


The New Red Queen

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 57,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Sequel to "Spider-Man and the Prostitute." Since her fateful encounter with Spider-Man, Mary Jane's life as a prostitute is changing. But as she embraces new responsibilities, an old friend named Emma Frost from the Hellfire Club comes to her with a new opportunity. This opportunity promises to change her life and Peter’s in a way that’s as profound as it is sexy.





	1. Chapter 1

** The New Red Queen  
Chapter 1: Old Colleague **

* * *

**AN: This story is a sequel to my previous story, Spider-Man and the Prostitute. Just as in that story, this takes place in the same AU where Peter Parker and Mary Jane didn’t know each other in high school or college for that matter. Mary Jane’s life took a major turn as a result and she eventually became a high-end prostitute. She eventually crossed paths with Peter in the first story, but in this one I’ll explore a few other parts of this AU. So if at times she seems out of character, it’s only because this is an AU and Mary Jane is simply a different character here.**

_‘These mean character thoughts.’_

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Spider-Man, Mary Jane, or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains highly sexual material and adult themes. If that offends you, please don’t read it. That being said, I encourage everyone to take the time to review this story. Send me your feedback via email at** [**marvelmaster616@hotmail.com**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the adultfanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Mary Jane Watson’s Condo**

“Tell me again how it feels, Tiger. Tell me what it’s like to make a difference,” said Mary Jane Watson, once again utilizing her most seductive tone.

_“Again? Damn, MJ, do you ever get tired of my day-to-day life?”_ replied a humored yet winded Peter Parker over her phone, which was on speaker.

“That depends. Do you ever get tired of seeing me naked?”

_“Touché, Mary Jane. Touché.”_

The young redhead laughed at she steadied her breathing and prepared herself for another relaxing evening, albeit through a novel means. Everything was set up. The ambience was perfect. Hearing Peter’s voice through her phone just provided the final catalyst.

The setup was simple, but effective. Mary Jane had placed no fewer than two dozen scented candles all around her bathroom, creating a dimly lit, yet distinctly sensual atmosphere. In addition to the lighting and the scent, she drew a hot bath with her best oils and bubbles. Moments ago, she removed her red silk robe, tied her hair up into a bun, and immersed her naked body within the warm water. It was a relaxing, intimate environment she usually reserved for high-paying clients. Tonight, however, this was all for her.

As she sat in this intimate environment, Peter Parker was off being Spider-Man, the masked hero that this city badly needed, but rarely appreciated. Mary Jane was among the precious few who knew of his identity. Granted, she learned about it by accident, but that accident laid the foundation for a powerful connection. It began with one night of intimate, non-prostitution style sex. It then evolved into a much stronger connection, one that manifested in exceedingly _unique_ ways.

“Where are you now? Describe it in graphic detail,” urged Mary Jane, already very comfortable within the bubbling water.

_“Well I just swang over the west side wharf near the old fishing hub,”_ replied Peter over the phone. _“It smells like expired anchovies, rusted boats, and gang turf.”_

“Yeah baby. Tell me more,” said Mary Jane playfully as she washed some of the bubbles over her breasts.

_“More? Well it’s also raining out, I haven’t showered in two days because my water heater broke, and I’m sweaty as hell in this suit. I feel like a cross between a wet dog and a garner.”_

“Sweaty, dirty, and dingy,” she said in a low, sensual tone. “Tiger, you get any more graphic and I swear I’ll fuck you through this phone.”

There was a strange commotion on the other end. Mary Jane suspected Peter nearly dropped his phone. That happened a lot when he got an earful of her devious dirty talk. It made her clients putty in her hands. Apparently, it made superheroes as clumsy as mere mortals like her.

She laughed to herself as she waited for the commotion to settle. For a man with superhuman reflexes and agility, it was remarkable how clumsy Peter could be at times. Mary Jane didn’t hold that against him though. It was just one of his many charming traits. Having encountered more than her share of unscrupulous men during her time as a prostitute, it made Peter Parker a very important person in her life – a person she often thought about in her intimate moments.

_“Uh…sorry about that. Think we had a bad connection for a moment,”_ said Peter as the commotion settled. _“I swear I just heard you say something obscenely sexy.”_

“Oh what a perverted mind you have, Mr. Parker,” said Mary Jane, pretending to be offended. “Whatever would make you think I’m _that_ kind of woman?”

_“Don’t know. That depends on what you’re wearing right now.”_

“And if I’m not wearing anything?” she teased.

_“Then I rest my case.”_

They both laughed and Mary Jane settled deeper into her bubble bath. She continued rubbing bubbly suds over her large, round breasts. As warm feelings of contentment flowed through her, she let out deep moans. She made sure those moans were loud enough for Peter to hear through the phone. She _wanted_ him to hear the effect he had on her.

As she let out these sensual moans, a different commotion echoed through the phone. This time it sounded like gunshots and yelling. The sounds of Peter running around a roof or what might be large shipping equipment added to the commotion. It hinted that Peter was closing in on his destination. That meant Spider-Man was about to make the news again.

“That what I think it is, Tiger?” asked Mary Jane casually.

_“Yep. That traffic I told you about – it’s worse than I thought,”_ said Peter curtly.

“You going to be okay?” she asked.

_“Meh. I’ve handled worse. So long as nobody’s wearing a goblin mask, this should be fairly routine.”_

“Then what are you waiting for? Go get em, Tiger!”

Those might be the most empowering words ever said to a superhero. Those were Peter’s words, not Mary Jane’s. In the brief time that they had known each other, she had become Spider-Man’s hidden superpower. Her encouragement – which often took the form of overtly sexual comments – helped embolden him in new ways. It showed in New York’s recent decline in crime. The _traffic_ , as they called it when they spoke over the phone, didn’t stand a chance against a man who had Mary Jane Watson in his corner.

Armed with this special motivation, Spider-Man swang into action and attacked the gangs that had been running illegal guns through the wharfs. Peter told her that a criminal named Hammerhead was back in town trying to muscle in on the Kingpin’s turf, which had severely weakened in recent months. These were the kinds of people who didn’t respond to an inspiring speech from Captain America. They needed a much _sterner_ message.

That message got loud very quickly. Over the line, Mary Jane heard glass breaking, followed by gunshots. She could picture in her mind the image of Spider-Man swinging through the old glass of a fishing depot, catching a couple dozen thugs completely by surprise. Such a mental image was enough to excite her in some very special ways.

_“Shit! It’s the web head!”_ exclaimed an unfriendly voice over the phone.

_“Boss said he might show up,”_ said another before cocking a gun. _“Also said there’s a big fucking reward to whoever kills him!”_

_“And I intend to collect!”_ yelled another.

A deafening wave of gunshots rang out, causing Mary Jane’s phone to shake violently on the table next to her tub. However, she wasn’t worried. She knew Peter was using that spider-like agility of his to dodge every bullet. The image of him pulling off these inhuman acrobatics in a skin-tight suit just excited her even more.

_“Hold on, babe. I need to take care of this,”_ said Peter in the middle of his acrobatics. _“I’ll keep you on the line.”_

“You better,” said Mary Jane firmly. “I want to hear _everything_. I want to be able to picture every moment.”

_“I’ll do what I can.”_

“And you always end up doing so much more, Tiger.”

Her tone added even more motivation to the mix. She heard him breathing harder and moving faster as more gunshots rang out. She imagined jumping atop crates, boats, and various debris to avoid the onslaught. If the sound of the gunfire was any indication, dozens more thugs joined the fight, trying to take down Spider-Man and collect Hammerhead’s reward. They were about to learn the hard way that no reward could stop Spider-Man. Not when he had a beautiful woman cheering him on.

_“Damn it! Hold still!”_ shouted one of the thugs in frustration.

_“Too damn fast! Stop hitting the fucking lights already!”_ shouted another.

_“I lost him! Where is he?”_ exclaimed one who was clearly already panicking.

Spider-Man already had the upper hand. He got the thugs to fire wildly into the air, wasting ammo and causing confusion throughout Hammerhead’s ranks. It was one of Spider-Man’s common tactics, relying on his agility to dodge bullets and the inability of typical thugs to counter it.

Their frustration was Spider-Man’s gain. Spider-Man’s gain was Mary Jane’s excitement. As she heard him breathing heavily over the phone as he effortlessly dodged every bullet, she rubbed her breasts with greater intensity, pinching her nipples and intensifying the sensations coursing through her body. It transformed her simmering excitement to full-blown arousal.

“That’s it, Tiger. Frustrate them. Tease them,” said Mary Jane, gasping as she pinched her nipples. “Show them the kind of man you are!”

She might as well have awoken a sleeping Hulk. Over the line, Peter’s heavy breathing turned into focused grunts. Mary Jane pictured him setting his sights on the thugs below, focusing that Spider Sense of his so he could prepare his attack. Then, with the powerful words of a beautiful woman to inspire him, he unleashed his attack.

_“Today is your unlucky day, boys!”_ she heard Peter announce over the line. _“You’re not getting a reward, your boss’ profits are taking a huge hit, and I’m feeling extra frisky! Wait. That came out wrong.”_

“Not to me, it didn’t,” said Mary Jane subtly.

_“Actually? Scratch that! I’ll make it feel right.”_

Peter addressed that to her more than the thugs. They were probably too confused and too scared to pick up on it, but Mary Jane sensed it. This was Peter’s way of playing his part in this little game of theirs and once again, he played it well.

More gunfire followed, this time louder and more chaotic than before. However, that gunfire ended abruptly when punching and kicking took over. The sound of Spider-Man’s fists making contact with the faces echoed through the phone, followed by a few of the distinct “thwisp” sounds that came with his web-shooters. Before long, the gunfire settled and different commotion reverberated through the phone.

_“Shit! I’m out of ammo! Somebody-AHHH!”_

_“Hold still you son-of-a-AAAGHH!”_

_“Damn it! Run! Hammerhead can’t kill us if we-WHOA FUCK!”_

_“Don’t run!”_ taunted Spider-Man. _“We still need to swap recipes for tuna casserole! You see, I have a hot date who loves fresh seafood and I’m really hoping to surprise her!”_

_“Go to Hell you wall-crawling-AHHHH!”_

_“So that’s a no on the recipe?”_ said Spider-Man. _“Damn. Guess I’ll have to satisfy my date in other ways.”_

Once again, he directed some of that banter towards her. She knew it and the thugs didn’t. It made Mary Jane laugh, splashing the water as she continued touching herself. That touching, however, soon escalated along with Spider-Man’s latest battle.

One by one, the thugs fell. Spider-Man, armed with his superhuman abilities and the good sense to use them responsibility, took them out with ease. More punches and kicks landed. More men let out pained groans as they fell. It was just another day at the office for Spider-Man.

It painted a vivid picture for Mary Jane. Spider-Man was beating up these thugs, disarming them, and webbing them up for the police. It was a responsible, ethical, heroic use of his abilities. It was also making Mary Jane horny as hell.

“Oh yeah! Kick their ass, Tiger!” she said intently. “Do what you do best! I love it!”

Mary Jane was already breathing hard, feeling a heat building up inside her as she imagined the scene with Spider-Man fighting criminals in that skin-tight outfit of his. That heat quickly spread from her core and down to her lower body. One hand that had been on her breast followed this heat, reaching under the bubbly water and finding it between her legs.

The heat quickly morphed into full-blown arousal. Mary Jane felt her thighs instinctively spread as her hand made contact with the outer folds of her womanhood. She could feel the outer lips of her pussy becoming engorged. Familiar instincts and a growing desire took it from there. She slipped two fingers into her folds while rubbing her thumb against her clitoris. The arousal escalated even faster.

Before she knew it, Mary Jane was masturbating. She was touching herself to the thought of Spider-Man being a hero – a thought that was quickly becoming her favorite fantasy.

“Yes! Mmm…yes! Peter…my hero!” moaned Mary Jane as her touching became more vigorous.

The battle over the phone escalated. She sensed that Peter was more encouraged than ever, hitting harder and moving faster as the thugs tried to corner him. They didn’t stand a chance. Peter knew he had a beautiful woman on the line, depending on him for a special kind of ecstasy. It would be downright _irresponsible_ to deny her.

_“Sorry fellas, but we’re going to have to step up our game here. You understand, right?”_ teased Spider-Man, a distinct undertone hinting that he heard Mary Jane.

_“GET HIM!”_ yelled one of the remaining thugs.

_“Guess not,”_ he said with a mock sigh. _“Guess we’ll have to settle for being the second best show in New York tonight.”_

_“Second?”_ questioned one of the thugs. _“What do you-UNGH!”_

That thug didn’t get a chance to contemplate that _other_ show he mentioned. Spider-Man silenced him with a punch to the jaw that made the distinct sound of jaw-bones breaking and blood spilling. It got Mary Jane’s heart racing even faster. Criminals were being punished. Spider-Man was making a difference. Together, they fueled her desire to mix heroism with ecstasy.

As she listened to this chorus of clashes, Mary Jane pumped her fingers into her vagina faster and harder. She probed deep, hitting all those sensitive areas she knew so well. She also added more pressure to her clit, rubbing her thumb against it to amplify every sensation. Along with her skilled fingering, she continued fondling one of her breasts. It flooded her body with so many sensations, causing it to twist and contort within the bubbly water, causing some of it to splash out over the side.

She could care less about the mess. Her only focus was visualizing the scene of Spider-Man being a hero while pleasuring herself every step of the way. The real sounds coming through the phone allowed Mary Jane to create a vivid scene in her mind. Watching that scene and imagining Spider-Man’s heroics within that skin-tight outfit of his – it drove her wild in a way few things could. For a very sexual woman and an experienced prostitute, that was saying something.

“Peter…take them down! Bring them to justice!” Mary Jane urged him as her self-pleasuring escalated. “I’m so…so close!”

A few more gunshots and yells echoed through the phone. She could imagine Peter fumbling somewhat due to her tone and words, but he regained his composure quickly. He had more than just heroism riding on this battle.

_“Almost done here,”_ said Spider-Man, both to the thugs and to Mary Jane over the phone. _“Just sit tight, fellas! We’ll all get off in time!”_

He laughed under his mask. She imagined the thugs – those still conscious anyways – looked at him strangely. She doubted that bothered him in the slightest.

_“Yeah, I know that’s a poor choice of words. I’m not taking them back!”_ he said.

“You better not!” said Mary Jane intently.

One last round of fighting followed. A few more gunshots went off. A few more thugs let out pained groans as Spider-Man took them out. Some stopped fighting and tried to run. Spider-Man made sure they didn’t get far and webbed them up, ensuring none escaped.

_“Ahhh damn it! Let me go you fucking freak!”_ spat one of the thugs.

_“Well since you asked nicely…”_ said Spider-Man playfully.

The sound of a fist hitting a face echoed through the phone. It was enough to send Mary Jane to the brink. She could feel it coming. The heat in her core was ready to erupt. Her inner muscles tensed in preparation for her coming release. Her face tensed as her grip on her breast tightened as she braced for the coming ecstasy.

There couldn’t have been many thugs left. Mary Jane imagined Spider-Man landing in front of the remaining few. They tried in vain to stop him, using a knife or brass knuckles to attack. They never even land a finger on him. Spider-Man easily dodges them, takes them both down, and webs them to the pavement. It wasn’t until the last thug fell that Mary Jane crossed that final threshold.

_“Oh no!”_ groaned one of the thugs when his gun ran out of ammo.

_“Oh yes!”_ grinned Spider-Man.

“Ohhhhhhh yes!” exclaimed Mary Jane.

It happened just as Spider-Man landed the final punch. As the thug hit the pavement, Mary Jane achieved a very special kind of orgasm – a kind that she had grown increasingly fond of lately.

An onslaught of all-too-familiar sensations followed. Her lower back arched, her inner muscles contracted, and every muscle from the waist down shuddered as waves of ecstasy shot through her. More water splashed over the edge of the tub. Some of the candles even got knocked over and put out. It was a chaotic, elaborate, and somewhat messy spectacle, but it felt so damn good in all the right ways.

As the orgasmic sensations coursed through her, the noises over the phone settled. She could still hear Peter breathing. She could hear the brisk New York City air. He definitely heard her cries. He definitely knew she climaxed. Moreover, she _wanted_ him to know. She wanted him to know that Spider-Man brought a beautiful woman to orgasm just by being a hero.

_“Uh…you still there, babe?”_ said Peter through the phone.

“Oh God yes,” purred Mary Jane as her body soaked in the blissful sensations.

_“Just checking,”_ he said in a humored tone. _“I’m still getting used to this – pleasuring a woman with my clothes on from a distance. I don’t know if that counts as another superpower, but I’ll take it!”_

“Mmm…speak for yourself.”

_“That or you’ve got the power to convince straight men that being a hero counts as foreplay,”_ he added.

“I think we’re a few steps beyond foreplay, Tiger,” she quipped coyly.

_“Not to be unoriginal, but speak for yourself,”_ said Peter, mirroring her words and tone perfectly.

They both laughed as they each caught their breath. Over the line, Mary Jane heard police sirens in the distance. All the gunshots probably got the police’s attention. They would likely swarm the whole wharf within minutes and Spider-Man couldn’t be there. He still had a tenuous relationship with the NYPD, thanks largely to the bad press he got from J. Jonah Jameson. However, the bad press didn’t seem to bother him that much. Having a beautiful, obscenely sexy woman to lean on for support certainly helped.

_“As much as I love unorthodox phone sex, I need to get moving,”_ said Peter. _“New York’s finest are almost here and I’m pretty sure Jameson wants to put a nasty spin on this by sundown.”_

“Do what you need to do. You’ve already done _so_ much,” said Mary Jane.

_“And then some,”_ he quipped. _“I’ve got to finish up a few things at work, but I’ll swing by the first chance I get.”_

“You better. Just don’t expect me to be wearing much when you arrive. When my favorite superhero come reeking of sweat, justice, and responsibility – well, let’s just say it puts me in a certain _mood_.”

As if she hadn’t motivated him enough tonight, she just gave Peter Parker a fresh sense of urgency. He laughed again over the phone, this time out of pure astonishment. She seemed to find new ways of amazing him every day. Since they had come into each other’s lives, they gained many new perspectives – some more astonishing than others.

_“You are fucking crazy and fucking amazing, Mary Jane Watson,”_ said Peter.

“And don’t you forget it!” she said proudly.

_“I’ll see you soon. I don’t care if the Hulk, Thanos, or Dr. Doom get in my way. I WILL see you,”_ he vowed.

“Looking forward to it, Tiger. I’ll be ready…in more ways than one.”

With those seductive words, the call finally ended. Peter hung up on his end so he could focus on swinging away, avoiding another awkward confrontation with the NYPD. It also allowed Mary Jane to collect herself after another heroism-induced orgasm. Since Peter Parker came into her life, she learned that they take longer to recover from than most.

Letting out a deep sigh of bliss, Mary Jane’s body settled into a state of post-orgasm contentment. She caught her breath, stretched her limbs, and relaxed within the bubbly waters of her bath. A steady warmth lingered in her core, the echoes of her ecstasy still reverberating from head to toe. It ensured that the blissful smile never left her face.

She should’ve been used to this feeling by now. In her line of work, she experienced every kind of orgasm and every kind of sensual pleasure. From the overly faked to the genuinely toe-curling, Mary Jane thought she knew _everything_ there was to know about getting herself off. It was part of what made her such a successful prostitute. Then, Peter Parker – and Spider-Man, by default – entered her life and shook the foundations she thought were so stable.

He didn’t just reveal that male superheroes in skin-tight costumes made her horny as hell. He gave her an opportunity to do the right things for the right reasons. For most of her life, Mary Jane made choices based on whether they would get her away from her father or ensure she didn’t have to rely on anyone. Those choices led her into a life of prostitution and while she still didn’t regret those choices, they still cost her in ways that didn’t bother her until recently.

Without someone like Peter in her life, she never had anyone she could turn to for strength. She never had a stabilizing presence in her life who could get her to step back and see the bigger picture. She could’ve used such a presence during many difficult periods in her life. It might have helped her make a career out of modeling. It might have even helped her pursue her childhood dream of being an actress. She may never know for sure.

_‘How do you do it, MJ? How do you keep putting yourself in these crazy situations? You know it’s not healthy, involving yourself with a costumed hero and getting off with him on a regular basis. Sure, it feels amazing! Sure, you’re connecting with someone in ways you’ve always needed, but never dared. And sure, it has enriched your life in ways you still don’t fully understand, but…’_

Mary Jane stopped her train of thought. She then laughed at herself and shook her head. It was amazing how often she answered her own questions without realizing it. She found that had been happening a lot more often lately, thanks in no small part to Peter Parker.

_‘Better quit while you’re ahead, girl. You’ll just make yourself look stupid. Face it. Crazy situations are kind of your thing. It’s what led you to a life of prostitution. It’s what got you away from your father and the Hellfire Club. Hell, you just gave yourself an orgasm because of it. That can’t be healthy, but that never stopped you before so why should it stop you now? Maybe you should start asking different questions. Maybe having Peter Parker in your life will help you realize better answers.’_

It was an intriguing idea. Since Mary Jane began working as a prostitute, she avoided every possible risk or complication. She never gave much thought to what kind of life she was building or where it would take her. She only focused on building her clientele, accumulating a healthy reserve of funds, and creating a stable life for herself. That had been her focus since high school.

By and large, she succeeded in _all_ of that. Mary Jane had a loyal customer base, plenty of money, and a life as stable as any high-end prostitute could make. She could stop working tomorrow and still live comfortably for years on end. The problem was she didn’t _want_ to stop working. It wasn’t just because she was good at her job and enjoyed getting paid to have sex. The thought of not working just didn’t appeal to her. She had no idea what work she would do beyond sex work.

_‘It’s probably something you should address sooner rather than later. Peter always talks about regretting the choices he didn’t make when he had the opportunity. The opportunities for a prostitute are more limited than most, but they’re still out there. I’m sure of it! I just need to be ready for them. More importantly, I need to make the right decision this time.’_

As Mary Jane lingered in the tub, she let out another sigh as her thoughts drifted away from past oversights and onto more intriguing possibilities. She entertained any number of ideas about a life beyond prostitution. The only certainty she had at this point was Peter Parker. One way or another, she wanted him to be part of that life.

She smiled to herself again as she finally rose up from the tub and stretched her limbs again. A warm bath and a good orgasm, courtesy of Spider-Man, went a long way towards a relaxing evening. After grabbing a towel and wiping some of the bubbles off her wet body, she drained the tub and stepped out. She then stood in front of the mirror, dried herself off, and untied her hair to let it down.

“You’ve got _way_ too much going for you,” Mary Jane told her reflection. “Whatever you decide to do moving forward, don’t be irresponsible. You’ve got no excuses anymore.”

She smiled back at her reflection as she casually wrapped the towel around her nude body. She had been reminding herself of past excuses a lot more lately. It was therapeutic, ensuring she didn’t slip into old habits. The full effect of her new outlook, as well as the influence of Peter Parker, remained to be seen. However, Mary Jane felt confident she was ready to face whatever came her way.

After fixing herself up a bit, she stepped out of her bathroom and into the living room of her upscale New York apartment. She set her sights on the kitchen where she planned to heat up some leftovers, get dressed, and spend the rest of the evening watching the Mets game. She didn’t have another client scheduled for a few days, which would give her and Peter some much-needed _quality time_. She already had a few lurid ideas on how to spend that time.

As Mary Jane mulled over those ideas, she opened her refrigerator to retrieve the leftovers she had stored away. She was so engrossed in the prospect of quality time with Peter that she didn’t realize that she was not alone in her apartment.

“Wow. You’re _glowing_ more than usual, Mary Jane. Must have been a good day at the office,” said a female voice.

“The hell?!” exclaimed Mary Jane.

The towel-clad woman was so startled that she dropped her container of leftovers, causing it to spill all over the floor. She also instinctively clutched the towel covering her naked body, if only to prevent exposing herself to someone who hadn’t paid her.

However, much to her chagrin, the voice came from someone who had seen her naked _many_ times before. It was a voice Mary Jane never thought she would hear again. Now here she was, sitting casually in her living room, casting her that penetrating glare that could make _anyone_ feel exposed.

“Emma Frost? Is…is that you?” she gasped in disbelief.

“Do you know anyone else who can fill the White Queen’s attire _this_ flawlessly?” replied the platinum blonde as she gestured down at her body.

The shock quickly wore off. That was _definitely_ Emma Frost. Only she could answer a simple question so crassly.

“Okay. It’s you. I’m convinced of that,” said Mary Jane apprehensively. “What the hell are you doing in my apartment? How the hell did you even get in?”

“I’m a very rich, very attractive woman with a great many resources,” answered Emma, “and of those resources, my telepathy barely cracks the top ten. So use your imagination.”

“With you, I’d rather not. It’s often _uncomfortably_ accurate.”

“I guess you would know better than most. Glad to see you haven’t forgotten.”

“No. I haven’t…although I’d be lying if I said I didn’t _try_ ,” said Mary Jane. “I’m also still waiting for an answer to my first question. What the hell are you doing here and why shouldn’t I kick you out?”

Emma maintained her calm, coarse demeanor. She carried herself just like Mary Jane remembered during her time as a stripper at the Hellfire Club. Shock or not, Mary Jane remained defensive. She wasn’t big on unwelcome guests and Emma Frost had a nasty habit of making herself unwelcome wherever she went, albeit not without damn good reason.

Whatever her reason, Mary Jane had just as many reasons to stay away from this woman. While she didn’t consider Emma Frost an enemy or a threat, she did represent a part of her life that she tried to leave behind. She left the Hellfire Club with every intention of never looking back. There were just too many looming dangers. It had been a hard decision, but it was also one of the few decisions in her life she knew to be right.

“I know it’s been a while. I also know you’ve every reason to be hostile,” Emma continued. “You’re smart, tactful, and competent _in addition_ to being high-class whore.”

“Speak for yourself…or both of us, I guess,” said Mary Jane, rolling her eyes.

“That should go without saying. And since I need you to trust what I have to say, allow me to set your concerns at ease.”

Still clinging to her towel, Mary Jane’s gaze narrowed on this woman. She also tried to steady her mind, knowing Emma could pick up on stray thoughts. Then, in another act that caught her off-guard, the attractive blonde’s body shifted form. In an instant, her skin turned to diamond or some strange version of it. This startled Mary Jane at first, but it was hardly the strangest act she had seen with this woman.

“Okay. I don’t remember _that_ trick,” said Mary Jane, “and I’ve seen almost every trick of yours…on _and_ off the pole.”

“That’s because this trick is new. It’s a secondary mutation. I can become a walking diamond, capable of withstanding bullets, bombs, and most other forces that might break a nail.” said Emma as she casually admired her diamond skin. “It also has one other important effect. It prevents me from using my telepathy.”

Mary Jane cast her a skeptical look. Emma Frost wasn’t known for being wholly honest with anybody. However, she did go out of her way to gain someone’s trust when necessary so Mary Jane wasn’t inclined to completely reject her.

“Okay. Assuming you’re not bullshitting me, why would you do that?” asked Mary Jane.

“So you’ll be confident that your thoughts are your own,” said Emma. “It’s in both our interests if you actually trust your thoughts when you hear my proposition.”

“Proposition? What kind of _proposition_?” she asked suspiciously.

“The kind you’re _uniquely_ qualified to handle and not just because you’re a prostitute. You see, there’s been a recent development in the inner workings of the Hellfire Club. I assume you still remember how _tense_ things were before you decided to leave. Well, I’m here to tell you that your decision might end up being the most important decision of your life.”

* * *

**Hellfire Club – Years Ago**

“Mmm…you like that, baby?” said Mary Jane Watson in a seductive tone capable of paralyzing any man.

“Yes! Ohhh yes! Oh God in Heaven, Hell, and everywhere else, _yes_!” affirmed an exceedingly content Richard Fisk.

This crude yet appropriate cry echoed from another satisfied customer at the Hellfire Club, the secretive strip club that catered to the lustful whims of the wealthy elite. The women who worked at this club were held to the highest of standards in terms of satisfying those lustful whims. Mary Jane Watson once again proved she met these standards and exceeded them. In fact, she raised the bar for strippers, prostitutes, and everyone in between.

At the moment, Mary Jane was on her knees, giving one of her famous blowjobs to one of the Hellfire Club’s newer patrons. Richard Fisk, the son of alleged Kingpin, Wilson Fisk, came here to celebrate a birthday party with his criminal friends. As soon as Mary Jane did her striptease, showing a crowd of cheering men her breasts, butt, and legs, Fisk immediately singled her out for a private dance.

After offering her enough money for a down payment on a small condo, Mary Jane gladly escorted him back to a private VIP area. She began by stripping for him again, taking off her top and rubbing her large breasts in his face. Then, she gave him a lap dance. She kept her G-string thong on, much to Fisk’s chagrin, but she more than made up for it by getting more _physical_ than most strippers dared.

After just a couple songs, Mary Jane got his blood flowing in all the right directions – or wrong if he valued his mental faculties. A few seductive glances led to a few _tactful_ whispers, which in turn led to a quick negotiation that led her to drop to her knees, pull out the young man’s dick, and go to work on him.

Being the privileged son of a crime lord, he expected a few _extras_ that lesser clubs didn’t dare offer. Here at the Hellfire Club, however, these extras were standard and Mary Jane delivered them better than most.

“Yeah! That’s it! Suck it! Suck it good!” moaned Fisk as his body contorted to the content sensations. “I swear you are the greatest cocksucker in the _world_ , Ms. Watson!”

“Mmm…I _strive_ for greatness,” purred Mary Jane.

There wasn’t a shred of doubt or deception in her tone. Mary Jane was not the kind of stripper/prostitute who faked everything. A big part of what made her good at her job was her honest embracement of her special sexual proclivities.

Chief among those proclivities was her genuine love of sex. She _really_ loved sucking dick. She _really_ loved seducing men. She _really_ loved sex, being sexy, and flaunting it however she pleased. She took pride in being good at what she did. She didn’t care if that made her a slut, a whore, or whatever else others wanted to label it. She embraced who and what she was and it showed in her efforts.

With one hand on the base of the shaft and the other cradling his balls, Mary Jane thoroughly sucked and slurped along the length of Richard Fisk’s cock. She utilized all the tricks of the trade she learned from her extensive blowjob experience, going all the way back to high school. She slid her tongue along the sensitive underside of the shaft, paying close attention to certain areas around the tip. She applied just the right amount of pressure, creating that special heat with her lips and tongue to stimulate all those sensitive areas.

Mary Jane felt his dick throb in her mouth, the veins bulging every time she worked her lips along its length. He was so hard and aroused, aching for that special release. He clenched the arms of the red velvet chair, breathing heavily as beads of sweat formed on his face. She kept looking up at him as she sucked his dick, casting him a seductive, sensual glance that few men could resist.

_‘Go on. Let it out, handsome. Shoot your big load on my face. You know you want it. I want it too!’_

Richard Fisk seemed to pick up on her lurid thoughts, as if to sense her lustful whims. Higher thoughts gave way to primal instincts as this powerful young man of a powerful crime lord succumbed to the most basic of desires. He was going cum, but Mary Jane Watson made the experience anything but basic.

“Ohhhh fuck! I’m cumming! I…I’m cumming!” grunted Fisk.

“Mmm…go on, stud. Let it out!” she told him.

With one final flick of a tongue and stroke of the shaft, Mary Jane sent the son of the Kingpin over the edge. She watched as he closed his eyes, threw his head back, and squeezed the arms of the chair with all his might. Then, just as she felt his balls tense up, she pulled back a little and squeezed his dick just as he released his load.

He let out a long, euphoric moan as his dick shot streams of seminal fluid out onto her face and into her mouth. It got pretty messy, streaks of cum now dripping down her face and chin. Mary Jane made it a point to get every drop on her, allowing her to lick up the salty fluid as if it were her favorite treat. If the look on his face was any indication, this was one of the biggest loads he ever released. She returned that look with one of her own, grinning playfully as she hungrily licked up his cum and savor end the salty taste.

“Yummy,” said Mary Jane playfully. “I love a warm shot of cum on a cold New York night.”

“Damn! You’re something else, Ms. Watson,” said Fisk breathlessly, his body still reeling from the pleasure.

“Not really,” she said with a casual shrug. “I’m just a pretty girl who loves to get naked, suck dick, and fuck. What’s so _original_ about that?”

She made it sound like the most inane thing in the world and yet it still caught some by surprise, even those like Richard Fisk. Mary Jane learned early in life that she loved sex and her honesty about it triggered all sorts of reactions. This guy was no exception and for her, those reactions never got old.

She kept grinning as Fisk cast her that amazed look that so many men cast her when she spoke so openly about her sexuality. As he lingered in his post-orgasm daze, she got up, casually retrieved some wet wipes from a nearby dresser, and wiped her face clean. As she did this, Mary Jane casually bent over, giving Richard a clear view of her perfectly-shaped, thong-clad ass.

That was no accident either. This was just another trick of the trade that Mary Jane had learned to master since she entered the seedy world of sex work.

“Now I _really_ want to fuck you,” said Richard Fisk, his dick still throbbing as it hung out of his pants. “I swear I’ve never wanted to fuck _anyone_ more than I want to fuck _you_ right now.”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, handsome,” said Mary Jane coyly. “Give your dick a rest before sending it out for another round.”

“I think my dick is willing to do a little overtime,” he said, his lecherous gaze narrowing at her heart-shaped ass.

“I don’t doubt the spirit, but I question the _resolve_ ,” she quipped.

“You think I can’t _rise_ to the occasion?”

“Oh I think you can. I just don’t think I could give you the full Mary Jane Experience if you did. And trust me. _That_ experience cannot be rushed.”

He shot her a frustrated gaze. Being the son of an infamous crime lord, Richard Fisk wasn’t used to being denied. Not by women. Not by men. _Nobody_ was supposed to get away with denying him his desires. However, he made a rare exception for this woman. She was just _that_ amazing.

Mary Jane knew she had him in the palm of her hand as she casually put her tight-fitting halter top back on, as well as her stiletto heels and matching gloves. She made sure Fisk had a clear view of her ass every step of the way. She could tell he was fantasizing about all the things he wanted to do with it.

She imagined him wanting to bend her over, rip off her thong, and fuck her senseless. He wouldn’t be the first man to think such vulgar thoughts about her and she doubted he would be the last. However, Mary Jane wasn’t the kind of stripper/prostitute who cruelly teased men with fantasies they could never indulge. She had every intention of delivering on those fantasies. She just needed to do it her way, which also happened to be the way that would bring them both the most pleasure.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Fisk. I’ve no intention of stringing you along,” said Mary Jane as she turned around to face him. “What I just gave you – that was an _appetizer_. A sample, if you will, of what I have to offer.”

“It was quite a sample,” said Fisk, “and not a cheap one at that.”

“That’s the premium you pay for the Mary Jane experience. There are dozens of women at the Hellfire Club that you could’ve paid to suck you dick. Hell, you could’ve paid _half_ of what you paid me and still gotten off.”

“But I didn’t want them. I wanted _you_ ,” he said intently.

“And that’s because I’m not just another whore. I’m a fair and dedicated whore…one who puts time, effort, and passion into her craft. You just experienced what _that_ kind of dedication can mean for a simple blowjob. Now imagine, for a second, that same dedication when applied to this pussy, this ass, or whatever else you want to do with me.”

Mary Jane added to the temptation and Richard Fisk’s lurid thoughts by gesturing towards her body. She casually stuck her pelvis out at him so that her pussy was just a few inches from his face. She then turned around again, giving him an even closer view of her ass. It left him breathless and dazed in all the right ways.

“Imagine it in as much detail as you can,” she said as she casually stepped away, “because I promise you, it’s not even _close_ to the real thing.”

“I…don’t normally trust the promise of a beautiful woman,” said Fisk through his daze. “My father warned me it rarely pans out.”

“He’s not wrong, but on those rare occasions when it does…”

Mary Jane let her words trail off, allowing the young man to fill in the blanks with his dirty thoughts. She knew this man’s reputation. She knew how dangerous he was because of his father. However, she refused to be afraid of him. She stopped being afraid of powerful men a long time ago. She understood that just fucking powerful men wasn’t enough. Making promises to them and actually delivering on those promises went much farther.

Having made her promise to Richard Fisk, she could now say that she had another loyal customer. Mary Jane hadn’t been working at the Hellfire Club for very long, but she was already gaining quite the reputation. She was also gaining a lengthy list of loyal clients and in this line of work, that was as precious as any currency.

“Just check with the bouncers on your way out,” Mary Jane told him as she made her way to the door, leaving Fisk to gather himself. “He’ll tell you my schedule. Then, when you’re ready for the full experience…”

“I’ll be here!” said Richard Fisk intently as he stood up and fixed his pants. “I don’t care if I have to drive a tank down Time Square. I _will_ be back. I _will_ fuck you, Mary Jane Watson!”

“Looking forward to it, Mr. Fisk,” she said with a seductive glance.

Mary Jane left him with that special glance that was sure to enchant his every naughty dream from here on out. She had no doubt that he would be back, probably by the end of the week. They would probably end up in this same room. She’d give him a lap dance, this time stripping fully naked, and then give him the full Mary Jane Experience, as she called it.

This _experience_ , as she called it, had been refined from years of sexual promiscuity. She never hid from her sexuality, but she was never reckless with it either. Mary Jane dared to wield her sexuality with a careful balance of honesty and passion. She would not end up as one of those whores who made excuses and ended up broken, in jail, or worse. She would be one of those women who thrived in an industry that was notorious for destroying weaker souls and Mary Jane Watson was _anything_ but weak.

She exited the VIP room without a shred of remorse or doubt. There was no room for those things here in the Hellfire Club. If ever there was a place for a woman like her to succeed in an industry like this, it was the infamous yet secretive club that catered only to those with deep pockets and an appreciation for privacy.

There were all sorts of crazy rumors floating around about this club. Every now and then, someone would disappear or someone would undergo some special _training_ of sorts. Some even claimed it was a front for some secret society of sorts. Mary Jane didn’t pay much attention to those rumors. She only knew the Hellfire Club as a well-connected strip club that paid off the right people, provided a safe environment for strippers and prostitutes, and ensured a steady stream of wealthy clients. That’s really all she _wanted_ to know.

She hadn’t been working here for very long, but she already made more money in one week than she made through six months of modeling gigs. Mary Jane had every intention of making more money with every cent bringing her closer to the independence she never had.

_‘Another night, another loyal customer. I’m pretty sure I can count on Richard Fisk to pay my Aunt Anna’s mortgage just to taste my pussy. Need to be careful how much I endear myself to the son of the Kingpin, but I’ve managed worse. Let’s see if I can create a few more loyal customers tonight…preferably those with deep pockets who don’t rely on shooting people to fill those pockets.’_

Mary Jane made her way down the elaborately decorated halls back towards the central stage. She could hear the music from the main club, which was still going strong at this hour. She had a few more sets scheduled before her shift was up. That was plenty of time to give a few more private dances, suck a few more cocks, and expand her ever-growing customer base.

Then, just as Mary Jane turned the corner that led to the dressing area in the rear of the sage, she encountered a familiar face.

“Good evening, Ms. Watson,” said a crass and coy voice. “I take it you’ve _satisfied_ another customer and raised the standards for blowjob enthusiasts everywhere.”

Mary Jane rolled her eyes before turning around to see the only person who could be so crude, yet so serious. There were only a handful of women that the young redhead dared to relate to at the Hellfire Club. Emma Frost was one of them, although she didn’t make it easy for her.

“Hello Emma. You haven’t smeared your lipstick so I take it you’re having an off-night,” said Mary Jane, matching her coyness with every word.

“No need to get defensive. It was a _compliment_ ,” she retorted.

“You have a very _perverse_ way of complimenting people, Emma. How do you expect me to respond?”

“That’s just it. I’ve ceased setting expectations with you. Since you keep _defying_ them, I intend to spare myself the frustration.”

“Was that another compliment?” asked Mary Jane with a raised eyebrow.

“It _can_ be,” said the attractive blonde. “It’s also an observation…one I don’t make lightly, nor should you.”

The coyness in her voice disappeared. Emma then approached her, bearing that cold, penetrating gaze that could intimidate everyone from hardened crime lords to novice strippers who had never flashed their boobs on stage. Mary Jane learned to handle these kinds of looks, having had plenty of practice with her father and the people in her life who let her down. However, Emma Frost carried herself with a special kind of authority – a kind that she both respected and dreaded.

While Emma was the closest thing Mary Jane had to a friend at the Hellfire Club – which wasn’t saying much, given the nature of the business – she also didn’t know much about her. She knew that Emma had a pretty important position here. Emma had once been a stripper and prostitute, just like her. Then, she got _promoted_ or something, gaining some higher role in some other part of the club. Mary Jane didn’t ask questions, but she sensed it involved the kind of _activities_ she should avoid.

“I’m not the only one who has been _observing_ you,” Emma continued.

“I’m a full-time stripper and part-time whore, Emma. If people aren’t observing me, I’m not doing my job,” said Mary Jane, maintaining a stronger poise than most dared with this woman.

“And you do that job better than most,” she conceded. “There’s no way around it. You’re not just a naturally skilled whore. You actually _enjoy_ your work. You actually get off on it.”

“You almost sound shocked,” said Mary Jane with folded arms.

“I know I shouldn’t be. It’s just rare for people to like their job these days, whether it involves sitting in a cubicle or fucking strangers for money.”

“Guess that makes us both unique,” she shrugged. “I know your tits are fake, but you don’t fake more than you have to and neither do I.”

“That’s why I respect you more than most, Mary Jane.”

“You mean as one former whore to a current whore?”

“No. I don’t,” she said bluntly.

The other woman’s demeanor shifted. She went from being serious and intimidating to just being serious. She leaned in towards Mary Jane, as if to hide her expression and voice from others. There was nobody near them listening. There weren’t even any cameras back here – none that she knew of, anyways.

It was enough to make Mary Jane think twice about some of the rumors about the Hellfire Club. Emma Frost would know more about those rumors than most dared. She was a mutant and Mary Jane was one of the few who knew that. She didn’t share her mutant status with many, but she was more honest with Mary Jane than most. She thought it had been because of their mutual love of sex, but now she wondered if there was more to it than that.

“I tell you this because I hear Shanobi Shaw has taken a _keen_ interest in you,” said Emma under her breath.

“Shanobi Shaw? That preppy rich guy whose dress sense is at least a _century_ behind the times?” said Mary Jane.

“Don’t let his horrible fashion sense fool you. He’s not just some spoiled brat who is used to getting his way. Between him and his father – who’s a _billion_ times worse, mind you – there’s a disturbing tendency for their _interests_ to disappear.”

“Disappear?” questioned Mary Jane nervously.

“I really shouldn’t say, but I’ll say it anyways because the world needs whores like us,” Emma continued. “He’s trouble – the _worst_ kind of trouble. I know you came here looking for money, security, and stability…on top of an unlimited supply of cock, of course.”

“Of course,” affirmed Mary Jane, “and I’d rather not jeopardize _any_ of that.”

“I know. And I also know you’ll be tempted to play along with Shaw’s game, hoping to preserve this cozy little niche of yours. But at some point, you’ll see that this is not a man whose _interest_ you want. When that time comes, you’ll want to make the hard choice. Otherwise, everything else in your life will get _much_ harder.”

The way Emma said this, it sounded like she already knew from experience. Mary Jane couldn’t glean much from the attractive blonde’s hardened gaze, but she never knew Emma Frost to go out of her way for anyone like this, let alone a stripper who she didn’t work with anymore. It was enough to make Mary Jane wonder.

_‘And here I was thinking Richard Fisk would be a challenge. I remember those looks Shanobi gave me. He certainly seemed to want more than a blowjob and a quickie. What more could he want from me? Do I really want to know?’_

There were all sorts of disturbing possibilities. In an environment like this, it wasn’t hard to end up in a bad situation. Mary Jane had seen plenty of women – and even a few men – put themselves in these situations. She promised herself the day she entered the sex industry that she wouldn’t be one of them. It might mean the safety and security she enjoyed at the Hellfire Club was temporary at best.

Having given her ominous warning, Emma backed away and left Mary Jane to these distressing possibilities. She took on her crass and callous poise again, no longer trying to hide her domineering demeanor. It was her way of saying the serious part of this conversation was over.

“Consider this friendly advice, Ms. Watson,” she said. “Don’t expect much of it at the Hellfire Club moving forward.”

“Thanks. I’ll remember that,” said Mary Jane, being tactful with her words.

“You’ve got a good head on your shoulders. Be smarter than most whores and keep it that way,” said Emma as she turned and walked away. “Trust me. It pays to be responsible…often in ways you don’t expect.”

* * *

**Mary Jane Watson’s Condo – Present Time**

Mary Jane Watson’s mind was going a mile a minute as she paced restlessly in her living room. She still wore only a towel, but her lack of clothing was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She just received some news that caught her completely off-guard, but in a good way.

“I’m sorry, Emma. But I _need_ to hear that again,” she said intently. “I _need_ to be sure my ears aren’t playing tricks on me.”

“I promise your ears are as functional as your tits, darling,” said Emma, grinning smugly in her diamond form. “I’ll say it again just because I love saying it too. Shanobi Shaw is in prison and his father is a wanted fugitive.”

“Shanobi Shaw – the same man who claimed he could force a United States Senator to lick melted chocolate off my ass – is in _prison_ ,” said Mary Jane, who couldn’t help but grin as well.

“Yep! _That’s_ the one,” said Emma proudly.

It sounded too good to be true. If Emma Frost had presented her with a winning lottery ticket and the keys to a small country, she would’ve believed _that_ before this. Shanobi Shaw, a man devious even by Hellfire Club standards, was in prison.

This was a _huge_ deal to Mary Jane for reasons that only Emma Frost could appreciate. She still shuddered at nearly every memory involving him during her time at the Hellfire Club. The way he talked to her, the way he looked at her, and the way he tried to seduce her – it still made her sick to her stomach. The things he wanted to do to her – which he outright _told_ her on multiple occasions – would make even the most decadent whore cringe.

Because of this man, she still looked over her shoulder when she walked down the street, worried that he might come after her. He was a big reason why Mary Jane had struck out on her own, taking major risks in the process. She probably could’ve made a lot more money with a lot less risk if she had stayed at the Hellfire Club. With the exception of her father, Shanobi Shaw made her life incredibly difficult. The idea that he was in prison now felt like a mix of overwhelming relief and overdue justice.

“I can’t believe it,” said Mary Jane, shaking her head in astonishment. “The same man who creeped me out _so_ much that I left the comforts of a cozy, high-end strip club – that I had to rebuild my life as a full-timed prostitute – is in _prison_.”

“Not just any prison either,” added Emma. “He managed to get himself locked up in the deepest, darkest cell that SHIELD could reserve on such short notice.”

“SHIELD? He was _that_ bad?” said Mary Jane with a snicker.

“And then some,” affirmed the attractive blonde. “He just made the omega-level mistake of being _that_ bad to Maria Hill. While I don’t know the particulars, I do know he’s etched his name in adamantium on Ms. Hill’s shit list. As long as he’s still breathing, she’ll see to it that he remains destitute, imprisoned, and continuously screwed over…and _not_ in the way he enjoys.”

Mary Jane burst out laughing. She didn’t usually take such pleasure in other peoples’ misfortunes, but she made an exception for Shanobi Shaw. Almost any human being with a basic understanding of human decency would.

She almost felt like dancing. She wanted to throw an impromptu party right here in her living room. A man she had been hiding from for way too long was where he belonged. It was, by far, the best news Mary Jane had received since Peter Parker came into her life. However, she didn’t get the sense that Emma came here just to spread good news.

“I get it. It’s hard to believe that any man could be _that_ crude or stupid,” Emma continued.

“Mostly crude, but I don’t mind the stupidity in this case,” said Mary Jane, still laughing.

“But it’s true. Shanobi Shaw thought his balls were bigger than his brain and he paid for it,” she said. “You see, the Inner Circle – that secret society he told you about while trying to get you out of your panties – underwent a bit of _upheaval_.”

“And here I was thinking he just made it up to impress less competent whores.”

“It’s one of the few times Shanboi actually told the truth. The Inner Circle does indeed exist and it’s every bit as powerful as he claimed. At least it _was_. That changed _very_ quickly when they crossed paths with the X-men.”

“The X-men? That mutant superhero team from upstate?” said Mary Jane. “Why would they do that?”

Emma paused, sighing and shaking her head as she recalled the ordeal. It must have been pretty messy. Peter had told her about the X-men. He teamed up with them a few times as Spider-Man. Other than the Avengers, they were probably the most well-known superhero team in the world. Anyone who clashed with them didn’t usually come out in one piece. Mary Jane could only imagine the kind of clusterfuck the Inner Circle created by getting involved with them.

“It’s a _long_ story and one that did _not_ end well for the Inner Circle,” said Emma, hinting that this story had a personal impact on her. “All you need to know is that most of the leadership was disbanded, discredited, or worse. The entire organization fell apart and I made it a point to leave before it got _really_ bad. Shanobi, on the other hand, decided to exploit the situation as only he could.”

“That’s a disturbing though – him exploiting anything or _anyone_ , for that matter.”

“Well this time, it backfired horribly…or _gloriously_ , depending on your point of view,” said Emma, now sharing in some of Mary Jane’s laughter.

“I think we both know which one we both prefer,” joked Mary Jane.

“I’d say the results speak for themselves. Shanobi attempted to take his father’s position, crowning himself Black King and legally declaring his father dead so he could take his assets. If he hadn’t been so god-damn sloppy, he _might_ have succeeded…albeit temporarily, at most.”

“Yeah. He never struck me as a skilled manager,” said Mary Jane.

“Well his lack of skill caught up with him fast. His father – who was not dead and _absurdly_ hard to kill – found out and fought back. To say it got ugly would be like saying the shoes I imported from Milan last week were a _tad_ pricy. He started a full-fledged war within the Inner Circle – one nobody could say they won, but there’s no doubt that Shanobi lost more than most.”

It was difficult, yet tempting to imagine. If what Shanobi told her about the Inner Circle was even _remotely_ accurate, these people had plenty of resources to fight a war. It probably got bloody, violent, and disturbing on a level she couldn’t hope to contemplate. This didn’t stop Mary Jane from imagining how Shanobi failed. Whatever the nature of this conflict, it couldn’t have screwed over a more deserving man.

As Mary Jane contemplated all the intriguing scenarios, Emma casually reached into the matching handbag she had next to her and retrieved her cell phone. She then unlocked it, tapped the touch-screen a couple of times, and brought up a batch of pictures.

“If you want an idea of just how _badly_ Shanobi lost, I had Maria Hill send me these pictures,” Emma explained. “Technically, it’s against SHIELD protocols, but she was all too happy to make an exception.”

Emma casually tossed Mary Jane her phone. As soon as she caught it, she looked down at the first picture on the screen. What she saw made her eyes widen with a mix of awe and perverse satisfaction.

“Oh my…Emma, _please_ tell me these aren’t Photoshopped!” said Mary Jane as she gazed at the picture intently.

“They’re real. I even had one of the X-men scan it,” said Emma. “What you’re looking at is the real deal. That’s Shanobi Shaw in his prison cell, wearing a prison jumpsuit, having just eaten standard prison food.”

“Somehow hearing it out loud only makes it more beautiful,” said Mary Jane.

“I agree. I’m in the process of getting these pictures printed, framed, and hermetically sealed for all eternity. Some moments in time are just too precious to let fade.”

The two women shared another round of laughter as Mary Jane sifted through the pictures. Each one depicted in graphic detail Shanobi’s current state. He was now a far cry from neatly dressed, excessively groomed young man who did so much to creep her out during her time at the Hellfire Club. His hair was now a messy heap of frizz and grease. His face was covered in bruises and blemishes, a testament to just how badly he lost the conflict with the rest of the Inner Circle. His stature was slumped and the orange jumpsuit he wore probably cost less than the imported socks he wore. It was quite possibly the most pathetic state she had ever seen in a man fully clothed.

Mary Jane tried not to take too much pleasure in it, although her memories of Shanobi made that difficult. More than anything else, these pictures proved that Emma was telling the truth. Shanobi Shaw was no longer a threat to her, to Emma, or to anyone else that provoked his devious interests. The world was better off with him in prison under the vindictive eye of Maria Hill.

Beyond the overdue justice, the imprisonment of Shanobi Shaw other implications for Mary Jane. She had been more careful than most prostitutes, even those on the high-end level. A lot of that was out of fear that men like Shanobi Shaw would come after her or try to control her. She had already worked long and hard to make sure she didn’t have to rely on anyone in her life. She made it a point to avoid such a fate. Now, those concerns that had narrowed her choices were alleviated.

As Mary Jane continued to admire the photos and contemplate her choices, Emma Frost rose up from the couch. Still in her diamond form, she waited for her to sift through the photos one more time before retrieving her phone. Having done plenty to savor Shanobi Shaw’s downfall, she took on a more serious demeanor – one as serious as her diamond form would allow, anyways.

“I’ll be sure to send you copies of these photos the first chance I get,” said Emma, “but I didn’t just come here to share the good news of Shanobi Shaw’s misfortune.”

“You always have an agenda, Emma,” said Mary Jane with a half-grin. “What is it and how much is it going to dampen my good mood?”

“I assure you it won’t dampen _anybody’s_ mood, assuming both of us are making wise, responsible choices,” said Emma, her gaze now narrowing on her, as if to put her on the spot. “The downfall of Shanobi Shaw and the disillusion of the Inner Circle is triumph for everyone, be they children, whores, or nuns. However, it also created an opportunity – one I’ve been in the process of realizing since the bodies stopped piling up.”

“You never were one to pass up opportunities,” said Mary Jane. “So how exactly do I fit into this?”

“That depends,” replied the platinum blonde as she cast her a critical gaze.

“On what?” asked Mary Jane.

“On how _content_ you are with your current life as a successful New York City escort,” she replied. “I’ve known one too many whores who become too comfortable with this life, making a six-figure salary working part time. I don’t suspect you’re one of them, Mary Jane. For this _opportunity_ to pan out, I need to be right about that.”

Now, Mary Jane began taking this more seriously. This felt like one of those moments where one fateful decision could have far-reaching impacts. She had overlooked many of those moments throughout her life. She refused to overlook this one.

As Emma set the tone for the moment, she took a step back and scrutinized her with her overly-critical eye. Mary Jane hadn’t forgotten she was still wearing just a towel and no makeup. While she was used to people gazing at her body, Emma Frost assessed her very differently. For once, her natural endowments might not be sufficient.

“As you probably suspected, I’ve taken full advantage of the Inner Circle’s untimely demise,” said Emma. “I managed to step away at just the right time. I even managed to convince the X-men to help me turn on my former associates. After what they put them through, they were all too happy to assist me.”

“I’m sure they had their reservations,” said Mary Jane.

“They certainly did, but I think I’ve done plenty to prove my worth. You see, after I stepped away from the Inner Circle, I pooled my resources – and some that I acquired from my associates – into a sizable trust. I made sure the value of those assets improved upon the Inner Circle’s collapse. As a result, I now control most of the resources they once wielded.”

“Well if your perfume is any indication, I imagine those resources are _considerable_.”

“Let’s just say the X-men don’t need to worry about running out of X-jets anytime soon,” she said curtly. “However, among those assets was the Hellfire Club itself. While the club was the primary front for the Inner Circle for years, it still functioned as a club, even after the Inner Circle’s demise. It’s still intact, fully staffed, and quite lucrative, as most sinful industries tend to be. The problem is – if you can call it that – I’ve neither the time nor the energy to manage it.”

Mary Jane saw where this was going. As she connected the dots in her mind, this moment felt even more fateful than before. Emma then stepped forth and placed her hand on her shoulder, as if to prevent her from escaping this moment. For once, she had no desire to escape.

“That’s where _you_ come in, Mary Jane Watson,” said Emma Frost definitively.

“How so?” asked Mary Jane curiously. “Or maybe a better question is…to what extent?”

“The fact you’re asking the right questions convinces me that you’re the perfect woman for this job,” said Emma with an approving grin. “It’s simple, really. The Inner Circle left a significant vacuum in the hidden power structure of this city. Within that vacuum, the Hellfire Club needs a manager. Believe it or not, being the manager of a successful strip club/brothel comes with many _other_ opportunities.”

“I don’t doubt that. I’m just not sure what these _other_ opportunities entail.”

“Well seeing as how you haven’t outright rejected the idea, I’m glad to see you’re receptive to the idea.”

“I still haven’t accepted it though,” Mary Jane pointed out.

“Nor would I expect you to here on the spot,” said Emma. “Unlike others in our _lurid_ industry, you manage your impulses well, Mary Jane. You don’t make rash decisions – minus those that that make your panties moist, of course.”

“Well my panties are pretty dry right now…if I were wearing any, I mean,” said Mary Jane sheepishly.

“Which is why I know you won’t commit to anything right here, right now,” she said. “I understand that few informed decisions are made while wearing a towel. I’m merely here to present the opportunity. Take some time to consider it, but not too much time. The Hellfire Club can only function for so long without a manager.”

“How much time do I have exactly?”

“More than I’d be willing to give most others,” she answered. “That alone should tell you plenty.”

For once, Emma Frost understated the situation. This was not at all like the other defining moments in Mary Jane’s life. So much of those moments had been built around desperation, necessity, and convenience. They all culminated in the decisions that led her to a career in prostitution. Now, here was a moment that offered something very different.

She could’ve easily rejected Emma’s offer outright. A part of her even wanted to, the idea of getting involved with the Hellfire Club again evoking plenty of concerns. She had a good thing going right now. She didn’t need to complicate her life more than it already was as a high-end prostitute. It would’ve been much easier to just stick to what she was doing and live off the fruits of that.

Then, Mary Jane found herself thinking back to that fateful moment she encountered Peter Parker. That moment had been more random and chaotic, but it became one of the most defining moments in her life. She didn’t have to save him that night the Hobgoblin attacked. She didn’t have to connect with him the way she did. However, she took a chance and it paid off in a profound way. This felt like one of those chances.

_‘And here I was hoping I’d have time to consider my options. Guess I have less time than I thought.’_

As Mary Jane’s mind continued racing, Emma Frost shifted out of her diamond form and retrieved her purse. She had never been one to linger. She said what needed to be said and did what needed to be done. Now, the onus was on Mary Jane.

“And in the spirit of trust and transparency – something the Inner Circle was never big on, mind you – why don’t you visit the club tomorrow?” said Emma. “Reacquaint yourself with your old stomping ground. Get a sense for how it feels now that the stench of Shanobi Shaw and his father has been purged from the air.”

“That’s very generous of you, Emma,” said Mary Jane with folded arms, “so when can I expect you to reveal your ulterior motive?”

“For that, you’ll just have to stop by,” she said with a casual shrug. “The choice is yours, Mary Jane. You proved to me time and again that you’re capable of making better choices than most accomplished whores. If the Hellfire Club is to be more than just the Inner Circle’s dirty little hobby, then it needs someone like you…although I get the sense you might need it more.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“If you have to ask, then you already have half the answer,” she quipped.

A snide grin formed on her face as she casually made her way towards the door. She even made it a point to carry herself with a confidence and poise that could not come from just any former stripper/prostitute. Emma Frost had much more going for her than simply offering a job. There was definitely something else to this, but Mary Jane couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Assuming you get the other half of that answer…I’ll see you tomorrow, Ms. Watson,” said Emma confidently.

She didn’t wait for Mary Jane to express any doubt or reservations. She just opened the door, slipped out, and left her former co-worker behind to contemplate her offer. It was an offer nobody else could possibly give her, full of potential and risks she couldn’t begin to imagine. Even so, Mary Jane couldn’t help but consider it.

Still standing in the center of her living room – still wearing only a towel, no less – she faced a profound and potentially life-alternating decision. Having made plenty of those in far less favorable circumstances, she couldn’t afford to mess this up. Once again, her thoughts drifted back towards Peter and all the ways he had affected her since coming into her life. Making a decision to pursue a lucrative new career was one thing. Making a responsible decision was something else altogether.

However, in remembering all the decisions she made before she met Peter, Mary Jane came to an unavoidable realization. She had no more excuses for making the wrong decisions for the right reasons. In that sense, her decision was clear.

_‘With great power comes great responsibility. Peter taught me that the night we met. Maybe he should also have added that great opportunities come with great responsibilities as well. I wasn’t ready for those responsibilities before, but I’m ready for them now! I owe it to myself…and to us.’_

* * *

**Up next: Bold Benefits**


	2. Bold Benefits

** The New Red Queen  
Chapter 2: Bold Benefits **

* * *

**The Hellfire Club**

_‘The Hellfire Club. Never thought I’d be back here again.’_

Mary Jane Watson looked up at the seemingly innocuous building before her. It was a building that, until today, she went out of her way to avoid. This place – this secretive enclave of decadence within New York City – still evoked many mixed feelings. It was where she officially entered the sex industry. It was also where she came uncomfortably close to making some very bad decisions.

From the outside, the facility itself hadn’t changed. The Hellfire Club was still hidden within New York’s concrete jungle. Officially, the building was a typical part-residential/part-commercial structure nestled between some faceless office buildings and a few overpriced condos. It wasn’t very tall. The windows were small and blacked out. It didn’t have any iconic architecture. If anything, it was overshadowed by the surrounding structures, which was probably by design. Anyone who walked by it would never know that this building contained a strip club/brothel.

Emma Frost once told her that the building was owned by Shaw Industries, the company that Shanobi’s father ran. She also told her that the elder Shaw spared no expense in making the Hellfire Club the best club of its kind. The end result said a lot about the man and even more about the son who tried to control her. Now, Emma wanted Mary Jane Watson to manage it.

Standing in the shadow of this building, Mary Jane felt many mixed emotions. Her memories of this place included many decadent moments. These moments helped her become the skilled prostitute she became. The acts themselves didn’t bother her as much as the secrets behind the club that she didn’t learn until much later. While these moments made her hesitate, they weren’t enough to make her turn back.

_‘You’ve made your decision, MJ. You might as well see what you’ve gotten yourself into.’_

Taking a deep breath, Mary Jane entered the building, knowing she wouldn’t understand the full extent of her decision until it was too late. She was taking a chance here – one she never would’ve taken before Peter Parker entered her life. Emma Frost gave her an opportunity. She had a chance to build a life beyond that of a prostitute. She had passed up one too many chances in her life. She had to make sure this one counted for all the right reasons.

Upon entering the building, Mary Jane saw the first sign that the Hellfire Club was undergoing an overhaul. The lobby, once so cold and unwelcoming, was teaming with construction workers and various equipment. They were hard at work, renovating and redecorating the lobby to the specifications that Emma Frost undoubtedly gave them. She saw several men armed with crowbars ripping out the emblem of Shaw Enterprise. Mary Jane couldn’t help but smile at such a sight. It helped put her mind at ease.

As she looked around at the chaos, a large man in a suit approached. He bore a uniform very different from the ones she saw before. The old Victorian outfits were gone, replaced by something much more contemporary and appropriate.

“Excuse me. Are you Mary Jane Watson?” asked the man.

“Yeah, that’s me,” said Mary Jane, still cautious in her approach.

“Good. You’re right on time,” he replied. “Ms. Frost is expecting you. Please follow me.”

The man was more polite than the guards Mary Jane remembered. This man sounded more like a professional and less like the emotionless drones that Shanobi’s father seemed to prefer. It was another positive sign that Emma was bringing meaningful change to this place.

Feeling somewhat more at ease, Mary Jane followed the man around the workers. The sound of drills, hammers, and various other tools filled the lobby, hinting at the sheer extent of the overhaul of this place. Now, Emma wanted her to be part of that overhaul. While Mary Jane may have had reservations, her curiosity was definitely peaked.

“Looks like Ms. Frost is making herself at home,” she commented as she looked around.

“She’s made her intentions for this facility quite clear. That’s for sure,” replied the guard. “She wants to overhaul, refine, and improve this entire operation. Those are _her_ words, not mine.”

“Well she’s off to a good start,” said Mary Jane. “Can’t say I expected anything less from her.”

“Ms. Frost sets her expectations high. We’re all aware of that. However, compared to the guy who used to run the show – well, let’s just say her expectations are more _reasonable_.”

Mary Jane snickered to herself. This man must have heard plenty of nasty rumors about Shaw Industries. She doubted he knew how painfully true some of those rumors were. She even saw him crack a smile when one of the signs bearing Shaw Industry’s logo fell on the floor and shattered. That assured Mary Jane that she could get on board with Emma’s _expectations_.

After navigating the unfinished lobby, the guard led Mary Jane through a couple of doors and into a private elevator. He then utilized a special key on his wrists to activate it. Once the elevator began moving, the guard entered a few commands on his phone. After the doors opened, he led her through a few more secure doors guarded by biometric scanners, cameras, and armed men in similar attire.

This part of the club hadn’t changed. Since Hellfire Club was so secretive, there were some elaborate security procedures. Every patron had to be screened, searched, and scanned to a level on par with most SHIELD facilities. They also had to prove they had a six-figure line of credit so they could afford the _experiences_ the Hellfire Club offered. Mary Jane sensed that Emma Frost didn’t want to abandon those experiences and not just because of their lucrative nature.

_‘I guess Emma isn’t changing the Hellfire Club’s security policies. I suppose that makes sense if she wants to maintain the kind of decadence this place celebrates. Not sure if that makes sense in the grand scheme of things, but then again Emma has always had a taste for decadence. I like to think my tastes are a bit more refined, but given the things I did while I was working here – well, I see why she thinks I’m qualified for this job.’_

Mary Jane stopped scrutinizing Emma’s decisions surrounding the Hellfire Club. At the moment, the only one that mattered was the decision to offer her a job at this place. Mary Jane chose to focus on that issue as the guard led her past the final security door. She already decided to come here. When the door behind her closed and the guard stayed behind, this decision became permanent.

Once past that final door, Mary Jane entered the main club. Unlike the lobby, it hadn’t changed much. It was still the same spacious, opulent, overtly decadent atmosphere she remembered. Everything from the plush velvet seats to the large chandlers to the several main stages looked exactly the same. Since it was the middle of the day, it was completely vacant. However, the smell of sex, alcohol, and debauchery still lingered in the air, hinting that this club had been as active as ever.

“Never been here this early…or fully clothed, for that matter,” said Mary Jane as she looked around.

As she made her way through the club, her gaze narrowed on the stages in the front. Vivid memories of her dancing on these stages, taking her clothes off and seducing countless horny men, played out before her eyes. She could still see herself up on that stage, shaking her heart-shaped butt, slithering out of her G-string while men cheered her on.

“So many memories. So much deviance. So much sex,” she mused. “Was it _all_ irresponsible?”

Now lost in her memories, Mary Jane got up on one of the stages and touched the pole she once so skillfully used in her striptease. She casually walked around the pole, reliving these feelings. What made them stand out went beyond the rush of getting naked in front of strangers. These were feelings that established the distinction between the woman she was before she met Peter Parker and the woman she had since become.

“No. It’s not _that_ simple. It _never_ is,” said Mary Jane as she gripped the pole. “Irresponsibility led me here, but I _thrived_ because I made the best of a bad situation. If I had been _that_ irresponsible, I’d have never escaped Shanobi Shaw.”

It was a unique perspective, one that she only gained after meeting Peter. For so long, she tried not to think about the Hellfire Club. She didn’t want to second guess her decision to leave. It might have been the right decision, but it was hard to leave behind – this decadent yet lucrative world where she fully embraced her sexual proclivities. Being back here might have evoked many mixed feelings, but if she looked past Shanobi Shaw and all his dirty secrets, then a lot of those feelings were positive.

Mary Jane was so engrossed in old memories and feelings that she didn’t notice Emma Frost stepping out onto the stage from the side-entrance. It was only when she saw her reflection in the pole that she acknowledged her former co-worker’s presence.

“Feeling _nostalgic_ , darling? If so, then I’d say you’re overdressed,” said Emma.

“Hello again, Emma. Are you capable of greeting someone _without_ making a dirty joke?” said Mary Jane, still fixated on the stripper pole.

“You’re in an empty strip club that you used to work at, standing on a stage you used to strip on, and looking like you want to give someone a lap dance,” she retorted. “I challenge you to find someone who could _resist_.”

“Point taken,” said Mary Jane with a half-grin, “but if you’re expecting a free show, I’m sorry to disappoint. My clothes are staying on and I’m not attracted to women in _that_ way.”

“Give me time. After you hear what I have to offer, you might change your mind.”

“Again with the dirty jokes?”

“I wasn’t joking,” said Emma in a more serious tone.

Mary Jane finally turned away from her old stripper pole and towards the former White Queen. She wore very different attire compared to last night. She looked less like a former stripper and more like a businesswoman, bearing a well-fitting pantsuit. However, she still retained some of her decadent style. The pantsuit was white, matching the color of her stripper attire, and the blouse overtly showed off her cleavage. Emma Frost’s career might have changed, but her style certainly didn’t.

Setting aside the memories and feelings of the past, Mary Jane adopted Emma’s demeanor. This was, after all, a matter of business. Emma offered her a job and Mary Jane was here to consider it.

“I guess I’m ready to ditch the jokes as well,” said Mary Jane. “I came here for many reasons. _Nostalgia_ isn’t one of them.”

“The way you were talking to yourself, you could’ve fooled me,” said Emma with folded arms. “I’m glad you saved me the trouble of posting a nefarious ad on Craigslist, but how serious are you about my offer?”

“More serious than I expected, that’s for sure,” said Mary Jane. “If you had come to me just a few months ago, I probably would still be home, screening new clients and preparing for my next appointment.”

“Why is that? What changed in the past few months?” asked Emma curiously.

Mary Jane hesitated to answer. She wasn’t prepared to tell her how Peter Parker came into her life. For all she knew, Emma already read her mind and gleaned the details. Those intimate details were still an important part of this decision though. As she thought about all the recent changes in her life, she turned back to her old stripper pole.

“It’s hard to put into words what changed and how it all unfolded,” she said distantly.

“You can use thoughts if you want. That works for me too,” said Emma.

“I’d rather not. Even _thoughts_ can’t tell the full story. To be honest, I don’t think I’ve fully processed all the changes. I can only say they’re important. They’ve helped put a lot of things into perspective – including the time I spent here at the Hellfire Club.”

Emma cast her a skeptical gaze. Mary Jane sensed in her a mix of confusion and skepticism. She expected as such. Even if she told Emma about Peter Parker and all the ways he impacted her, she doubted she could appreciate the newfound clarity she felt. That clarify, however, was a big part of what led her back to this decadent world.

“First and foremost, don’t get the wrong idea. I don’t regret working at the Hellfire Club. I don’t regret being a stripper, having sex for money, or enjoying myself along the way,” said Mary Jane.

“Nor should you,” said Emma. “I wouldn’t have tapped you for this job if you did, but I assume there are other _ideas_ at work here.”

“There are and they have _nothing_ to do with sex work, believe it or not,” said Mary Jane.

“I’m reluctant to believe certain things, but I’m open to being persuaded.”

“Then maybe you’ll appreciate what I _do_ regret. You see, sex work never bothered me. It was the _circumstances_ that led to it. I never set out for a career in stripping or prostitution. It’s one of those jobs that found me, but only because I put myself in that position. I had options. I had choices. I even had other skills I could’ve refined and turned into fulfilling careers. But I _didn’t_. I was just so _irresponsible_ with my choices. Every chance I had to do something more with my life…I just threw it away.”

Emma Frost’s skepticism turned to intrigue. Looking back over at the former White Queen, Mary Jane saw someone who didn’t share her experiences. From what little she knew about Emma history, she surmised that she had far fewer choices when it came to her career choices. She didn’t know the details, but she figured Emma could appreciate Mary Jane’s perspective better than most.

“Working at the Hellfire Club and being a high-end prostitute – to some extent, it was the path of least resistance,” said Mary Jane. “It was a job that maximized my natural talents. It also helped me make the most money with the least amount of work – the orgasms being a nice bonus, of course.”

“As they should be,” said Emma, still maintaining a serious tone. “So how does the opportunity before you fit into all this?”

“Well for one, it puts me in a familiar predicament,” she continued. “If I were to continue being irresponsible, I’d stick with my current line of work is easier. It’s easier, familiar, and less stressful…to the extent that being a prostitute is stressful, mind you.”

“Except you don’t want to be _irresponsible_ anymore,” surmised Emma. “For whatever reason, responsibility is a big deal for you.”

“You’re right. It is. I can’t tell you why, but it’s a _big_ fucking deal for me at this point in my life. That’s why I need to be sure that accepting this offer is more responsible than rejecting it. As it stands, you’re the only one who can assure me of that.”

Now, it was Mary Jane’s turn to cast Emma a critical gaze. She was the one on the spot now. She had to prove that this was not another one of the Hellfire Club’s dirty secrets. Having come uncomfortably close to being caught up in those secrets, she made it clear that this had to be different. This couldn’t be the same Hellfire Club she remembered.

Emma, to her credit, didn’t flinch. In fact, she cast Mary Jane an approving grin. She always did appreciate those who could raise themselves to her level. Few women could. Few men could, for that matter. It made her difficult, but in a good way.

“Well if this is your way of scrutinizing a deal before accepting it, congratulations. You just did what 95 percent of people fail to do when dealing with my endeavors,” said Emma.

“And I never even went to a fancy business school. What’s that say about those people?” said Mary Jane with growing confidence.

“That an experienced whore is more qualified than most in such endeavors,” she replied. “I’d say that applies here because I’m not looking to run the Hellfire Club the same way Shaw ran it. Policies that include exploitation, brainwashing, blackmail, and several other egregious crimes I’d rather not list are rather _outdated_ in my opinion.”

“And bad for repeat business,” added Mary Jane.

“At the same time, however, what this club does still qualifies as _illegal_. For reasons that continue to _confound_ me, prostitution is illegal. A number of activities surrounding it are also illegal. The operation of this club is ripe with questionable legal practices. If the NYPD Vice Squad came in on a typical Tuesday night, they’d faint within the first hour.”

“I’ve been thumbing my nose at vice squads for quite some time now. I’m _uncomfortably_ comfortable living my life, knowing that what I do for a living is illegal,” said Mary Jane. “It stopped bothering me the first time I blew a guy during a lap dance.”

“Which is good for this job and for the purpose I want this club to serve,” said Emma. “Legal or not, the Hellfire Club has its place. If it were to shut down tomorrow, something else just like it – and likely _far_ worse – would come to take its place. Having seen how bad it can get under the likes of Sebastian Shaw, I don’t want that.”

“ _Nobody_ in this city wants that, even if they’d never admit it.”

“That’s why I need someone who can be everything he and his brat of a son aren’t. I need someone who can appropriately manage the vice and decadence in the Hellfire Club, sifting the healthy forms of debauchery from the shady dealings that give our industry a bad name. In a sense, I need someone who is…”

Emma’s words trailed off, but Mary Jane quickly picked up on the deeper meaning of her words and finished her thought for her.

“Responsible,” she said with a telling grin.

“Yes. I’d say that’s astonishingly appropriate,” said Emma, grinning as well.

It was official. Emma Frost effectively assured Mary Jane that they were on the same page. The reservations and uncertainty she had before were officially settled. She chose to look into this opportunity, hoping that it was one of those chances that she had too readily dismissed in the past. This was the real deal. This was one of those opportunities and Mary Jane was ready to embrace it.

“Then I think you’ve told me everything I hoped to hear,” said Mary Jane proudly.

“A wise and responsible choice, darling,” said Emma. “Does that mean you’re ready to make it official?”

“It means I’m ready to discuss terms. I may be a whore, but I’m a whore who knows the value of bargaining before we get down to business.”

The grin on Emma’s face widened.

“I think I’m going to enjoy working with you, Ms. Watson,” she said. “Follow me in the back. Let’s go over those terms. I’ve even prepared a little something to _sweeten_ the deal.”

* * *

**Mary Jane Watson’s Condo – One Week Ago**

Long before she began a career in prostitution, Mary Jane Watson often sought advice from her Aunt Anna. Between her asshole father and overwhelmed mother, she was the only one in her family who gave her meaningful guidance. Without that guidance, she could’ve easily ended up in a much worse situation than high-end prostitution.

One day, shortly after her 13th birthday, Mary Jane asked her Aunt Anna about her future. Being a growing young girl with little direction, she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. Her Aunt Anna, never one to put corrupt the chaotic mind of a 13-year-old girl, told her that few knew what path their lives would take as teenagers. Even many full-fledged adults didn’t know and many of Mary Jane’s later experiences proved that.

However, her Aunt Anna did give her one important bit of advice. She said that the measure of how fulfilled someone is in their career can be measured by how well they sleep at night. Whether they toil for hours a day or barely work at all, their ability to go to bed peacefully said a lot about the state of their lives. If Mary Jane were to use that measure on her life right now, then the results would be mixed at best.

_‘What are you doing to yourself, MJ? Why does something that feels so right make everything else seems so…incomplete?’_

These difficult questions plagued Mary Jane’s mind as she lay wide awake in bed, staring at the ceiling and unable to rest. That should’ve been impossible. For one, she wasn’t alone in her bed.

Lying right next to her was a sleeping Peter Parker. His results were clearly better because he was sleeping like a log. It probably helped that they were both naked, having spent the evening rolling around on her living room floor, having sex while a baseball game played in the background. They really wore each other out, as they often did whenever they met up. Their intimate encounters added some much needed balance to her life as a prostitute and his life as a masked vigilante.

For that reason, among many others, Mary Jane had no excuses for being _this_ restless. Peter toiled every day, working a full-time job at Horizon Labs and fighting crime with whatever time he could spare. Conversely, she worked part-time, made a lot more money, and enjoyed an abundance of free time that most employed adults could only envy. Rest should’ve been easy for her, especially after a round of heated sex.

This frustrating sleeplessness was very new. Mary Jane never had a problem going to bed at night. Even on days when she served multiple clients with overly decadent tastes, she still went to sleep without regrets. Regret was something no prostitute could struggle with and hope to succeed. The problem was she didn’t even know if this feeling was a result of regret, restlessness, or something more.

_‘It shouldn’t be this way. Everything in my life has been getting better. I’m still a successful high-end prostitute. I’m still extremely comfortable having whatever sex I want or need for a given situation. I’m still having regular, unfaked orgasms in either case. I’m even connecting with people in ways I haven’t dared since I moved out of my father’s home. So what is it? Why do I feel this way?’_

Mary Jane’s thoughts grew increasingly desperate. Looking over at the clock radio near her bed and noting the late hour, she felt even less inclined to sleep. She was on the verge of burying her face in her pillow and screaming. Then, she turned to her other side to see Peter sleeping next to her. In an instant, the answer became laughably obvious.

_‘Oh yeah. That’s a good reason. That’s a damn good reason.’_

Her frustration settled. The tension within her faded. Now lying on her side, gazing at the sleeping Peter Parker, Mary Jane smiled. She also found herself scooting closer to him under the covers, the heat from his naked body mixing with hers. Placing her chin just above his shoulder, she began gently pawing his chest.

As her soft hands grazed over Peter’s upper body, a few features stood out. She passed over a few bruises and a couple small scars, likely byproducts from his exploits as Spider-Man. It still amazed her how any man could take on such responsibilities, putting himself and those he cared about in danger. In touching those scars, another reason came to her.

_‘You do what you do, knowing it’s a harder, risker path. You push yourself hard and the world sometimes pushes back even harder. Even with superpowers, you struggle and you persevere. I don’t know if I could ever be as strong as you, Peter Parker.’_

As Mary Jane admired this strength, her smile widened. She felt Peter shift in his sleep under her warm touch. He drew her in closer, welcoming her into his embrace. His hand found its way to hers and he gave it a light squeeze, filling Mary Jane with an affection and warmth that she still hadn’t gotten used to.

In her line of work, she was used to fake or half-hearted intimacy. She heard plenty of men proclaim their love for her, often during and after sex. She lived so much of her life within this brand of intimacy that she forgot what the real thing felt like. With Peter Parker in her life, she was reminded of that feeling in the best possible way.

_‘You’ve done a lot to complicate my life, Peter, but in the best possible way. You’re making me think and feel things I’ve avoided, ignored, or just plain overlooked. You’re make it impossible to just live my life the same way I’ve always lived it. Again, that’s probably a good thing. I never used to think past my next client, my next appointment, or my next orgasm. Now I find myself looking forward to so much more…even though I have no idea where it leads.’_

It was kind of scary, the way Peter affected her outlook. She could no longer be content with the way she had been doing things. Just being a successful prostitute in New York City wasn’t enough anymore. Just being free and independent wasn’t enough either. Being around Peter inspired her to do more, but she had no idea what that meant.

_‘I doubt I’ll figure that out tonight. I might not get a full night’s sleep until I do. But I like to think I’m up for the challenge. That’s what you’ve done for me, Peter Parker. I hope I can make you proud. I hope I can impact your life as well as you’ve affected mine.’_

It seemed daunting, given how much she owed this man. He already saved her life from the Hobgoblin the night they met. Even though Mary Jane gave him the best VIP treatment a high-end prostitute could give, they still weren’t even. They may never be truly even, but that didn’t stop her from making the effort. In the same way she put so much energy into her job as a prostitute, she made sure she put that same energy into thanking this man for being part of her life.

_‘I can only do so much without superpowers. Even so, I like to think I’ve made your life simpler and not just by ensuring a healthy sex life. You’ve shared a lot of painful secrets with me. You’ve come to me for comfort and connection, more so than sex. You do all this without demanding anything of me. You don’t ask that I change who I am or what I do for a living. You make me stronger in your own special way. I make you stronger in my own way.’_

As Mary Jane clung to Peter’s warmth and imparted her own, she began pawing his chest again. This time, her touch was more intimate. She avoided the scars, instead focusing on the strength within. Feeling his hard muscles and sharp sinews, she felt some of that strength within her as well. However, that’s not all she felt.

Touching him like this didn’t just remind her of his strength. It also reminded her that Peter Parker was a very fit, very _handsome_ young man. Despite regularly servicing professional athletes as a prostitute, Peter conveyed a special brand of allure – one that evoked a special kind of desire.

In following this feeling, her hand made its way down Peter’s torso and towards the parts of his body that were covered by the sheets. Between the strength he imparted and the desire he inspired, Mary Jane decided to act on this feeling.

_‘My options might be limited, but I can make the few I have really count. It makes me better. It makes you better. It makes us better in so many ways…some more than others.’_

A mischievous yet playful grin formed on her face. Under the sheet, her hand reached Peter’s resting manhood. With tact and skill that could only be learned by an experienced whore, Mary Jane grasped it, triggering an immediate reaction from Peter.

“Mmm…” he moaned, his voice echoing with blissful approval.

Encouraged by his reaction, Mary Jane began squeezing and stroking his cock with the utmost care. She also began kissing around his neck and chest, turning strength into desire and desire into arousal.

Before long, she could feel the arousal manifesting with greater intensity. His manhood hardened within her grasp. Even though they had sex earlier, Peter had demonstrated an uncanny ability to be ready again. He claimed it was a byproduct of his powers, but Mary Jane suspected that there were other forces at work. Following these forces, she continued her intimate touching, causing his penis to become more erect and drawing her lover out of his slumber.

“Hnn…Mary Jane?” said Peter, his eyes still half-closed.

“Shhh. It’s okay, Tiger. Let me make your sleep more _refreshing_ ,” said Mary Jane seductively.

He offered no complaints. She swore he smiled, despite being half-asleep. She just smiled back and offered more intimate kissing, trailing her lips down his neck and over his chest. Peter’s body shifted and stirred in accord with her gestures, welcoming them and embracing her in the process.

Once within his arms, Mary Jane was even more motivated. His penis was now half-erect and she could hear his heart racing within his chest. Eager to go the extra distance for this man, she pushed back the sheet covering his lower body to reveal his growing manhood. Then, with the uncanny skill of a high-end prostitute, she slithered down his manly body until she hovered over his waist. Now on her knees, bent over and with both hands grasping his dick, she began giving him oral sex.

“Ohhh…Mary Jane!” gasped Peter, now mostly awake. “You’re still…that horny?”

“Mmm…what can I say?” she said playfully as she gave his shaft a thorough lick. “You make feel…amazing things.”

He let out more blissful gasps as her lips and tongue trailed along the length of his shaft. Looking up at him in the darkened room, Mary Jane watched his face twitch and contort to the sensations. His hands found their way to her head, gently guiding her every move while fondling her auburn hair.

Peter’s touch and blissful moans further encouraged her. She sucked harder and faster, getting him fully erect with stunning efficiency for a man that had been asleep only moments ago. As he became aroused, Mary Jane felt her own arousal building as well. Strength and desire turned to a burning heat between her legs, causing the folds of her pussy to become moist. As she sucked him off, one of her hands slipped down between her legs, accelerating the arousal as well as her desire.

In short order, she and Peter were fully aroused. Despite the late hour – despite having had heated sex with this man earlier this evening – they were ready for more. Their connection and their desire for one another was just that strong.

Ready and eager to embrace it, Mary Jane ceased her oral teasing and crawled back on top of him. She was now straddling his hips, her knees resting at his sides so her pelvis aligned perfectly with his. His eyes now half-open, he gazed up at her with a mix of drowsiness and desire. For all he knew, this was very vivid, very sexy dream. For Mary Jane, it was so much more.

“Here it comes, Peter,” she said to him intently. “Take me…and I’ll embrace you.”

“Oh Mary Jane…” was all Peter could respond with.

It was the only response she needed. Assured of their connection and their desire, Mary Jane reached behind her back, grasped the base of Peter’s dick, and lowered herself onto it. The smooth, sensual sensations of his flesh penetrating hers filled their bodies. They each let out deep moans as the intimate pleasure they loved so much consumed them.

“Oohhh Peter!” Mary Jane gasped. “Please…take me!”

Heeding her urgent calls, Peter’s powerful hands found their way to her butt. Then, with his powerful grip on her, she began moving her hips. Back and forth, her pelvis moved, working his rigid manhood within the tight folds of her pussy. Hot sensations of bliss followed. Those intimate feelings of connecting with someone followed as well. Together, both feelings created a unique brand of ecstasy.

As Mary Jane established a steady sexual rhythm, she grasped Peter’s hands and guided them to her breasts. He instinctively squeezed them, showing a hint of that spider-strength that she had come to love so much. He knew how she liked to be touched and how she liked having her breasts fondled. It added to every feeling as their naked bodies moved together in the night.

_‘Yes. THIS is that greater strength. THIS is that unique feeling only we share. It’s amazing. I didn’t know it was missing until I felt it with you, Peter Parker. Now, it’s making me feel other things – confusing, conflicting, and wonderful things.’_

Mary Jane closed her eyes and smiled as she continued riding her lover into a blissful daze. This was not the same heated, fervent sex that they enjoyed earlier. This was slower and more thorough. Every gyration of her hips and every squeeze of her breasts – it was all focused on getting the most out of every movement. The way Peter’s cock slithered within her pussy, stimulating all those sensitive areas he came to know so well – it added a special dimension to this intimate act.

Given her line of work, Mary Jane appreciated this feeling more than most. She spent most of her life mastering the basics of sex. She could do it with many different men for many different reasons and she could enjoy it on her own terms. Getting pleasure out of sex had never been an issue for her. Before she became a prostitute, being intimate with others hadn’t been an issue either, having had numerous boyfriends. However, none of those experiences gave her a feeling like this.

This feeling, and all the complications that came with it, escalated quickly with Peter. As Mary Jane rode his cock, the sensations intensified as she neared her climax. Peter was close too. She was better than most at reading the unique twitches of a man’s face as he neared his orgasm. Wanting to share this pleasure and this feeling with him, she adjusted the rhythm of her movements, synchronizing their bodies to the approaching pleasure.

“Mary Jane, I…I’m close,” gasped Peter, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Me too, Peter. Please…do it with me. Cum with me!” Mary Jane urged.

She squeezed his hands a little tighter, encouraging him to squeeze her breasts accordingly. This sent shivers of bliss through her body, pushing her closer to her peak. She was ready to cross that threshold. She was ready to embrace that ecstasy that she was so fond of.

However, she held back to ensure her lover shared it, an act she rarely did with a client. Getting pleasure from sex as a prostitute was a bonus, not an act of intimacy. For Peter Parker, this feeling had to be different. The pleasure had to take on greater meaning. As she felt his member throb inside her, preparing for another powerful release, she embraced that meaning.

“Ohhh Peter!” Mary Jane cried out.

The echoes of her passionate voice helped send Peter over the edge. He closed his eyes and let out a deep gasp as hips jerked and his lower body tensed in accord with his release. As soon as Mary Jane felt his hot cum inside her, she moved her hips with a few thorough gyrations to send her over the edge as well. In another harmonious act of intimacy, she and Peter Parker achieved orgasm.

Her body shifted to this feeling as it always did, her toes curling and her lower back arching as warm waves of pleasure washed over her. Mary Jane, her hands still atop Peter’s, leaned back a bit and savored every feeling. Even though she had orgasms on a regular basis as a prostitute, there was still something special about the pleasure Peter gave her. It went beyond basic pleasure. That connection they made the night he saved her life from the hobgoblin – it continued to blossom in so many ways. It changed her world and how she saw it.

_‘Peter Parker…what have you done to me? I don’t know what it is. I don’t know what it’s doing to me or where it will lead. But I like it!’_

Mary Jane lingered in her euphoric daze, clinging to Peter’s hands until the waves of bliss settled. She felt his dick throb inside her pussy as the bliss flowed through him as well. She made sure he enjoyed every last bit of it before rising up off him. While their flesh had parted, the connection remained strong.

Still buzzing from the pleasure they felt, Mary Jane let out a content sight as she laid down on top of her lover, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart racing through heavy breathing. She also felt his powerful arms enrapture her in their protective warmth, holding her close in a strong embrace.

“God, I love you, Mary Jane,” said Peter, his voice still dazed and drowsy.

“I love you too, Peter,” said Mary Jane. “That may just be the afterglow talking, but I’ll say it anyways.”

She wasn’t sure if he heard her. She sensed Peter slipping back into that half-awake, half-asleep state he often entered after wearing himself out. Even if he hadn’t heard her, Mary Jane felt she still conveyed the necessary sentiment and that’s what mattered most to her.

It should’ve been scary, telling a man she loved him. She had said those words before with past boyfriends. She even said it with clients, albeit as part of an act. It was a cardinal rule among prostitutes. Never fall in love or admit love to someone, be they a client or a lover. It could only complicate things. However, Mary Jane had since realized that this rule had an important exception.

_‘So THAT’S what it’s doing to me. It’s making me love someone. It’s a strange kind of love, that’s for sure. It’s a love I can share with a man one night while fucking other men for money on the side. I’m pretty sure that breaks every major rule about being a prostitute on some levels. Then again, Peter and I are both strange in our own right. Maybe that’s why it works. Maybe that’s why I still don’t know where it will lead.’_

Mary Jane smiled to herself as she sank into her lover’s embrace, finally feeling relaxed enough to sleep. However, she still realized that some of these issues remained unresolved. Admitting she was in love with Peter Parker was the easy part. Knowing what that meant and where that would lead her was something else altogether.

She was going to find out at some point. She didn’t doubt for a second that this connection she had with Peter would lead to more upheavals, both directly and indirectly. She was finally starting to accept that. As Mary Jane slipped into a deep sleep, she promised herself – and Peter, for that matter – that she would be ready when the time came.

* * *

**Hellfire Club – Present Time**

“Review each document as much as you need,” said Emma Frost from behind a fancy desk. “You’ll see that I’ve taken care of the bulk of the paperwork.”

“So you have,” said Mary Jane, impressed by the buxom blonde’s thoroughness. “You actually created a legitimate paper trail for me. How the hell did you manage that?”

“With the skill and tact that a smart businesswoman would,” she replied. “I filled in the necessary _blanks_ with the help of a few well-connected associates…some of which have seen me naked.”

“That’s _reassuring_ ,” said Mary Jane in a humored voice as she flipped through the documents.

There were a lot of things she could say about Emma Frost, most of which had been said before in more vulgar terms. This woman knew her stuff. She knew how to be prepared, covering every possible angle and accounting for every possible detail. It made her good at both blowjobs and business. Who knew those skills translated so well to the world of business?

It was still a lot of information to process. As soon as she set foot in the spacious office, which overlooked the main club and could only be accessed through an elevator, Emma presented her with a stack of papers that depicted the nature of her job. Officially, she would be the general manager of the Hellfire Club. That meant she would deal with employees, organize the staff, and pay taxes like any legitimate business in New York. The more lurid details of the business were understandably absent or carefully worded. Mary Jane was no lawyer, but she understood the importance of legitimacy.

This would be a significant change from her current job. One of the benefits – or drawbacks, in some instances – of being a prostitute was that it had very little bureaucracy. Since it was illegal, she couldn’t just register with the city. She had to be very careful, making sure she didn’t raise too many red flags. It was still set up in a way where a sufficiently competent police officer with too much free time could figure out that she was a prostitute. She had to rely on the authorities being lazy or incompetent. This served her well for the most part, but it was still a risk.

If she was reading these documents correctly, then those risks would be an afterthought. As general manager of the Hellfire Club, Mary Jane Watson would have a legitimate job with legitimate documentation. Even an overly competent police officer couldn’t look at these things and arrest her, even with the illegal activity that was sure to take place in this club. For once, she could live her life without the constant fear of being arrested. It was just one of the many appeals of the opportunity before her.

“There’s a lot to go over here,” said Mary Jane as she sifted through a couple of documents. “Who knew there was this much to running a strip club/brothel in the middle of New York?”

“It’s a necessary evil, I suppose,” said Emma with a shrug. “If they weren’t doing it here, there’d be orgies in the streets and traffic is bad enough in this city.”

“You make it sound like a public service,” joked Mary Jane.

“Well what else would you call serving the needs of horny rich men?”

“Point taken,” she said. “From the looks of it though, you’ve done everything you can to make it legitimate…to a point. There are a lot of codes, policies, and people I’ll have to manage.”

“You’ve managed a steady list of loyal clients while sticking to policies that kept you out of jail,” said Emma. “I think you can handle it.”

“I think I can handle it too. It’s just going to be a transition, to say the least,” said Mary Jane confidently as she singled out a few documents. “I mean this place already deals with _way_ more money than I’ve ever managed. Take this spreadsheet, for example. Is this really how much we’re going to make giving lap-dances alone?”

Emma Frost looked at the document she was holding up and her grin widened.

“Actually, that’s _not_ the revenue from lap dances,” she said. “That’s _your_ starting salary, Ms. Watson.”

Mary Jane scoffed at first and looked at the figure again. When she read over the numbers again and made the necessary connections, she blinked a few times to make sure her eyes were working properly.

Once convinced her sight wasn’t playing tricks on her, Mary Jane’s demeanor shifted. Her gaze alternated between Emma Frost and the spreadsheet, still not convinced that she was reading this accurately. It took a couple moments for her brain to process this. Once it did, a sense of shock took over.

“Seriously? _That’s_ what you’re paying me?” said Mary Jane, still in disbelief.

“It’s not a misprint, I assure you,” Emma told her in an overly casual tone. “Like you said, the Hellfire Club manages a lot of money. As such, I think it’s only fair that the general manager be compensated accordingly.”

Mary Jane shook her head in amazement. This was overwhelming in a completely different way now, but she wasn’t complaining.

“This…this is more money than some of my top clients make!” she exclaimed. “You’re saying I’ll make this _without_ taking my clothes off?”

“Well there’s no policy against doing this job naked,” teased Emma, “but if you want…”

“That’s okay. I’m pretty sure I know what I want now.”

“Then what are you waiting for? What’s keeping you from making this official? A lesser whore would’ve signed these papers ten seconds ago. Then again, you’re not a lesser whore.”

“No. I’m not,” said Mary Jane distantly.

She needed a moment to catch her breath and collect herself. Still looking at the documents, Mary Jane stood up and started pacing around the office. Looking around, she saw a hint of what she would experience with this job. The office alone was larger than some of the apartments she had lived on. There was still that distinct, pseudo-Victorian ambience that conveyed class and wealth. It reflected the wealth that she would now be part of, if she chose.

However, she resisted the urge to make that choice hastily and irresponsibly. She could already hear Peter’s voice in her ear, urging her to stop and think. It was probably a good thing and it might even be the reason why Emma came to her with this offer.

This job would give her everything. She could make a lot of money and do it under the guise of a semi-legitimate business. It was a business that involved sex, something she knew a lot about and could definitely use in making this club work. It would’ve been easy to just accept the offer and run this club like it had always been run, but Mary Jane wasn’t as inclined to take the easiest path this time. If she was going to do this, she had to do it responsibly.

“There is something I’ll need to add to this package – a provision, so to speak, to ensure the Hellfire Club runs in a responsible way,” said Mary Jane, adopting a more serious tone after she had calmed down.

“Of course,” said Emma, rolling her eyes somewhat. “You’ve clearly developed a _fetish_ of sorts for responsibility, if that’s not to bold a term.”

“It’s more than that. It’s part of a new perspective I’ve gained – one I’m not abandoning, no matter how much you pay me.”

“And just like that, you’ve gone above and beyond the mark of a competent whore, pushing the limits of negotiation.”

“This isn’t a negotiation, Emma. This is a deal-breaker for me,” said Mary Jane strongly. “You said it yourself. The Hellfire Club hurt people through extortion, manipulation, and probably other methods I’m better off not knowing.”

“Trust me. You’ll sleep easier at night if you didn’t,” said Emma under her breath.

“Except if I’m general manager, I will know what this club does, why it does it, and how it goes about it,” Mary Jane continued. “I know it walks in a legally gray area. I’m perfectly comfortable in that area. Hell, I’ve lived most of my adult life in it. But in that life, I made it a point to serve those who both earned and deserved it while denying those who didn’t. That means the Wilson Fisks, Hammerheads, and Tombstones of the world never got past my screening methods.”

“So what does that mean here? You won’t serve criminals, crime lords, or anyone of the sort?” said Emma with a raised eyebrow. “You should know they do have a sizable chunk of the market share for illicit sex.”

“I know they do,” said Mary Jane, “and I’m not talking about denying them service. I’m talking about using the power of this club – that power that makes criminals and civilians alike seek its pleasures – to confront them.”

Emma remained skeptical. Mary Jane could tell a part of her disapproved of this idea, but she didn’t outright reject it. This was the reason why she hesitated to accept the offer outright. She saw in this opportunity something that would grant her more than just a steady job with a fat paycheck. Like Peter, she saw a unique power in this position. With that power came a responsibility – one she didn’t intend to run from.

“We’ll be in a unique position to do some good with the Hellfire Club…and not just the good that comes with giving rich men some extra pussy,” said Mary Jane, now pacing around the office as she worked out the details in her head. “Being a prostitute taught me a lot of things, but one of the first lessons I learned is that criminals and saints alike seek sex. It’s one of the few universal ties that bind us all. It’s a powerful force – one we can use to do some good.”

“What kind of good?” said Emma curiously. “Are you talking about extorting criminals? I doubt catching the Kingpin with a couple of strippers will bring him down.”

“Of course it won’t,” she said. “I’m not talking about simple extortion. I’m not even talking about embarrassing bad people. I’m talking about making the Hellfire Club something that can help the right people and frustrate the wrong people – directly, but preferably _indirectly_.”

“How the hell would _that_ work?”

“Think about it for a second, Emma. Picture this scenario,” said Mary Jane, her mind already going a mile-a-minute. “A couple of guys walk in. They’re one of the Kingpin’s untouchable cronies. Or maybe they’re a corrupt judge or lawyer. Or maybe they’re an assassin who doesn’t mind blowing up a school once in a while. They’re flushed with money and eager to spend it. They drink, they dance, and they fuck. They brag about their exploits. They let slip a few juicy details, if only to impress the girl they’re trying to fuck. That’s pretty critical information.”

“So what? We just forward that to the police then?” said Emma, clearly not on board with that idea.

“Why does it have to be them? Why risk sending that information to a corrupt cop or bureaucrat? There are heroes in this city who need that information – real heroes who can’t navigate the world Hellfire lives in. Think Daredevil, Moon Knight, the Avengers, and…Spider-Man.”

Mary Jane stopped after she said that name. She couldn’t help but smile upon saying it. The scenario in her head gave him extra attention. She could literally see herself whispering into Peter’s ear, tipping him off about someone who had come to the Hellfire Club looking for a good time. She then imagined him beating that someone to a pulp and taking him in before he could hurt anyone else. It wasn’t the same as having superpowers and fighting crime, but it had the potential to do good in the same way.

It was an exciting possibility. However, Mary Jane had to convince Emma that it was a good idea. She expected her to be skeptical. Then, when she stopped pacing and confronted her, she saw another shift in her demeanor.

“So you’re telling me you want to turn the Hellfire Club – a former hub of the Inner Circle and all things corrupt – into a hub for helping heroes,” said Emma, sounding both serious and skeptical. “You want to use the debauchery of this club celebrates to make the world a better place.”

“Well that’s a bit simplistic, but…yeah,” said Mary Jane with a sheepish grin.

Emma paused for a moment. Mary Jane felt somewhat nervous, wondering if she was prepared to reject this idea outright. For all she knew, she would use her telepathy to wipe her memory of this entire conversation. That didn’t happen though. Near as she could tell, Emma was actually considering this.

Then, a strange smile formed on the platinum blonde’s face. She cast her an approving gaze, as though she had just passed an important test. With a glint of pride in her eyes, Emma stood up and walked over to her.

“Mary Jane, darling…I couldn’t think of a better use for debauchery if I tried,” said Emma, “and believe me…I’ve tried more than most.”

“I’ll…take your word for it,” said Mary Jane, smiling back with a mix of relief and excitement. “So does this mean you agree? I can run this club in the way I just described? _My_ way?”

“It means everything you think it means. I’ll even put it in writing…albeit with careful verbiage. The Hellfire Club is actually going to use sex and decadence to make the world a better place. Having been on the other end of that spectrum – having left a very dark place and seen the light with the X-men, so to speak – I can appreciate that more than most.”

When she put it in those terms, it made sense. Emma had gone through the difficult transition, leaving the Inner Circle behind and joining the X-men. Mary Jane didn’t know the details, but the results spoke for themselves.

Now standing in front of her, Emma Frost extended her hand as a means to seal the deal. Mary Jane looked at it for a moment, sensing the significance of it. This wasn’t just her accepting a job. This was the new opportunity she had been waiting for – the chance to be more than a prostitute. With burgeoning confidence, Mary Jane shook Emma’s hand and cemented her decision.

“Then it’s a deal!” she said proudly.

“Marvelous,” said Emma with an approving grin. “I believe this is cause for celebration and as it just so happens, I know exactly how to go about it.”

Upon releasing Mary Jane’s hand, the attractive blonde walked over to a fancy cabinet with a large lock on it in the corner of the office. She then opened it, revealing that it contained an impressive collection of wine and a set of crystal glasses that probably cost more than a mid-sized car. After carefully scanning the bottles, she singled out one in particular and retrieved it along with two wine glasses.

“I know it’s the middle of the day. I know some people are uncomfortable drinking before sundown, as though _that_ somehow makes it less egregious,” said Emma.

“Luckily, I’m not one of those people,” said Mary Jane.

“Good,” she said, “because a drink like this is _especially_ appropriate.”

“How so?”

“I’d rather you find out for yourself.”

There was a mischievous undertone in Emma’s voice. Then again, she was a mischievous person by nature so it was hard to tell. Mary Jane remained curious though. In addition, she really felt like celebrating. She just got a new job. A new opportunity came her way and she seized it. Why shouldn’t she celebrate?

She watched as Emma poured the wine into each glass. She noticed that this bottle didn’t have a label or a brand. It also had this bright red hue unlike anything she had seen before. While not a huge drinker, Mary Jane did know a thing or two about wine thanks to having rich, worldly clients. She didn’t consider herself a connoisseur, but she could safely say she had never seen wine like this before.

“There are a great many perks to working the Hellfire Club – if you can get around the secret agendas, extortion, and torture, that is,” said Emma.

“That’s a big if,” commented Mary Jane.

“You experienced more than your share while you worked here. However, you left before you could sample a few _unique_ perks that don’t show up on a paycheck. One of those perks is having an unlimited supply of enchanted Nova Roman wine.”

“Enchanted? Nova Roma? Are those fancy wine terms or something?”

“Hardly,” said Emma as she set the bottle aside and held up each glass. “Nova Roma is the home country of Selene, the former Black Queen of the Inner Circle. You don’t need to worry about her anymore. She found herself on the wrong end of the Inner Circle’s disillusion, but she did leave behind a great many resources that the Hellfire Club can still use moving forward. Chief among those resources is this special brand of wine that you won’t get anywhere else.”

This time, Emma’s mischievous undertone was downright blatant. She now bore that eager grin that had enticed and intimidated so many. As she handed Mary Jane her glass, she found herself grinning as well. Maybe it was because of the _generous_ salary she would be paying her to run the Hellfire Club, but there was something about her demeanor that she couldn’t help but embrace.

“Here,” said Emma, raising her glass. “To the Hellfire Club’s new manager! May this be the first of many marvelous perks!”

“Cheers, I guess,” said Mary Jane, raising her glass as well. “A new job. A new opportunity. A chance to do good and still be sexy as hell. I’m _so_ ready for this!”

“You’re more ready than you think you are, Mary Jane,” said Emma under her breath.

Upon tapping their glasses, Emma eagerly took the first sip of her wine. She didn’t smell or swirl it. She just gulped it down eagerly and savored the taste.

It surprised Mary Jane somewhat. At the very least, it assured her the wine wasn’t spiked or something because Emma had this strange look on her face. She looked like someone had just bitten into their favorite desert. Now more curious than ever, she took a sip of the wine. As soon as the taste hit her mouth, her eyes widened.

“Wow!” exclaimed Mary Jane a she looked at the glass. “That’s good. That’s real good! And I’ve had the stuff they reserve for fancy Wall Street types.”

“Trust me. No amount of money can make a wine like _this_ ,” said Emma, still talking with that mischievous undertone.

“I don’t know who made it or how, but they deserve a blowjob and a fucking metal!”

“Glad to hear you’re so enthused,” said Emma, “but trust me. It gets better!”

Mary Jane barely heard her remark. She was too focused on the wine now. She couldn’t gulp it down fast enough. It had such a unique and wonderful taste. It was like the sweetest fruits mixed with the smoothest spirits. It poured down her mouth, throat, and stomach with a smooth, refreshing warmth the likes of which she never experienced in a drink, alcoholic or otherwise. If this was one of the perks of managing the Hellfire Club, then she was ready to start this instant.

Mary Jane finished her glass well-before Emma, who slowed down a bit after the first sip. She made sure to savor every last drop. She was now more determined than ever to make the most of this opportunity. If she could do that while enjoying some perks along the way, then she had every reason to succeed.

After savoring the wine, Mary Jane let out a content sigh. She was already inclined to ask for another glass, not caring if it meant getting intoxicated before sunset. However, before she could request any, she felt a strange new feeling form within her.

“Whoa. That’s…unexpected,” she said, shifting awkwardly where she stood.

“Whatever do you mean?” asked Emma incredulously as she finished the last of her wine.

“I’m not sure. I just feel…strange all of the sudden. There’s no way I’m drunk already, but…I _swear_ this room just got five degrees hotter or something.”

“Relax, Mary Jane. You’re _not_ drunk,” said Emma, still sounding as mischievous as ever. “Take a moment to collect yourself. How do you _really_ feel?”

Mary Jane looked down at her empty wine glass and then back at Emma. The feeling inside her continued to escalate. It started with this warm feeling in her core. She thought it was just the wine, but she quickly recognized it at something else entirely.

That heat quickly spread throughout her body. She felt disoriented, yet energized. However, it was _not_ the kind of disorientation that came with being drunk. This was different – different, yet familiar. It became even more familiar when she felt the heat start to concentrate within specific parts of her lower body. It caused her legs to shift and her thighs to rub together. It didn’t take long for her to realize what was happening here.

Her gaze narrowed towards Emma. She clearly knew what this was and if the look in her eyes was any indication, she felt it too.

“Horny,” Mary Jane finally answered. “I feel really, _really_ horny.”

“Then the wine is doing its job,” said Emma proudly. “That presents a problem though. This being the Hellfire Club, we can’t have a horny patron leave this place unfulfilled. We have a reputation to uphold, damn it!”

Without revealing further details, Emma took their wine glasses and set them aside. She then grabbed Mary Jane’s wrist and led her out of the office. Under normal circumstances, she would’ve been reluctant to follow. However, normal circumstances didn’t apply when she was _this_ horny.

“Where are we going?” asked Mary Jane.

“Up to your new penthouse to enjoy another little perk I’ve arranged,” answered Emma as though it were the most casual thing in the world.

“Penthouse?” she gasped.

“Oh, did I forget to mention that? How rude of me. Being the manager of the Hellfire Club comes with a free penthouse, complete with some very _unique_ accommodations. Come with me and I’ll show you. I think you’ll find them quite _satisfying_!”

* * *

**Up next: Perks and Proclivities**


	3. Perks and Proclivities

** The New Red Queen  
Chapter 3: Perks and Proclivities **

* * *

**Midtown High School – Years Ago**

“Over here! Hurry up, Flash!” urged an impatient Mary Jane Watson.

“Slow down, MJ!” said a breathless Flash Thompson, “and keep your voice down. If Coach Lee or Principal Kirby catches us…”

“They won’t,” she said assertively. “Even if they do, I’ll make damn sure it’s worth it!”

Mary Jane Watson was on a warpath. She didn’t care that the final bell hadn’t rung. She didn’t care that she ditched her last class of the day. She didn’t care that she was breaking a lot of rules and risking much more than another stint in detention. She needed this and she needed it _now_.

Flash Thompson, her current boyfriend/fuck buddy, could only struggle to keep up. She had just pulled him aside from gym class. He had been working out with the basketball team, making a few last-minute preparations for the first game of the season. He and his teammates had just been horsing around, waiting for the bell to ring. She then showed up, signaled him from across the court, and dragged him away before he could ask too many questions. The few answers she gave him made one thing clear. She was _horny_.

Not one to deny his smoking-hot girlfriend her needs, Flash let her drag him into an equipment closet next to the girl’s locker room. Why it had been unlocked was a mystery, but one he didn’t concern himself with. As soon as they were inside, Mary Jane closed the doors and locked it. She then pounced on her boyfriend, throwing her arms around his neck and smothering her boyfriend with a barrage of hungry kisses.

“Whoa! Damn, MJ! What has gotten into you?” said a breathless and sweaty Flash.

“Your dick, hopefully,” she teased in an overly seductive voice.

“MJ…” he said with a bemused glance.

“It’s been a _long_ week, okay?” she said, rolling her eyes. “When I’ve had weeks like this – weeks where school and home stress me the hell out – I need to _deal_ with it, okay?”

“And fucking in the middle of school is your way of dealing with it?”

When he said it out loud, that rational part of Mary Jane’s brain kicked in. Her warpath stalled, but only for a brief moment. It did sound pretty reckless, pulling her boyfriend aside and seducing him into sex. It had been an ongoing trend lately, her being reckless with her horniness.

This went beyond the whims of a hormonal teenager. This went beyond the whims of an admitted party girl who didn’t mind going all the way on the first date. Mary Jane knew she had a reputation as a slut. As time went on, she cared less and less about that reputation. Reckless or not, she knew what she wanted and she didn’t give a damn what anyone else thought.

“Look, I deal with a lot of crap. I know I deal with it in ways that aren’t exactly _healthy_ ,” said Mary Jane, still impatient as she kept her arms around his neck. “They still work for me. For whatever reason, a good fuck makes my day better!”

“I’m not judging. Hell, I’m not even complaining,” said Flash with a smirk. “I’m just not used to a girl being so…direct.”

“Well I’m _not_ most girls. You should know that by now,” she said intently. “You should also know that when I get horny, I get _impatient_. Right now, I’m restless, I’m stressed, and I need to fuck…now!”

She didn’t let Flash stall for another second. She went back on her warpath, smothering his lips with hers again. This time, he remained silent and returned the gesture, still struggling to keep up. Still wearing his gym clothes, he reeked of sweat, but that only made Mary Jane even hornier. His thick male odor sent her hormones into overdrive, making her eager for his sex.

As their lips and tongues twirled, Mary Jane pushed him back until she pinned him up against a rack of volleyball equipment. They then hungrily made out, their hands wildly roaming over their clothed bodies. While Mary Jane usually enjoyed extended foreplay, she decided to skip a couple steps.

“Shorts off,” she commanded. “I’m going to suck your dick.”

Flash wordlessly complied, all too eager to heed his girlfriend’s lustful whims. He swiftly pushed his shorts down his thighs, along with his boxers. At the same time, Mary Jane dropped to her knees, grabbed the hem, and helped pull them down to his ankle. She then looked up at him, his now-exposed dick right in her face.

His instincts were finally catching up to hers. He began getting erect, but not fast enough. Mary Jane sought to _expedite_ the process. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, she grasped his dick with one hand and took it into her mouth. In short order, she began sucking it.

“Ohhh fuck!” moaned Flash. “You…are so good at sucking dick.”

“What can I say? It’s a gift,” she teased.

With an eagerness few could match, Mary Jane bobbed her head along her boyfriend’s member, her lips and tongue sliding skillfully along his shaft. Flash let out more blissful moans, placing both hands on her head and running his fingers through her long, auburn hair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the equipment, enjoying the blissful sensations that followed.

Along with those sensations, more blood flowed into his manhood. With an efficiency that tested the limits of male biology, Flash became fully erect. Any concerns he had about the rules they were breaking disappeared from his mind. His only concern was fucking his girlfriend the way she wanted – the way she _needed_.

As Mary Jane gorged on Flash’s cock, she used her free hand to prepare herself. She started by pulling down her revealing halter top and bra, exposing her well-developed breasts. After fondling her fleshy mounds for a bit, she unzipped her tight-fitting blue jeans and reached into her panties where she could feel the extent of her arousal.

“Mmm…so wet,” said Mary Jane with a seductive purr. “My pussy is so fucking wet!”

Saying it out loud made Flash’s cock twitch, as if it sensed an eager pussy close by. She certainly was eager. Mary Jane could feel the wet folds of her womanhood in her hand, fully engorged and in need of sex. Whether due to hormones or unhealthy means of dealing with her life, she was ready and so was Flash.

Looking up at him, she saw him open his eyes and look down at her as she gave his dick a few more hard sucks. His arousal had taken hold. He wanted this too and was eager to give it to her.

“You uh…got a condom?” he asked.

“Never leave home without them,” said Mary Jane with a grin as she reached into her back pocket. “Here…put one on, bend me over, and _fuck_ me.”

“I love how simple you make things, Mary Jane.”

“Less talking! More fucking!”

Upon handing him the condom, Mary Jane stood up and slipped out of her pants. Flash knew her rule about safe sex. Condoms were non-negotiable. She made it clear that if she was going to be a slut, then she was going to be a responsible slut. It set her apart from other girls in ways that went beyond her ability to keep things simple.

As Flash put on the condom, Mary Jane stepped out of her pants and underwear. She left her halter top on. Taking it off would only take away from time they could spend fucking and they couldn’t have that. Now naked from the waist down, Flash took the initiative.

“Over here,” he said to her.

Not needing the details, Mary Jane followed his lead. She felt him grab her by the hips, lead her over to a folded-up table, and bend her over so that her heart-shaped ass faced his pelvis. Usually, he took a moment to admire her butt and he certainly admired it here. She could feel his hungry gaze on her, but her impatience wouldn’t let him admire for too long.

“Hurry up! Put it in already!” Mary Jane urged.

“Here it comes, MJ,” said Flash.

Heeding her calls, he positioned himself behind her. He then parted her legs a bit wider as he guided his cock to her wet entrance. As soon as the tip made contact with her outer folds, Flash thrust his hips forward and drove his rigid manhood into her vagina.

“Ooh yes! _That’s_ what I want!” moaned Mary Jane.

“Fuck, you’re hot, MJ!” grunted Flash.

She wasn’t sure if he was referring to her pussy or her in general, but both seemed to work. With his hard member buried in her tight folds, he worked his pelvis back and forth, pumping his dick within her folds. Hot sensations followed as their bodies rocked in the dark, dingy ambience of the closet. These were the sensations that Mary Jane so eagerly sought. As they flowed through her, she entered that special daze where all her stress and worries just melted away.

Outside that daze, it was nothing special. It was just a couple of horny teenagers fucking in an equipment closet. Flash Thompson, the star athlete of Midtown High, was fucking Mary Jane Watson, the charismatic slut. He knew how she liked it. He didn’t go too fast, but he wasn’t overly gentle either. His fingers dug into her hips as he jerked his hips back and forth, his pelvis smacking against her butt every time he drove his dick into her. Her tight inner muscles tensed with every emotion, eagerly embracing his flesh with hers and drawing out more sensations.

Mary Jane did her part as well, slightly elevating her left leg and bucking her hips every time Flash thrust into her. She clung to the side of the table, her head drifting back as she let out moans of delight.

“Yes! Ohhh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Ooh I love it!” Mary Jane exclaimed.

“Mary Jane…so hot! So sexy!” moaned Flash with increasingly labored grunts.

The rhythm intensified. Their half-naked bodies rocked harder, rocking the table in the process. As her exposed breasts swayed to the rhythm, she felt Flash reach forward and grasp one of them. It helped draw her closer to that peak she craved.

The feeling came faster than usual. Either Mary Jane was just _really_ horny or she was getting better at this. It was one of the lesser known benefits to being a slut. She got a lot of practice at sex and as a result, she knew how to maximize the feeling for both herself and her partner.

“Getting…so close!” panted Mary Jane.

“Already?” gasped Flash, still pushing towards his own peak.

“Yes! Please…fuck me harder! Make me cum!” she urged.

To make it easier for him, Mary Jane tapped into her sexual experience and shifted her body. She hitched her leg up a bit higher so that Flash could hold it up, allowing him to thrust into her at just the right angle. He now penetrated into her much deeper with every thrust, stimulating the deepest recesses of her depths. It also allowed her to really flex her inner muscles, adding some extra tightness around his dick, which helped draw him towards his own climax.

“Ohhh fuck, Mary Jane! You’re gonna…make me…cum!” grunted Flash, his face contorting to the intensifying sensations.

“Too late! I’m cumming first! I’m cumming!” Mary Jane cried out.

It happened even faster than she expected. Her body crossed that threshold between ascending towards a feeling and descending into it. Once the fall began, the feeling she craved washed over her.

Her lower back arched. Her legs tensed. As the orgasmic wave washed over her, she threw her head back and let out deep moan of euphoria. It was pleasure at its simple and most crude, but it was a pleasure she had come to master. All the complications surrounding school, family, and her future melted away, albeit temporarily, within this feeling.

Mary Jane became so lost in this feeling that she barely noticed when Flash achieved his climax as well. It took him a few extra thrusts. The intense throbbing of her inner muscles helped send him over the edge. When he climaxed, it wasn’t quite as big a spectacle. He just let out a deep gasp, squeezing her breast and thigh as the pleasure washed over him. His legs almost gave out, forcing him to lean against her for support. It made for an awkward position as they caught their breath, but it was worth it.

“God damn, Mary Jane,” said a dazed yet satisfied Flash. “You are…something else.”

“Thanks,” said Mary Jane, lingering in the feeling for as long as she could, “but I refuse to believe that I’m the only girl to fuck her boyfriend in an equipment closet.”

“Maybe so,” said Flash, “but the way you go about it – well, it sets you apart.”

Mary Jane laughed to herself. It was kind of crazy when she thought about it. She carried herself in a way that set her apart from other promiscuous girls her age. She was so direct and unapologetic about her proclivities. It surprised many, including the men she fucked. It may have been strange, but she wasn’t going to apologize for it.

“What can I say? I love to fuck and I don’t mind admitting it,” said Mary Jane.

“That’s _refreshing_ …among other things,” said Flash with a goofy grin.

“It helps that I’m good at it too. I know what I like. I know what men like too. It doesn’t need to be more complicated than that…especially when I get horny.”

It was so simple. There was no room for argument and Flash didn’t even bother. Having both caught their breath, the two young lovers collected themselves. Flash withdrew his dick from Mary Jane’s pussy, removed the condom, and retrieved his gym shorts. As he gathered himself, Mary Jane let out a content sight as she tucked her breasts back into her shirt and retrieved her pants.

Within moments, they were dressed again. Flash was still sweaty from gym class so nobody would bat an eye if he looked a little extra winded. Mary Jane sensed she was still disheveled. Her shirt was wrinkled, her makeup was smeared, and her hair was a bit messier. She looked like someone who just had sex, but she didn’t care. This was what she wanted and she wasn’t going to apologize for embracing it.

“I better get going. Coach is probably looking for me,” said Flash, his daze having worn off.

“Then get your sexy ass in gear. I’ll catch up with you later…or when I get horny again. Whichever comes first,” said Mary Jane with a playful grin as she buttoned up her jeans.

Flash laughed before pulling her into another light embrace. She had a powerful effect on people and not just those she had sex with.

“Thanks for being so _understanding_. I know I said it once, but it’s worth saying again. You’re something else, Mary Jane.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” laughed Mary Jane, “and not just from the guys I fuck.”

“Being one of those lucky guys, I see it more than most. You’ve got a _unique_ personality on top of a _unique_ way of dealing with horniness.”

“Being honest about my needs shouldn’t be _that_ unique,” she retorted.

“You’re right. It _shouldn’t_ ,” said Flash, “but being the guy dating a girl that’s so _honest_ about being horny – well, I think that shit will take you to some _unique_ places down the line.”

He sounded half-serious and half-playful. In Mary Jane’s experience, men didn’t get this serious after sex. She couldn’t help but dwell on it, even as Flash gave her a kiss before parting their embrace. Her approach to who she was, how she dealt with people, and how she saw herself was still evolving. She just wasn’t sure what it was evolving into.

“So…what kind of places do you think my _uniqueness_ will take me?” she asked him.

“I have _no_ idea,” said Flash, shaking his head as he opened the door to the closet, “but wherever it is, it’ll be ready for you…even if _you’re_ not ready for _it_.”

* * *

**Hellfire Club Penthouse – Present Time**

“Holy shit! _This_ is the penthouse?” said an astonished and amazed Mary Jane Watson.

“It’s _part_ of it,” said Emma casually. “I’ll give you a tour later, but right now we have more _urgent_ matters to tend to.”

“Yeah, we do,” she said as she looked around in amazement. “I don’t know if this is the wine talking, but I’m even _more_ horny now.”

“Then I suggest we move with more urgency.”

Emma Frost made it seem so routine, but there was nothing routine about these surroundings. Mary Jane, despite being _very_ horny, was overwhelmed by what she saw. This opulent penthouse was to be her new home to go along with her new job as manager of the Hellfire Club. Even for a high-end prostitute who was used to staying in five-star hotels with high-paying clients, it was pretty amazing.

Shortly after drinking the wine that made her so horny, Emma grabbed her wrist and led her to another private elevator located in the back of the Hellfire Club. This elevator actually utilized biometrics and a keycard to activate. Once it got moving, they ascended all the way to the top of the building. As soon as they got off, they entered what looked like the hallway of a Victorian Era palace. That hallway led to a large, two-door entrance to the penthouse. Inside, she got her first taste of the many perks that would come with running the Hellfire Club.

This place made some of the fancy condos owned by Wall Street types seem cheap. It had clearly been cleaned and renovated, most likely at Emma’s request. It had a kitchen the size of her first apartment, a specious living room larger than her old house in Queens, and a rooftop patio with beautiful view of New York City. It was hard to imagine her _living_ in this fancy place, but it was a lot easier to imagine Spider-Man landing on that rooftop and making love to her under the night sky.

Her lurid imagination mixed well with the powerful desire building up within her. She would’ve loved to explore this new penthouse and see all the amenities it had to offer, but she had more _pressing_ needs at the moment.

“This penthouse used to be the secondary residence of Sebastian Shaw, the former Black King and the omega-level asshole who raised Shanobi,” explained Emma as she led her through the spacious living room.

“Then I hope you cleaned the place _thoroughly_ ,” commented Mary Jane.

“Don’t worry. Every square inch of this penthouse was subject to _extensive_ decontamination,” assured Emma. “Getting the stench of Sebastian Shaw and his bastard son was no easy task, but I’d say it’s worth the effort. This penthouse used to be a mere pit stop in the Inner Circle’s never-ending quest to raise the bar for decadence. Now that it’s in your hands, I trust that decadence will be better managed. That’s why I made sure one particular room remained relatively _intact_.”

“What room is that?” asked Mary Jane.

“Keep your panties on, darling…although not for much longer,” teased Emma. “You’ll see soon enough.”

The former White Queen moved with more urgency, leading Mary Jane down one of the halls and passing numerous closed doors along the way. They eventually reached the end, arriving at another set of double doors. Before opening them, Emma stopped and let go of Mary Jane’s wrist. She then cast her this ominous grin, as though she was looking forward to her reaction.

“Before we enter, you should know that there are certain _elements_ of the Hellfire Club that can’t be easily expunged,” said Emma. “I’ve done all I can to remove the Inner Circle’s influence, but some of that influence is part of the culture here at the Hellfire Club.”

“I’m somewhat curious, Emma. I’m even partially concerned,” said Mary Jane, tensing awkwardly with each moment. “Right now though, I’m just too fucking horny to care. So just tell me already!”

“Very well,” she said with a mock sigh. “I just thought I’d prepare you because managing the Hellfire Club means often means making use of the available resources…and embracing the hell out of every chance to use them.”

The ominous grin on her face didn’t fade for a second as she opened the large doors. In doing so, she revealed a scene that made Mary Jane froze for both the right and wrong reasons. It also revealed that Emma Frost had made extensive preparations for this meeting. If she was looking to both impress and tempt her with the prospect of running the Hellfire Club, then it was safe to say she went the extra mile.

Standing before them in the middle of a large room were about a dozen or so tall, heavily-built men. They each had the size and stature of a professional athlete, bearing perfectly toned muscles that exuded all kinds of masculine strength. These muscles were on full display because they weren’t wearing much. They wore only a tight-fitting sleeveless leather shirt, matching black leather pants, and masks that showed only their eyes and mouths. By every measure, these were very attractive men and their attire made it a point to highlight this.

On top of this, the room they stood in looked like it had been ripped right out of an S&M club. There were beds that had restraints built into it, elaborate sex swings hanging from the walls, tables full of various sex toys and bondage accessories, and even elaborate racks for restraining hapless/lucky participants. Mary Jane knew that Shanobi Shaw had been into some kinky shit when he tried seducing her. She had no idea he took it _this_ far.

At the moment though, she focused on the dozen masked servants standing before her within this kinky ambience. They all stood side-by-side like disciplined soldiers. When they saw Emma Frost enter, they each respectfully bowed as though she were royalty.

“Mary Jane Watson…let me introduce you to the Hellfire Club’s official servants,” said Emma Frost proudly as she gestured towards the men. “They will be – among other things – your loyal staff.”

“Hello, Mistress Frost,” they all greeted in perfect unison. “Hello, Mistress Watson. We look forward to serving you.”

“Um…hi?” said Mary Jane awkwardly.

They didn’t carry themselves like men who were simply employed by the Hellfire Club. They showed now fear, no discomfort, and no personality of any kind. They looked more like drones than guards. Mary Jane couldn’t help but wonder what happened to them. In her current state, however, she could only wonder so much.

“First, allow me to set _some_ of your concerns at ease,” said Emma, sensing some of her concerns. “No, these men aren’t _slaves_ …in a manner of speaking. They are unfortunate victims of the Inner Circle’s old workplace policies. You see, both Shaw and the former Black Queen placed a high priority on loyalty. So they found a few healthy young men with no families and few opportunities for a special kind of _conditioning_.”

“Conditioning?” said Mary Jane anxiously.

“You don’t need to know the details, darling. I don’t even know the full story. Hell, we’re probably better off _not_ knowing. Just assume that the Inner Circle found a way to turn these men into handsome, mindless studs who will do _anything_ you ask. I’ve read their minds. I _tried_ undoing their conditioning. It cannot be done. So rather than throw away a bunch of perfectly good workers with nowhere to go and no other purpose, I kept them on staff. It turns out they’re still _eager_ to serve. Allow me to demonstrate.”

Mary Jane still had concerns, but her curiosity – as well as her horniness, for that matter – overshadowed those concerns. She just stood back and watched as Emma Frost casually walked towards the middle of the room and stood before them with an authoritative poise.

“You three,” she said, pointing out to three of the servants. “Step forth and disrobe. Take everything off, except the mask.”

“Yes, Mistress Frost,” the three servants replied obediently.

As instructed, the three men stepped forward away from the other and proceeded to take off their clothes. They did not hesitate. They did not show a trace of awkwardness or reservation in any way. They just did as Emma requested, removing the top parts of their tight-fitting uniforms first before removing their pants and boots.

Their obedience was impressive, but Mary Jane found herself _more_ impressed by their appearance. Those uniforms left little to the imagination to begin with. Now fully exposed, their manly muscles on full display along with their generous endowments, she felt a rush of arousal throughout her lower body.

“Wow,” said Mary Jane, her legs shifting as she admired the study features of these men.

“As you can see, each servant is in pristine shape,” Emma continued, as though she were giving a tour. “Their _conditioning_ makes them immune to fatigue, illness, and physical shortcomings of any kind.”

“In other words, they’re uniquely _endowed_ ,” she said, still admiring them.

“Yes. I suppose that’s a fitting term,” said Emma with a humored grin. “They’re tough, loyal, and dedicated. They also can be gentle when they need to be.”

Still addressing the three nude men, the former White Queen approached them. The three men remained still and stern, ready to heed whatever command their mistress gave them. They didn’t even flinch when she casually reached out and pawed their chests.

“Alright, my loyal servants,” she said to them. “Undress me.”

“Yes, Mistress Frost,” they said in unison.

They complied every bit as obediently as before. The three muscular men stepped closer to their mistress and did as she requested, removing her clothes with the utmost care, as though they were touching a real queen. One of them unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her white lace bra. Another undid her pants and pulled them down, revealing matching lace panties. The third actually got down on his knees to remove Emma’s shoes, a testament to the extent of his submission towards her.

Once stripped down to her underwear, Emma casually adjusted her arms so that one of the servants could remove her bra. She then wiggled her hips as the other two servants removed her panties, sliding them down her shapely legs. Upon stepping out of her underwear, she turned back towards Mary Jane, showing off her fully nude form.

Having worked in a strip club, Mary Jane had seen plenty of naked women. Being very straight in her sexual preferences, she never found another woman’s nude form all that attractive. However, even she couldn’t deny that Emma Frost was a beautiful woman. Her perfect hourglass figure, platinum blonde hair, flawless skin, and large breasts – which were definitely surgically enhanced – would draw envy from any woman and insane desire from any man.

“Ah. That’s better. It’s too hot for clothes anyways,” said Emma coyly.

“The ex-stripper in you shows, Emma,” teased Mary Jane.

“Hardly,” she scoffed. “A stripper merely gets naked to entice men into throwing money at them. I’m just making it easier to enjoy the loyalty of these studly servants. And since you’re now the manager of the Hellfire Club, you can too.”

It finally began to sink in for Mary Jane. She didn’t just accept a new job. She entered a new world of sorts, one where decadence and desire were celebrated instead of hidden. Having spent so much time and energy avoiding law enforcement, it was refreshing. The limits that had shackled her since before she became a prostitute were finally lifted. She could now indulge in these desires as she saw fit.

As Mary Jane’s mind raced with all the lurid possibilities, Emma turned back towards the three naked men standing next to her. They remained stoic, not even daring to admire her naked body without permission. She cast them a seductive yet dominating glance, showing that she enjoyed wielding such authority.

“Come. Why don’t we let Ms. Watson here get _acquainted_ with her new staff?” said Emma as she pawed the chest of the nearest servant.

“Acquainted?” asked Mary Jane, as if she didn’t already know the lurid subtext of her words.

“They’re yours to command. Do whatever you need to do with them,” said the former White Queen casually. “In the meantime, these strapping studs will carry me over to the bed, lay me down, and pleasure me as I see fit. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mistress Frost,” the three servants replied obediently.

“Very clear,” Mary Jane found herself saying.

Taking Emma’s command very literally, the three naked servants lifted her up in their arms – one holding her legs, one holding her waist, and the other holding her shoulders. Then, as holding a large precious gem, they carried her over to the bed.

This left a very restless and still very horny Mary Jane Watson behind with nine other servants, none of which had moved a muscle since they entered. Once Emma disappeared from sight, her gaze narrowed on these handsome men who were now completely under her control. Still standing in the main doorway, she finally walked into the room and approached them.

“Um…servants?” she said to them, not sounding nearly as authoritative as Emma.

“Yes, Mistress Watson?” they all replied in perfect unison.

It sounded strange, being addressed with such respect and obedience. It made her feel like much more than a high-end prostitute. Armed with this new authority, Mary Jane decided to test her new status.

“Take off your clothes,” she told them, this time with more force in her voice.

It was an unoriginal request, no different than the one Emma gave to the three other servants. Even so, the servants standing before her did as she requested, removing their uniforms with utmost urgency. As she watched these muscular men strip, she felt the heat between her legs grow. They were every bit as handsome and fit as the three men Emma took with her, perfectly cut with manly muscles and very nicely endowed. Her mouth went dry with as all the lurid possibilities coursed through her mind.

_‘Wow. So this is what it feels like to be on the other end of the pole, so to speak. Now I understand why some men get such a thrill out of it. Or maybe I’m just THAT horny.’_

Once the men finished undressing, they stood in line again, waiting for her command. She was now just in the center of the room, surrounded by all these kinky setups. Except Mary Jane wasn’t in the mood for some elaborate erotic show. She just wanted to fuck.

_‘I’ve never been this horny before. I don’t know what was in that wine, but I swear I could fuck a football team! These men, this place, this job – it’s so unreal, but it’s here for me to embrace. I’ve backed down from chances like this before. Not this time!’_

Mary Jane briefly glanced over towards Emma and the three other servants. She saw the former White Queen already enjoying himself. The three men laid her in the center of the bed. She then had them kiss around her neck, breasts, and inner thighs. She was already letting out moans of contentment, enjoying the pleasures granted by her authority. Mary Jane wasn’t about to be left behind.

Adopting the same devious as Emma, she turned back towards the nine nude servants at her disposal. Being so horny and so eager to embrace this opportunity, Mary Jane Watson let her decadent impulses guide her.

“Alright studs, time to get to work!” she said in a stern tone. “Your mistress is _very_ horny. Every one of you better be as fit as you look because I’m going to fuck every one of you until I’m satisfied. Understand?”

“Yes, Mistress Watson,” each servant said obediently, bowing their heads as a show of submission.

“Mistress Watson…that starting to sound good,” said Mary Jane, flushed with excitement. “Now come over here and rip my clothes off. Don’t be slow. Don’t be careful. _Rip_ them off!”

Her words were laced with lust, devoid of reservations or considerations of any kind. Mary Jane now operated in a level solely focused to fulfill her burning desires. If that mean losing a set of clothes, so be it.

The nine servants didn’t second-guess her command. They each surrounded her, forming a circle as they rushed to heed their new mistress’ commands. Two of the servants reached out and grabbed the top part of her halter top while two more grabbed the lower part. Then, with strength every bit as impressive as their muscles, they pulled it in multiple directions, ripping through the fabric in the process. For a mere half-second, her bra was still intact, but two other servants reached in and ripped that off too.

Her upper body now exposed, the other servants went to work tearing at her pants. They practically clawed around the hem, trying to get it off as if their lives depended on it. Mary Jane had to shift her body around within the mass of groping hands, wiggling her hips so they could at least get the zipper undone. As soon as it loosened though, they demonstrated their strength again, tugging at the denim and ripping through the seams. They even manage to rip through her panties in the process.

Now fully naked with her clothes in tatters, Mary Jane casually kicked off her heels and followed her next impulse. There was so much she could do with these men. She dared to get a little creative in satisfying her desires.

“You there!” said Mary Jane, singling out one of the servants. “Lie down on your back.”

“Yes, Mistress Watson,” said the servant.

The others made room while he complied, lying flat on his back, just as she demanded. Once in place, Mary Jane stood over him, proudly wielding her newfound authority.

“I’m going to straddle your face,” she told the servant. “Once I do this, start eating my pussy out. Be gentle, but thorough. I want to cum!”

“It will be done, Mistress Watson.”

That title was already growing on her. It emboldened her in ways that helped further fuel her desire.

With both feet planted at the sides of the servant’s head, Mary Jane squatted down and straddled his face. Almost immediately, she felt him lick and tease her moist outer folds. It sent some overdue sensations of bliss through her body, but they were hardly enough.

Looking up, she saw that she was still surrounded by eight well-endowed men. Her mouth watered at the sight of so much manly flesh. She yearned to taste it while they tasted her.

“You two, come here!” Mary Jane commanded, pointing towards two other servant. “I’m going suck your dicks.”

“Yes, Mistress Watson,” they said obediently as they stepped forth.

“You two,” she said, pointing to two more servants. “Touch me. Fondle my breasts. Massage my skin. Do whatever you must to pleasure me!”

“Yes, Mistress Watson,” these servants said as they stepped forth as well.

“Mistress Watson…that just sounds so right!” she said, getting more excited by the second. “The rest of you, start stroking your cocks. Get them nice and hard! I’m going to need them _very_ soon!”

Each servant complied with her orders, getting in position to fulfill their mistress’ desires. The first two servants stood to her right, their dicks in their hands as they presented them to Mary Jane as if they were her favorite treats. She immediately accepted, taking a dick in each hand and sucking the one closest to her.

As she gorged on this manly flesh, the other two servants knelt down and began groping her with their powerful hands. One servant reached around from behind and grasped both her breasts, kneading and fondling them with uncanny skill, hinting that they had been _conditioned_ with other skills besides obedience.

The other servant kissed down her neck and shoulders, gently nibbling on her naked skin and inhaling her scent. As he did this, he trailed his hand down her back, sending shivers up her spine. Then, when he reached her butt, he carefully slipped one of his fingers into her anus, sending even more shivers through her body.

“Ooh! You guys are skilled,” purred Mary Jane in approval.

Slipping deeper into her lustful gaze, the experienced sex worker got sloppy and reckless for once. She went back and forth between the two dicks she was sucking, hungrily sucking and licking each shaft, not caring as trails of saliva dripped down her face. She let out hungry grunts and blissful purrs with every act, each supplemented by the touching and groping from the other servants.

The echoes of her pleasure seemed to encourage the servants standing around her. They all watched intently, stroking their dicks every step of the way and becoming fully erect. It was a hot, lewd spectacle, but one that only emboldened Mary Jane.

_‘All this pleasure. All this power. Now it’s mine to wield. I can embrace my desires on my terms…my needs. And boy do I have needs!’_

As Mary Jane continued to gorge, eagerly rode the servants face, shoving her pussy against his mouth and forcing his tongue into the depths of her vagina. The servant struggled to keep up, but didn’t dare temper his efforts. He ended up using his hands, holding onto her thighs to keep them spread so he could effectively lap his tongue along her outer folds. It flooded her body with sharp sensations of pleasure, drawing her rapidly towards her peak.

“Yeah! Just like that! Just like that!” gasped Mary Jane in between sucking each dick. “Make me cum! Make…me…cum!”

She rode the servants face harder, approaching her climax in what had to be a record for her. It might have been the wine. It might have been the newfound authority. Whatever it was, it brought Mary Jane Watson to the brink of orgasm with stunning efficiency. It came so fast that she didn’t notice the servant she was blowing near his climax as well.

“Mistress Watson! I’m going to…” he grunted.

“Do it! Ohhh do it!” Mary Jane cried out. “Cum on me! Cum on me _now_!”

Right on command, the servant she was sucking jerked his hips and let out a deep grunt as he released his load right onto her face. Moments later, Mary Jane crossed the threshold as well and achieved orgasm. She firmly squeezed the dick of each servant she had been sucking, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as the feeling washed over her. Each servant remained intently focused, watching her as she savored the pleasure. It was as if pleasuring her gave them pleasure in return.

This decadent yet effective spectacle impressed even Emma Frost, who had been watching it unfold from the bed. She cast Mary Jane an approving grin, even as the three servants tending to her remained focused on pleasing her. Like anyone else who had seen her perform at the Hellfire Club, Emma knew that Mary Jane was a _very_ sexual woman. This latest act was a testament to the extent of her sexiness.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t be more qualified for this job,” said Emma. “You continue to prove yourself, Ms. Watson. You also put on a damn good show.”

Never one to fall too far behind in this decadent world, Emma Frost turned towards the three servants pampering her. The wine alone made her quite horny. Now fully aroused, she was ready to do something about it.

“You, lie on your back,” she said, pointing to one of the servants. “I’m going to ride your cock.”

The former White Queen then pointed to the other two servants who had been massaging her breasts.

“You two, get over here and present your dicks to me,” she said. “I’m going to suck them so they’re nice and ready. Just don’t you _dare_ cum until I say so.”

“Yes, Mistress Frost,” they each said.

The three servants did as she asked. One got on his back while the other two propped themselves up on their knees and began stroking their dicks, getting nice and erect for their mistress to enjoy.

As Emma got ready to vent her burning desires, Mary Jane was ready to step up her efforts as well. Her oral-induced orgasm had been enjoyable, but it was hardly sufficient. She was still _very_ horny. She needed more than this to satisfy her needs…much more.

“Still so fucking horny!” said Mary Jane as she rose up off the servant under her. “Alright studs, time to step it up! I’m going to lie on my back and you’re going to fuck me…hard. You’re going to fuck me until I tell you to stop! Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mistress Watson,” each of the nine servants said with a hint of determination in their tone.

Not bothering with a bed or some elaborate setup, Mary Jane just laid down on the thickly carpeted floor. Streaks of semen and saliva were still dripping down her face as she looked up at the crowd of naked male servants surrounding her. She had just sampled her desires at this point. She was now ready to fully indulge them.

“You!” said Mary Jane, pointing to a random servant who had been stroking his cock. “You go first. Get over here and fuck me!”

“Yes, Mistress Watson. I _will_ fuck you,” said the servant with great eagerness in his tone.

The dedicated servant dropped down to the floor, his cock still in hand as he hovered over her. Mary Jane then eagerly parted her legs, allowing him to get into position. Now on his knees with her legs draped over his shoulders, he guided his erect dick into her pussy and began humping her. There was no teasing or playful gestures. There was only strict obedience. She ordered him to fuck her and that was exactly what he did.

“Yeah! That’s it! This…this is what I _want_!” moaned Mary Jane.

Slipping deeper into her daze, the unapologetic slut in her took over. She closed her eyes and fondled her breasts as her body rocked to sexual rhythm. The servant put his toned muscles to good use, digging his knees into the floor and working his hips in steady, thorough motion. His erect manhood pumped and slithered within the tight folds of her pussy, sending more sharp sensations through her body. It was basic, raw, and somewhat crude, but Mary Jane loved every second of it.

As her blissful moans filled the room, Emma joined in the spirit. She was now on top of one of the servants, riding his cock vigorously while rubbing her swollen clit. The two servants next to her supplemented the feeling, rubbing and massaging her breasts as her hips gyrated to the rhythm. Even as she enjoyed these sensations, she still took notice of Mary Jane’s efforts.

_‘You just got the job and already, you’re fitting in, darling. This is why I wanted you and only you. You don’t repress what you are. You’re a slut, Mary Jane. I am too. We like to fuck and we’re not afraid to admit it That kind of spirit will take you far in the Hellfire Club!’_

This psychic message echoed within Mary Jane’s mind, but she barely noticed. She was too busy enjoying herself, rocking her body to the hard humping motions of the servant on top of her. She enjoyed this raw, basic feeling every bit as much as Emma, showing she could embrace the decadent spirit of the Hellfire Club in her own unique way.

Mary Jane let out more moans as the servant pounded into her, his pelvis smacking against hers as he drove his dick into her pussy. She felt her naked skin grind against the carpet, working up a good sweat in the process. She was approaching another orgasm. Once again, whether by the effects of the wine or the heat of the moment, her body surprised her with its capacity for pleasure. In her lustful state, she craved that feeling once more.

“Harder! Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder!” Mary Jane urged the servant.

“Yes…Mistress Watson,” the servant grunted. “Forgive me. I’m getting…so close. Don’t think…I can hold it.”

“Then don’t! Cum if you have to! Fill me up!” she exclaimed. “Just don’t…stop…fucking me!”

Her crude words shocked her, but not enough to temper her burning desires. Emma said these men had been _conditioned_. She figured that meant they were clean and cumming inside her wouldn’t be an issue. Mary Jane was so used to being careful, both as a prostitute and a woman who just liked to fuck. She had a chance to just let loose for once and she took it.

The servant humped her harder, grabbing her by the ankles and working his hips back and forth as his dick slithered within her pussy. Mary Jane could tell by his grunts that he was close, more so than she was. He did his best to hold out for her, but eventually his bodily limits caught up with him. He climaxed and he did it inside her.

“Ohhh Mistress!” he moaned.

His hips slowed and his member throbbed within her depths. Mary Jane felt a thick load of manly fluid shoot up into her. It was so warm and hot, a feeling she became fond of after Peter came into her life. This wasn’t the same, but it still felt good.

The servant did as much as he could. He fucked her, just as Mary Jane had requested. However, she remained unsatisfied. Another orgasm remained tantalizingly close. Knowing the servant on top of her could no longer fuck her as hard as she needed, she opened her eyes and her gaze narrowed on one of the other servants.

“You! Take his place and continue fucking me!” she ordered.

“Yes, Mistress Watson,” said the servant.

Like well-trained soldiers, the servants coordinated to continue satisfying their mistress. The one on top of her, whose dick was still throbbing from his peak, pulled out and got off of her. Before Mary Jane could even relax her legs, the other servant got on top of her and guided his dick into her. He didn’t mind the fluids that spilled out of her pussy. He just grabbed her by the thighs and began humping her, matching the same heated rhythm the first servant established.

“Yes! Just like that! Fuck me like that!” Mary Jane cried out.

There was no stopping her this time. With one hand still on her breast, Mary Jane reached down to massage her clit as the servant fucked her. She watched as he dug his feet into the carpet, driving his dick up into her pussy. She also saw the rest of the servants still standing around her, their cocks in their hands as they watched her intently, waiting for her orders and remaining ready the moment she beckoned.

That moment promised to come sooner rather than later. Mary Jane felt herself on the brink of another orgasm. She supplemented the servant’s motions by digging the balls of her feet into his lower back, adding more force to his humping. Between the servant’s efforts and her own, Mary Jane achieved that blissful peak once more. This time, she was even more vocal.

“Ohhh yes!” she cried out.

Her cries were like music to the ears of her servants. They all watched intently as she arched her back, elevated her hips slightly, and curled her toes as the orgasmic sensations washed over her. The servant humping her actually stopped so he could admire the spectacle. It was another act of uncanny obedience, prioritizing her needs over theirs. They were good servants and Mary Jane needed that if she was going to satisfy her desires.

Much to Emma’s chagrin, Mary Jane was now ahead of her, having climaxed twice. Still riding one of the servants and approaching her own peak, she cast the fiery redhead a bemused grin. Working with her was sure to be lucrative, but it also promised to challenge her in unexpected ways.

“Mmm…you think you can out-fuck me?” said Emma. “Darling…you’ve got another thing coming!”

Turning her attention back to the servant under her, she placed both hands on his chest and rode him harder, gyrating her hips and working his dick within her pussy. She worked it harder, sensing the servant was close to climaxing as well. However, she made sure she climaxed first. When the feeling hit, she made it a point to moan louder than Mary Jane.

The redhead definitely took notice, even as she immersed herself in orgasmic bliss. She could see across the room as Emma leaned back, squeezed her butt, and let out a cry of euphoria. The throbbing of her pussy must have been pretty intense because the servant under her climaxed soon after, letting out a deep grunt as he shot released his load inside her. Mary Jane sensed what she was doing, but didn’t make much of it. She just cast her a playful grin before turning back to the servants before her.

If this was a challenge, then Mary Jane was ready to prove herself. She had always been competitive. She was also still _very_ horny, despite having had two powerful orgasms. If this was how Emma wanted to break her into her role with the Hellfire Club, so bit it.

“Oh it’s on!” said Mary Jane with a devious grin.

With nine loyal servants still eager to please her, Mary Jane formulated a plan for venting her desires. Rising up into a sitting position, her legs still hitched around the waist of one of her servants. So far, she had been direct and orderly with her instructions. In order to feed her desires, she needed more than that. To achieve the satisfaction she sought, she needed to take another chance.

“Time to step it up, studs!” said Mary Jane. “I still need to fuck…a lot. So stop gawking, start coordinating, and fuck me senseless!”

“Yes, Mistress Watson,” they all said eagerly.

Abandoning any lingering reservations or restraints, Mary Jane let her lustful whims run wild, hoping that these loyal servants could keep up. She practically shoved the servant she was straddling down onto the floor. His dick was still inside her and her pussy was still throbbing from her climax, but she still craved more.

With the man now flat on his back, completely at his mistress’ mercy, Mary Jane propped herself up on her feet so that she was in a squatting position. She then used the extra leverage to start riding the servant’s dick, pounding her pelvis down against his with reckless fervor. The wet smacking sound of her flesh clashing with his filled the room as she drove his rigid flesh up into her depths, evoking a new round of sensations.

As she began riding this servant with dominating poise, the other servants coordinated as she requested, moving in closer to their mistress so they could please her. They soon surrounded her, their dicks in hand, as if to present them to Mary Jane as gifts. She accepted every one of them eagerly, grasping any erect dick in her reach and sucking whichever one came close to her face. She didn’t spend much time sucking or stroking one particular dick. She treated it like a buffet, going from dick to dick, licking and slobbering over every cock, even as she rode the servant under her.

She was sloppier than before. She did not employ any of the techniques or skill she used when giving a blowjob to a client or to Peter. This time, Mary Jane just let herself indulge, enjoying the taste of hard cocks as though they were her favorite meal. She had gone to such lengths to fulfill the fantasies of horny men. Now, it was her turn.

“Mmm…I _love_ cock!” Mary Jane proclaimed proudly at one point.

Not one to be left behind, Emma stepped up her efforts as well. She didn’t linger for too long after her orgasm. With her pussy still throbbing, she rose up off the servant she had been riding and repositioned herself.

“No more games. It’s time to _really_ fuck!” said Emma intently as she turned to the three servants on the bed. “Selene conditioned you. Time to put it the test! Pick a hole, fuck it, and make me cum until I’ve had enough or pass out…whichever comes first!”

“As you wish, Mistress Frost,” the servants said obediently.

The former White Queen made it a little easier for them, getting on her hands and knees in the center of the bed. One servant then got in front of her, his dick in hand, and presented it to her. She began sucking it almost immediately, daring to be every bit as fervent as Mary Jane.

Another servant then got behind her and placed one hand on her butt. He then guided his erect dick towards her ass, rubbing the tip against her anus. Seeing as how Emma didn’t specify which hole to fuck, the servant didn’t wait for permission before thrusting his hips forward, driving his dick into her ass.

Emma let out a sharp gasp, her experience with anal sex ensuring a swift transition from momentary discomfort to a fresh round of pleasure. Once again showing off her level of sexual prowess, she began rocking her body, working the servant’s dick within her ass.

“Yes! Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck _all_ my holes!” said Emma, making sure Mary Jane heard her vulgar pleas.

Despite sucking and stroking multiple dicks, Mary Jane heard this loud and clear. Even within her lustful days, she hadn’t forgotten her competitive nature. Emma wasn’t going to make this easy for her. She didn’t _want_ this to be easy. She had taken the easy, irresponsible path one too many times in her life. She was ready for a greater challenge.

“Mmm…use _all_ my holes,” said Mary Jane as she looked up at the handsome servants around her. “Good idea!”

The servants didn’t need a clear order this time. They got the message loud and clear, as if Emma’s louder moans weren’t enough.

Mary Jane briefly stopped her fervent riding of the servant under her for a moment. With his dick still in her pussy, she bent over to give the other servants room. Once again, they coordinated well. Two got behind her, their dicks already slick from her skilled sucking. One got into position, knelt down onto the floor, and guided his member towards her heart-shaped butt. Just like the other servant did with Emma, he did not wait for permission. He just thrust his hips forward, driving his dick into her anus. This time, it was Mary Jane’s turn to moan in a way that reverberated throughout the room.

“Ohhh yeah! I love it! I love to fuck! I…love…to… _fuck_!” Mary Jane proclaimed.

Within this potent mix of burning lust and intense competition, Mary Jane and Emma Frost went to work pushing the limits of their desire. Emma rocked the bed harder, her body moving back and forth as one servants fucked her face while the other fucked her ass. Mary Jane was now effectively sandwiched between two men, one pumping up into her pussy while the other fucked her ass.

The pace and fervor of every body movement intensified. Mary Jane, now covered in sweat with thick trails of saliva dripping down her face, bucked her hips as two dick pumped into her. As sensations shot up through her core, she continued stroking and sucking the dicks in front of her. One of the servants ended up ejaculating right in her face. Another ended up shooting a load on her breasts. She eagerly licked both loads up, not slowing down for a second.

“Mmm…yummy,” she purred.

Not to be outdone, Emma sucked the servant in front of her a bit harder. Then, she used her large, surgically enhanced breasts to titty fuck him until he climaxed. She roughly pressed her breasts together around his shaft, causing him to let out a heavy moan as he released his load. She also made sure he sprayed most of his on her face and breasts, allowing her to lick it up as well.

_‘I like your tastes, darling. I admire your spirit as well. You’re not afraid to get down and dirty. But just how dirty are you willing to get?’_

This telepathic message set the stage for a heated, chaotic outburst of decadence. There could be no restraint. There could be no repression. This was the Hellfire Club. This was where hedonistic indulgence reigned supreme and Mary Jane Watson willingly embraced that spirit.

Now making use of all three holes, as well as her breasts, Mary Jane let this decadent outburst devolve into a full-fledged gangbang. The first two servants who fucked her from behind simultaneously humped hard until they came, first in her pussy and then in her ass. They didn’t linger though. Shortly after they pulled out, two more took their place, one getting under her and the other getting on top of her so they could keep fucking her in both holes. They rocked her body with the same fervor as before, fucking her until Mary Jane achieved another orgasm, filling the room with her blissful cries once more.

More orgasms followed as the servants fucked the voluptuous redhead in quick succession, showing uncanny coordination to ensure that the heated rhythm didn’t wane. They kept her on the floor for the most part, ensuring she remained sandwiched between two men while she continued sucking any cock within her reach. At times, they turned her over so that the servant under her fucked her ass while the one on top took her pussy. At one point, two servants lifted her up off the floor and held her in their arms as they bounced her up and down their dicks. It didn’t matter which position they used. Mary Jane’s blissful moans still filled the room.

It became so chaotic and heated that it was hard to tell when she climaxed or how many times she achieved one. It didn’t matter to the servants. Mary Jane didn’t tell them to stop. She didn’t even tell them to slow down. It was a true test of their conditioning, requiring them to remain aroused and achieve multiple orgasms themselves. Their conditioning set them apart from most men, but Mary Jane still pushed their abilities.

“More…give me more!” she often said in between sucking dicks.

Her ability to test the limits of nine well-endowed servants did plenty to convince Emma Frost that she had what it took to run the Hellfire Club. As the gangbang with Mary Jane got more chaotic, she could only do so much with the three servants in her bed.

_‘She has an advantage in terms of sheer numbers…and she’s exploiting that. She hasn’t even started yet and already I’m proud.’_

The former White Queen kept this thought to herself, choosing instead to focus on her own decadence. After the servant fucking her ass brought her to orgasm, she didn’t let up. She pounced on the servant she tit-fucked, sucking his dick again while he ate her pussy out. Once he got erect again, Emma got on top of him, guided his dick back into her pussy, and began riding him again. She also had the first servant she fucked get on top and fuck her ass.

She ended up cycling through each servant, having them take turns with her various holes. When one climaxed in her, she used her tits or lips to get them hard again while another took his place. Again, their _conditioning_ impressed her. Whatever the former Black Queen did to them was pretty extensive. It ensured they got erect quickly after their release, ensuring the decadence didn’t cease. It also ensured Emma could achieve multiple orgasms. She stopped keeping track at one point, limited only by her desire to indulge.

Like Mary Jane, Emma worked up a good sweat as the three servants rocked her body in various positions. True to her former role, she favored more dominating positions, often staying on top and guiding the servants into various feats of decadence. She rode one servant while facing away from him, sucking the dicks of the two other servants at the same time. She had one of them fuck her ass while the other lay under her, using his tongue to stimulate her pussy. She even laid on her side, one leg hitched up while two servants took a position on each side of them, fucking both holes at the same time.

Whether driven by intoxication from the wine or competition over who was more decadent, Mary Jane Watson and Emma Frost pushed themselves to vent every ounce of desire. Not a shred of ecstasy could go to waste. The servants did their part. Emma and Mary Jane did theirs tpp, embracing the spirit and opportunity the Hellfire Club gave them.

They both lost track of time, not knowing how long this decadence played out. However, when they neared their limits, both physically and mentally, they knew it.

“Almost…there!” grunted Mary Jane, her voice now strained. “Just…a little bit…more!”

“Yes! I’m close…too!” said a breathless Emma Frost. “I’m…so…close!”

By now, even the servants had grown exhausted. The ones surrounding Mary Jane could no longer stand. Each sat around, sweaty and exhausted with their dicks tripping from various fluids. Only one remained. Mary Jane was on her back again, her legs bent back as she clung to the plush carpet. The servant on top of her held onto her thighs, driving his hips back and forth, grunting hard as he pushed to give his mistress one last climax.

The servant fucking Emma was just as winded. Once again, the former White Queen was on her hands and knees while he was behind, fucking her pussy. The other two could barely move, now lying on the bed and just watching their mistress. She was focused on achieving her final climax, but she also kept an eye on Mary Jane, as if to make sure they shared this last round of ecstasy.

_‘You’re doing it. You’re actually keeping up with me, Ms. Watson. I hope you appreciate how rare that is. You have so much unrealized potential. You’ll realize so much more of it here at the Hellfire Club.’_

This last bit of encouragement came just in time. After a few more strenuous humps, Mary Jane achieved one last orgasm. Again, she closed her eyes and arched her body as the orgasmic surge shot through her. The servant, upon feeling the tight throbbing around his dick, ceased his movements almost immediately, holding onto his mistress to assure she was fully satisfied.

Emma achieved her orgasm shortly after. She squeezed the ruffled-sheets of the bed, curled her toes, and held on as one last round of ecstasy consumed her. The servant maintained a strong grip on her hips, holding her as she enjoyed the feeling.

When the ecstasy for both women passed, they each let out a deep moan. Then, the chamber finally fell silent. The air remained thick with the smell of sweat and sex, a fitting monument of sorts to the scale of the decadence they just enjoyed.

“Wow. That was…intense,” said a very tired Mary Jane Watson.

“Are you…satisfied?” asked the servant on top of her.

“I can barely move,” she said with a light laugh, “so yeah…I’m satisfied.”

The servant pulled out and almost collapsed, leaning back on his arms and catching his breath like the others. It left Mary Jane alone on the floor of the rug, covered and sweat with streaks of cum dripping down much of her upper body. She could various fluids dripping from her pussy and ass, the echoes of the ecstasy from so many orgasms still radiating within her core. She was so drained she could barely move.

While her body definitely needed some time, her mind soon settled. The scope of what she just did sank in. For once, Mary Jane dared to exercise the sheer _breadth_ of her sexuality. It proved messy and exhausting, but it was _so_ worth it.

“I think…I’m going to like working here,” she said to herself.

Emma sensed her contentment as well. After her climax passed, the servant withdrew from her pussy and laid back on the bed. She was tempted to do the same, if only to rest certain parts of her lower body. However, Emma was no stranger to this kind of decadence. This wasn’t even the most _extreme_ act in which she had participated. While she didn’t intend to put Mary Jane through the same rigors she endured with the Inner Circle, she felt assured that this woman could handle herself.

“Take a breath, darling. You’ve done your part,” Emma said to the servant. “We both have.”

The servant almost collapsed on the spot. Emma, however, had enough strength to slip off the bed, stand under her own power, and make her way over towards Mary Jane. With sweaty flesh and various fluids dripping from various parts of her body, she casually stood over the exhausted redhead with folding arms, casting her a look of approval.

“Well done, Ms. Watson. Well done indeed,” said Emma.

“Are you admitting…I won?” said Mary Jane with a curt grin, even as she lay exhausted on the floor.

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far. I’ll only concede you kept up,” said the former White Queen. “You’ve earned this opportunity. You’ve _more_ than proven yourself. As far as I’m concerned, the deal is sealed. You’re the new manager of the Hellfire Club. So unless you have any other matters to resolve, I’m ready to begin what I hope will be a very fruitful partnership.”

Mary Jane’s grin widened. She was ready too. She was ready to become something more than a high-end prostitute. With the Hellfire Club, she had a chance to do more while still exercising her love of sex. It was win-win in every possible way.

Then, just as she was prepared to accept this role, an idea popped into her head – an idea that emerged from remembering who helped put her in this position. Not long ago, she would’ve let an opportunity like this slip through her fingers. She would’ve done whatever was easiest or irresponsible. It took a profound encounter from a wonderful man to help her step up. This man deserved more than a reward. He deserved a _jackpot_.

“Actually…there is one minor, but important matter,” said Mary Jane coyly.

“What is it and how much money will I have to throw at it?” said Emma, rolling her eyes.

“Not what…who,” she said, “and it won’t cost you _anything_. You just have to help me put a little something _special_ together for a very _special_ man in my life.”

* * *

**Up next: Jackpots and Dreams**


	4. Jackpots and Dreams

**The New Red Queen**   
**Chapter 4: Jackpots and Dreams**

* * *

**Queens – Homely Apartments**

“Oh come on! Not again!” groaned a tired and sore Peter Parker.

It had been another frustrating day in the life of Peter Parker and, by default, Spider-Man. So far, that day consisted of arriving late to work because of a mugging on Fifth Avenue, missing another deadline that ensured Horizon Labs would _not_ pay him a bonus this year, and a clash with Shocker left him with half-a-dozen bruises and a splitting headache. On top of all that, he arrived at his apartment to find that his electricity had been turned off…again.

Standing in a darkened apartment, restlessly flipping to light switch to confirm his stupidity, Peter’s spirit sank to a familiar low. This sort of thing happened _way_ too often and for good reason. Being Spider-Man and holding down a steady job kept getting harder and harder. Little things like paying his bills on time often fell through the cracks. Not being a billionaire like Tony Stark or having a team like Reed Richards, he ended up in situations like _this_.

After giving up on the light switch, he walked over to his kitchen table to see the stack of mail he had sitting on the counter. Sure enough, one of the letters came from the electric company. It was the final notice warning him he was behind. Naturally, he overlooked it and didn’t realize it until it was too late. For someone who had a genius IQ, Peter had a nasty habit of overlooking the little things.

_‘A year ago, it was the gas bill. Six months after that, my cell phone went dead. And somewhere in between, my cable service expired. Now I’ve managed to overlook the one thing that powers them all. Congratulations, Peter Parker. You’ve raised the bar for screwing yourself.’_

Peter felt like punching himself as he opened the letter. As expected, it was just a matter of him overlooking a bill and overestimating the balance in his checking account. Most responsible adults don’t let that happen. Then again, most adults don’t have to deal with the responsibilities of being Spider-Man either.

_‘Great. It says here I can get my power back on Monday at the earliest and that’s if my last paycheck clears from Horizon Labs. Between paying back my student loans and helping Aunt May with her debts, I’ll still be cutting it close. That’s assuming another Spider-Man related distraction doesn’t come along and that’s always a BIG assumption.’_

Facing the prospect of a weekend without electricity, Peter set the bill down again and collapsed on his living room couch. He ended up burying his face in the pillow, groaning at himself for making everything so hard. He knew that being responsible wasn’t supposed to be easy, but bad luck and basic ineptitude sure made it challenging to say the least.

Peter was used to being unlucky. In fact, he had gotten pretty good at handling it since he became Spider-Man. It was the ineptitude that _really_ bugged him. He couldn’t keep doing this to himself. He couldn’t keep screwing himself over, making everything harder while he kept trying to do the right thing. He thought he had made progress. His job at Horizon Labs certainly counted as such. It just seemed as though every bit of progress came with a setback.

_‘Stop making excuses, Parker. You’re not an awkward teenager anymore. You’re not a struggling college student either. You’re an adult! You should have a better handle on your life at this point! You’ve come too far…both as Peter Parker and as Spider-Man. You need to stop tripping over yourself. You’ve gotten more than your share of breaks recently. Act on them, damn it!’_

He kept scolding himself, cursing into his pillow until he hammered it into his brain. He would _not_ miss a utility bill from here on out. He would _not_ let himself be this inept.

After venting his frustration on himself, Peter finally turned over and looked up at his ceiling. He let out another tired groan, the soreness from his battle with Shocker catching up to him. His plans to unwind with a movie and a pizza were officially derailed. He now faced the prospect of an entire weekend without electricity. On top of that, storm clouds had rolled in over the city. Thunder began to echo outside and rain would soon follow. It promised to be a cold, dreary weekend. He needed to figure out how he would manage.

_‘I guess I can stand to sleep in a dark apartment for one night. It’d be nice if I could crash somewhere else in the meantime. Aunt May tells me her door is always open, but I’m trying REAL hard not to interfere with her life. I’vw put her through enough, being Spider-Man and making her a target. She needs to know I can handle myself so she can stop worrying.’_

It used to be a first resort, turning to Aunt May when he messed up. Peter wanted to make that a last resort this time. He owed it to himself and the woman who raised him. It was the responsible thing to do, but it did limit his options.

_‘Guess I need to decide who I’ll burden this time. That list is pretty damn short. There are only a few I really feel comfortable turning to and even fewer I can talk to about this shit.’_

As Peter mulled over that short list of people, one name in particular came to mind. It was a name that always put a smile on his face, even on a day like this. He had been avoiding it, but it always seemed to find him.

“Mary Jane,” he found himself saying out loud. “I don’t want to keep complicating your life, but damn it…you make mine so much more _bearable_.”

He sighed and shook his head, the smile on his face not fading for a second. Every time he thought about her, memories of the passionate nights they shared came back to him. From the first night she gave him the “VIP Treatment” to the last night they slept together, every moment he spent with her was another moment he treasured.

Those moments were difficult to come by though. Between his life as Spider-Man and her life as a high-end prostitute, creating those moments wasn’t easy. It was hard enough, her being involved with a superhero and him being involved with someone who fucked other men for money. The sex had been great, but there were a lot of complications in between. They hadn’t really figured out what they were together or what they could become.

_‘This is where I always get stuck. I finally find someone I can confide in – someone I can turn to when I’m feeling lost or vulnerable. But we both have secret lives that can destroy us if we let it. Sure, the sex is great, but we put each other at risk by being close. The way things are – it’s just too risky. There has to be a better way…and that way can’t involve me crashing at your place just because I forgot to pay my electric bill.’_

It was tempting, calling Mary Jane up and hoping she wasn’t with one of her clients. Her condo was _way_ nicer than his anyway. She also had a habit of walking around in her underwear so that made calling her up more tempting. However, Peter decided to resist the urge, not wanting to burden her more than he already had. He needed to figure something out.

_‘I can’t let it happen again. I can’t let my crazy double-life hurt someone else…even if that someone also happens to have a crazy double-life. Gwen is dead because I couldn’t control that craziness. I will NOT let that happen with Mary Jane.’_

Peter made this promise to himself before. In fact, he seemed to re-make this promise every time he spoke to her. After what happened to Gwen, it was worth belaboring. Mary Jane Watson was an amazing woman and not just because of the intimacy they shared. What she went through, what she did, and why she did it – she was unique to say the least.

_‘Then again, Mary Jane Watson is NOT Gwen Stacy. Gwen never had to escape an asshole father, work as a stripper, or avoid the police every day of her life. Hell, in some respects, Mary Jane is uniquely qualified to handle the craziness of my life. She’s used to being a target. In fact, I think it even turns her on in some case.’_

He immediately recalled their dirty phone exchange a while back. Again, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Mary Jane didn’t just encourage her to be Spider-Man. She actually got off on it…literally. That alone proved her ability to handle craziness, albeit in a lurid sort of way.

As fitting as that might have been, Peter shook his head to purge himself of such distracting thoughts. He was doing it again. He was getting too close to someone he cared about. Even if she didn’t mind – even if she enjoyed it, as well – he couldn’t do this to another woman.

‘ _You’re doing it again. You’re looking for reasons to be irresponsible. Don’t do that to yourself. Don’t do it to Mary Jane either. She’s vulnerable enough with her line of work. Don’t make it worse. Whatever is growing between us – this isn’t the way to deal with it. You’ve got more pressing concerns right now. Don’t drag Mary Jane into them.’_

Peter let out another exasperated sigh as he contemplated his options. If he wasn’t going to burden Mary Jane with his problems, then what was he going to do? Should he even talk to her while he was this low? He had to be responsible with Mary Jane. Different or not, he couldn’t make the same mistakes he made with Gwen.

With very limited options before him, Peter was ready to pass out on his couch in a heap of darkness and irresponsibility. Perhaps some rest would help him decide a better course of action. He doubted _anyone_ could make a responsible decision after a battle with Shocker.

Then, as Peter’s eyes began to droop, he felt the phone in his pocket go off. He would’ve let it go to voicemail if he hadn’t recognized the ringtone as Nickelback’s “Next Go Round,” which he designated specifically for Mary Jane Watson. Having been jarred awake, he reached into his pocket and took out his phone, seeing on the screen the picture of Mary Jane’s alluring gaze looking back at him.

“This is either an ominous sign or a major warning,” Peter told himself. “It’ll turn out either _really_ good or _really_ bad.”

Now, the prospect of dragging Mary Jane into his problems was out of his hands. Never knowing what to expect from her or the craziness in their respective lives, he answered his phone.

“Mary Jane? Is everything okay?” said Peter instinctively.

 _“And hello to you too, Tiger,”_ she replied in that overly sexy tone of hers. _“What’s the matter? Rough day? It must have been if you assume I’m calling because something’s wrong.”_

“You know me well…too well,” said Peter, already feeling like an ass.

_“Then I’ll just assume you did have a rough day. That way we can skip that part of the conversation and get to more pressing matters.”_

“How pressing?” he asked curiously. “I know you too, Mary Jane. I know you don’t use your phone sex tone unless you have a reason – a good, often insanely _sexy_ reason.”

 _“You know my phone sex tone that well?”_ she quipped playfully. _“Good. That saves me even more trouble.”_

Peter immediately sat up from his couch, now fully alert in more ways than one. He hadn’t known Mary Jane for very long, but he had picked up on some of her _subtleties_. He could tell when she had a rough day, dealt with a bad client, or just felt generally overwhelmed by her life. This was _not_ one of those times. In fact, her willingness to use that overtly sexual undertone over the phone indicated that this was the exact _opposite_.

 _“Something’s come up, Peter. Something crazy yet amazing,”_ Mary Jane told him.

“I think that sums up both of our lives pretty well,” Peter joked. “What is it?”

_“I’d rather not tell you over the phone. You might not believe me if I did.”_

“I’ve fought aliens, vampires, and monsters from other dimensions. Try me.”

_“I’m tempted, but I’d rather show you. I’m going to text you an address. I want you to meet me there tomorrow at noon. Get plenty of sleep while you’re at it. You’re going to need it!”_

Those words, and the tone she said them in, made Peter’s heart jump and his pants tighten. Mary Jane was doing it again, utilizing her uncanny knack for seducing men to override his crippling doubts and constant reservations. No matter how much he promised to keep this woman away from his crazy life, she drew him in and she embraced the craziness along the way. It might not have felt wholly responsible, but it felt too damn right.

“I’ll be there. I promise,” said Peter intently, taking yet another risk with those fateful words.

 _“I’ll be waiting, Tiger,”_ Mary Jane replied, throwing some extra seduction into her tone for good measure, _“and be sure to wear your ‘work uniform.’ Trust me. That’ll make what I have to show you so much easier…among other things.”_

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was never easy, recovering after a hard battle. Even though he could heal better than most, Peter still struggled with aches and pains like everyone else, making the day after such a battle a struggle to say the least. This time, however, he didn’t struggle at all to get out of bed the next morning. No amount of soreness could keep him from Mary Jane Watson.

Peter spent most of last evening resting up, which wasn’t easy in his darkened apartment. Without electricity, all he could do was sleep and recuperate. This proved challenging because he kept entertaining thoughts of what Mary Jane would show him. It seemed every time they got together, she raised the bar for sexiness, intimacy, and affection. Between thoughts of her naked and the intimate affection she offered, he could only get so much sleep. He liked to think he got enough to manage another encounter with Mary Jane, but that remained to be seen.

Peter couldn’t throw on his Spider-Man costume and leave his darkened apartment fast enough. Not surprisingly, the universe didn’t make it too easy for him. As expected, a storm rolled in overnight. Heavy rain poured all over the city and would likely continue for the rest of the day, giving him even more incentive to stay out of his apartment and with Mary Jane. He swung through this dreary mess, ignoring the cold and the rain every step of the way. No force of nature was going to keep him from this woman.

_‘I’m on my way, Mary Jane. Unless Galactus shows up in the next five minutes, I’ll be there. You sure know how to inspire a man, for better or for worse. I know we haven’t talked about that – how we’ve been inspiring each other lately. I want to talk about that, but first things first.’_

Never knowing what to expect from this amazing woman, Peter arrived at the location that Mary Jane gave him yesterday. He landed on the roof of what looked to be a fairly typical office building in a sea of similar buildings in Midtown Manhattan. Now perched upon the ledge of the building under the pouring rain, he saw a familiar figure standing in the distance near a doorway holding an umbrella.

“Well, I don’t see Galactus,” said Peter under his breath.

No Spider Sense meant no danger. Peering through the rainy haze, he confirmed that it was Mary Jane Watson. She was in her considerably less sexy attire, consisting of a pair of jeans, a halter top, and black heeled boots. Then again, she made _anything_ she wore sexy so Peter wasn’t complaining. Smiling underneath his mask, he hopped off the perch and approached her.

“Heya Tiger. You’re right on time,” Mary Jane greeted.

“Well you give a guy a _lot_ of incentive,” Peter replied. “I think I can speak for every boss and ex-girlfriend I’ve ever had when I say being on time is a _big_ deal.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” she said, “but only if you take mine when I say this is a _bigger_ deal for me.”

“Guess it’s only fair,” he shrugged. “You do have a knack for raising the stakes in everything you do – that _and_ looking good in a thong.”

“I’m serious. This might be the biggest deal of my life. And since you’ve become part of that life, it’s bound to affect _you_. How much it’ll effect you though – well, that depends.”

“On what, exactly?” asked Peter curiously.

“On how you react to me being the new manager of the Hellfire Club,” replied Mary Jane.

Peter blinked a few times under his mask. He needed a minute to process what he just heard. His Spider Sense wasn’t going off so that meant there wasn’t any danger, but that didn’t stop every other sense went off.

Mary Jane had been exceedingly open about her history. She didn’t hide all the dirty details about how she became a high-end prostitute. Those details included her brief time as a stripper and sex worker at the Hellfire Club, a place that she once described as being as dangerous a windowless basement at the Kingpin’s penthouse. She said on more than one occasion that she went out of her way to avoid this place after she left. The idea of her coming back to it – never mind the idea of her _running_ it – took a moment to process.

Sensing his confusion, Mary Jane walked up to him through the pouring rain and latched onto his arm. She then cast him a playful yet ominous smile.

“Follow me,” she told him. “Let’s get out of this ugly weather. I’m sure you have questions.”

“Um…more than a few,” said Peter. “When you say you’re the new manager of the _Hellfire Club_ , you mean…”

She cut him off before he could go any further.

“I mean _exactly_ what I said,” Mary Jane affirm. “Yes, it’s _that_ Hellfire Club. And yes, I _am_ its new manager. Now hurry up. It’s cold out here and I don’t want that handsome ass of yours to freeze.”

Still at a loss, Peter stammered incoherently as Mary Jane led him towards the rooftop entrance. All sorts of crazy scenarios played out in his head. Knowing this woman, the truth was probably crazier than anything he could imagine.

Mary Jane showed no signs of discomfort or anxiety. If anything, she seemed _excited_ , eagerly leading her into this building and urging him along every step of the way. Peter had been around this woman when she got excited and not just in a sexual way either. He learned early on that when Mary Jane was in a determined state of mind, there was little that could stop her.

“I’ll start by saying what we’ve both been thinking lately,” said Mary Jane upon entering the building and setting aside her umbrella. “Our lives have changed…a _lot_. That night you saved me from Hobgoblin – it changed _everything_.”

“Yeah. I’d say that’s accurate,” said Peter as she led him through a stairwell.

“I’m not just talking about that night or all the nights that followed. I’m not even talking about all the great sex we’ve had…although that _did_ have an impact.”

“Good to know,” he said, grinning under his mask despite his confusion.

“It’s taken a while for me to process all these changes and what they mean,” she continued in a more serious tone. “I think it’s finally sunk in now. I think I finally understand what you’ve done for me, Peter Parker. I hope I’ve done the same for you.”

Peter was still confused, but did not doubt her sincerity. He continued to follow her, letting her guide him a few floors down and past a secure door that opened automatically for her. They then made their way towards a secure lobby of sorts, one that felt a lot more secure than a typical office building. Near as he could tell, there was nobody here. For all he knew, Mary Jane made sure they would be the only ones in this building today.

Still determined, the attractive redhead let go of his arm so that she could activate one of the elevators. She actually singled out one in particular, using a keycard and a biometrics panel to activate it. Peter couldn’t help but be curious and a little concerned, but Mary Jane remained as excited and certain as ever.

As they waited for the elevator to arrive, she walked up to him again and pulled him into an affectionate embrace. For once, there was nothing overly sexual about her gesture. This was just her enjoying that special intimacy that they had created with one another – an intimacy that had grown in meaning, despite the complications of their crazy lives.

“You’ve helped me see things in ways I’ve never seen – _feel_ things I never thought I’d feel,” said Mary Jane with unmistakable affection in her every word. “I spent so many years detaching myself from others, thinking I had to keep everyone at arm’s length to be on my own. Then you came along and changed all that for the _better_.”

“Yeah…definitely _better_ ,” said Peter distantly.

“You gave me something I’ve never had in my life – a perspective that I’d never even _considered_. For so long, I avoided taking chances. I’ve done only what I need to do to survive another day as a prostitute and nothing more. You _inspired_ me to look beyond that life. You _dared_ me to take a chance at being something more. Most importantly, you taught me how to be responsible with these chances. I just needed to be ready when the opportunity came along. Well, guess what? That opportunity is here!”

“Here? At the _Hellfire Club_?” said Peter, still processing the scope of this situation.

“Yes,” she affirmed, “but it’s not the same club I left. It’s different now.”

“Different? How can you be sure of that?”

“Because _I’m_ in charge now,” she said strongly, “and I intend to use it responsibly.”

Mary Jane sounded so certain. Peter had never heard her speak with such authority – not while fully clothed anyways. Something had clearly changed and he was a big part of that change. He could see the extent of that change in Mary Jane’s eyes. She was bolder, stronger, and more ambitious – a potent combination for any one, let alone one with Mary Jane Watson’s charisma.

As her words sunk in, Mary Jane removed his mask to reveal his face. He didn’t allow a lot of people to do that. Mary Jane was among the select few. Having come to trust her more than anyone since Gwen died, he let her caress his face as she gazed into his eyes.

“You’re a hero, Peter. You turned a personal tragedy into a special drive – one that turned Spider-Man into a hero,” she continued. “I don’t have superpowers. I can’t be a hero.”

“I don’t know. Your lap-dancing skills might qualify as _superhuman_ ,” said Peter with a sheepish grin.

“Well let’s assume that’s still not enough,” said Mary Jane with a humored grin. “I have a chance to do something special with my talents – something that I can use to turn a mistake into a triumph. That’s what I hope to do here.”

Peter began to see what she was getting at. She told him multiple times how she considered her time at the Hellfire Club a mistake. It was a mistake that could’ve ended _much_ worse if she had made a few fateful decisions. Few people got a chance to turn those kinds of mistakes around. He got that chance after Uncle Ben died. It seemed Mary Jane had a similar chance before her.

He still couldn’t wrap his head around it, her getting that chance with the Hellfire Club of all places. He actually looked into it after he first met Mary Jane. According to his friends at the X-men – namely Wolverine – it involved some pretty nasty people. They did a lot of _irresponsible_ things behind the scenes – things that went beyond that of a typical strip club. Something must have changed for Mary Jane to jump at this chance.

The door to the secure elevator finally opened. Mary Jane reluctantly broke the embrace and led him inside, once again using a keycard and a biometrics scanner to get it moving. Peter was still curious and a bit anxious, but he continued to trust this woman.

“The Hellfire Club is undergoing some _major_ changes,” said Mary Jane as the elevator descended. “I don’t know if your superhero buddies have told you, but the nasty people who ran it before are out of the picture.”

“Must have missed that part of the last superhero newsletter,” said Peter. “Then again, they don’t exactly tell me _everything_. I’m not on good terms with all of them.”

“They just don’t appreciate your charm like I do,” she said playfully, “but they do appreciate removing bad people from a shady business like this. I hope they also appreciate that parts of that business do have merit. The Hellfire Club was selling lap dances, blowjobs, and one night stands. Not drugs, bombs, and rocket launchers.”

“Some might appreciate that more than others. Tony Stark certainly comes to mind.”

“Then I think they’ll agree that the Hellfire Club still has something to offer. In the right hands, it can offer even more. That’s where I come in!”

She said this with such pride and confidence. Peter had never seen her like this. Mary Jane always carried herself with some confidence – and not _just_ when she wore obscenely revealing lingerie – but it was always so measured. She didn’t deny her mistakes and shortcomings. She admitted that she had underachieved for much of her life, something that set her apart from villains and heroes alike. Now here she was, owning up to them and rising above them.

Peter’s curiosity grew as the elevator door opened. He then followed her out into a fancy, nicely decorated hall. It reminded him somewhat of the décor he saw in the homes of the Kingpin or Norman Osborn. This place had definitely been designed by people with _irresponsible_ intentions, but Mary Jane’s presence gave it a new ambience.

“I’ve been on the right _and_ wrong side of the law,” Mary Jane continued as she led him through the hall. “I’ve lived much of my adult life in legally gray areas. The fact I’ve never been arrested means I’ve lived that life fairly well.”

“Well you haven’t been shot at by the NYPD so you’ve _definitely_ fared better than me,” said Peter.

“For better or worse, it’s a world I’m comfortable in. It’s a world I can navigate. That’s why I’m uniquely qualified to set a new vision for the Hellfire Club – one that can function in this world _responsibly_.”

As more pieces came together, they finally arrived at their destination. Mary Jane led Peter to a set of double doors that reminded him of the entrance to Tony Stark’s office at Stark Tower. He watched as the beautiful redhead proudly opened it and led him inside, revealing an exceedingly fancy office fit only for those who with _special_ qualifications. By that standard, Mary Jane Watson was _special_ indeed.

“Welcome to the new Hellfire Club, Peter Parker!” she said proudly. “You’re officially the first man to visit the office of its new general manager. What do you think?”

Peter was at a loss for words. He hadn’t been at this much of a loss since the first time he saw Mary Jane naked. He watched as she proudly sat at the large, mahogany desk, as if to prove that this was no joke. She was the new boss at this place and she certainly carried herself like one.

He ended up smiling at her in astonishment, gazing around at this fancy office and marveling at Mary Jane’s new lot in life. The size of this office was comparable to his apartment. It had a wine bar in the corner, a gas fireplace built into the wall, and a couch that probably folded out into a king sized bed – most likely for bedding beautiful women. In addition, the entire back wall behind the desk was a large one-way window that overlooked the club below. After taking in some of the ambience, Peter walked up to this window and gazed down at the domain that Mary Jane now ran.

Already, she was giving this place her own special touch. He saw an army of workers and contractors, working feverishly to clean and renovate this place for its grand reopening. The old Victorian-style décor was being ripped up, replaced by more contemporary features. This wasn’t just going to be an old-school sex club. It was going to be a _real_ club of sorts, one that catered to every kind of decadent whim and for all the right reasons.

Peter couldn’t help but grin. It was so appropriate, given Mary Jane’s unique party girl nature. She was taking control of something that almost took control of her. He could see why she had embraced this opportunity. It was her way of jarring herself from the irresponsibility of her past.

“Mary Jane Watson – high-end prostitute turned manager of a high-end strip club,” he said. “There’s something amazingly _fitting_ about that.”

“My thought’s exactly,” said Mary Jane, now looking out over the club as well. “I just started the renovations. I’ve already set a date for the grand re-opening. The Hellfire Club is going to be better than ever…and not just because there will be less extortion, torture, and slavery.”

“Sounds like a welcome change,” said Peter, “but I don’t get the sense it’ll be _totally_ legit.”

“And you’d be right about that. This club is still going to provide _services_ that’ll upset the NYPD’s vice squad. I hope that’s not a problem for the superhero crowd.”

“You’ve always been open about the _semi_ -legal nature of your work, Mary Jane. If it hasn’t bothered me by now, then assume it’s not going to.”

“Good, because that _semi_ -legal stuff will be what keeps this club responsible. If being a high-end prostitute has taught me anything, it’s that common men and common criminals seek the same vices. If they have the means and the time, they’ll indulge those vices. I’m glad to give that to the common man with no strings attached beyond the money. For the criminals though – well, let’s just say their _irresponsibility_ can catch up to them. That process is a _lot_ easier when the club manager has a superhero stud on speed-dial.”

Peter turned towards Mary Jane with a look of intrigue. Once again, it took a moment for the implications to sink in. What she just described sounded less like a woman embracing a new job and more like a woman looking to do some good with her newfound role.

“Are you serious, Mary Jane?” asked Peter intently.

“As serious as my bra size, Tiger,” said Mary Jane proudly. “It would be so easy, just taking this job and running this place like it used to. I just sit back, keep the indulgences flowing, and live comfortably off the money. And I’m not gonna lie. Before I met you, I probably would’ve done that. It would’ve been the _easiest_ path to take.”

“But it wouldn’t have been the most _responsible_ ,” said Peter, finishing her thought for her.

Mary Jane turned back towards him and grinned. She then embraced him again, snaking her arms around his neck and conveying to him the same affection as earlier.

“You’re right. It wouldn’t be,” she said, “and I don’t want to fall into old habits. I _want_ to be responsible. I _want_ to do the right thing with the power I have. You use your webs to make this city better. I use the influence that comes with being the manager of the Hellfire Club.”

“I think it’s debatable which power is stronger,” said Peter with a half-grin.

“Whatever power I use, I owe a lot of this to _you_ , Peter. _You_ helped me see the irresponsibility in my life. _You_ inspired me to be better. You did all this _on top of_ giving me some damn good sex.”

“Well if it helps get the point across…” he said, letting his words trail off.

Mary Jane’s grin widened as she affectionately placed her finger on his lips, silencing him from any further remarks. She clearly _needed_ to say this. She _needed_ to convey what this meant to her. That meaning came with many other feelings that went beyond responsibility or great sex.

This was something Peter had always hoped to achieve as Spider-Man, inspiring others to be responsible just as Uncle Ben inspired him. Granted, he didn’t expect to inspire a high-end prostitute to achieve something like this, but that didn’t stop him from embracing it every bit as much as Mary Jane.

“That day you saved my life – you also upended it in the best possible way,” said Mary Jane. “You didn’t just help me connect with someone. You helped me connect with a part of myself I cast aside. For that, I can’t thank you enough, Peter Parker. You’re a very special man. You’ve become a big part of my life…and I still want you to be part of it.”

“I do too, Mary Jane,” said Peter strongly, “but…”

She silenced him again, this time with her lips. A kiss from Mary Jane Watson was capable of silencing any man. Peter had learned that first-hand since he met her. He also learned that a great many feelings could be conveyed through this simple act.

“It’s a risk. I know,” said Mary Jane, upon breaking the kiss. “Being involved with you is dangerous. But I’m used to the danger. I _thrive_ in the danger. I’m willing to take that chance. Are you, Peter?”

It was a bold question, one that put him and Spider-Man in a difficult position. This time, however, the answer couldn’t be clearer. There were no reservations. There were no crippling doubts. He had been avoiding such risks since Gwen Stacy died and for good reason. However, if any woman was worth the risk for all the right reasons, it was Mary Jane Watson.

“Yes. I’m willing,” said Peter strongly.

“Then kiss me again and seal the deal!” said Mary Jane.

Without a shred of hesitation, Peter did just that. He kissed this beautiful woman again. This time he conveyed the many powerful feelings she evoked within him – feelings that he thought he’d never feel again. He _dared_ to connect with this woman that fateful night their paths crossed. That connection had only grown stronger. Now here they were, sharing in its fruits. It was an amazing feeling, especially after all the anguish he felt after Gwen’s death.

When their lips parted again, they just exchanged affectionate smiles. Peter clung to this beautiful woman with his powerful arms, ready to strengthen that connection. Then, he saw a distinct shift in Mary Jane’s expression. Her tender affection gave way to that mischievous grin that often led to such deviant yet memorable moments.

“Now that we’ve dealt with that, I can move onto the _other_ reason I invited you here,” said Mary Jane.

“You always have _other_ reasons,” said Peter jokingly. “Those reasons often involve full or partial nudity, but I don’t mind.”

“I’m sure you don’t,” she replied with a bemused grin, “and while I’m sure you’re eager to bend me over this desk and fuck my brains out, I think a more fitting celebration is in order.”

“Fitting how?” he asked curiously, certain parts of his body being more curious than others.

“By making use of the new resources at my disposal,” she answered. “Here, I’ll show you!”

Breaking the affectionate embrace, Mary Jane grabbed his wrist again and led him over to the large plush couch in the far corner of the office. He was past the point of doubting her so he followed along willingly. A part of him also couldn’t help but be aroused, given Mary Jane’s knack for crafting obscenely sensual experiences.

Upon arriving at the couch, she sat him down and sat down next to him. She then gave him his Spider-Man mask back.

“Here. Put this back on,” she told him. “I know how you are with your identity. I want you to be comfortable.”

“Well this wouldn’t be the first time I’ve worn it during our _celebrations_ ,” said Peter.

“Very true, but trust me. You’ve never celebrated like _this_!”

He cast her a confident, yet eager grin. Mary Jane knew how to use his trust in her to the utmost. It made for some memorable experiences to say the least. He had little doubt that this would be any different.

Once his mask was back on, Mary Jane reached into a compartment on the side of the couch and retrieved a small remote control of sorts. She then held it up and entered a few commands.

“We’re ready!” she called out. “I hope you’re ready too!”

He didn’t know who Mary Jane was talking to, but he assumed she heard them. Shortly after entering the commands on the remote, he heard some hidden gears in the floor activate. Then, a part of the floor opened up, revealing a hidden compartment. Once again, it reminded him of the features he saw in the lairs of the Kingpin’s hideouts. This time, Mary Jane Watson was in control and that assured him that this was a spectacle worth seeing.

Once the panels in the floor opened up, this spectacle literally rose up from below. It came in the form of a small circular stage, complete with a stripper pole and strobe lights. Almost immediately, a stream of sexy music began playing on the speakers throughout the office. Along with this music and this stage came a new figure, one that made Peter’s eyes widen under his mask.

“My friendly neighborhood Spider-Man…meet the astonishingly sexy Emma Frost,” said Mary Jane proudly. “She is the Hellfire Club’s reigning queen, so to speak. And she’s agreed to help us _celebrate_.”

Once again, Peter was left in a state of stunned silence. Like Mary Jane, the woman standing on the stage before him looked _exceedingly_ qualified to work at the Hellfire Club. Everything from her platinum blond hair, her perfect hourglass figure, and her oversized breasts – which could _not_ be natural – radiated sex. In addition, the attire she wore – and didn’t wear – certainly complemented that figure.

That attire was nothing short of regal, which was fitting given the title Mary Jane gave her. It consisted of a white bustier that pushed her breasts together perfectly, a matching white cape with animal fur lining the neck, long gloves with matching boots that ran up to her thighs, and a G-string thong that revealed more than enough to divert the blood in any straight man’s body. Peter was so taken by this woman’s appearance that he barely noticed Mary Jane curl up next to him and shoot the attractive blonde with a suggestive look.

“So _this_ is the famous Spider-Man,” said Emma Frost, her voice echoing with a potent mix of authority and sensuality. “You look taller in your pictures, but Ms. Watson here tells me you’re quite fit in _other_ ways.”

“Don’t let the spandex fool you. He’s got it where it counts,” said Mary Jane, her arms now draped over Peter.

“Guess we’ll find out soon enough,” said Emma, already starting to move to the music. “It’s been a while since I broke out my old stripper gear and put on a private show.”

“And it looks as good as ever on you,” commented Mary Jane. “Thanks again for channeling your former talents. You know I wouldn’t have asked if it weren’t appropriately fitting.”

“That remains to be seen. I’ve become much more _selective_ about the men I perform for, but if a man happens to warrant an exception…”

“Oh he’s exceptional!” said Mary Jane, leaving no room for doubt. “That’s why he deserves the best and last I checked, that’s your _specialty_.”

“You’re goddamn right it is!”

This woman spoke with an authority fit for a queen. With a skill and grace that made it clear she had extensive experience on stage, Emma began dancing. She started off simple, shaking her hips and swaying her body, keeping with the rhythm of the music. At one point, she turned around and bent over so he could admire her thong-clad ass. Peter gasped so hard he almost choked on his mask.

“Wow…” he finally said.

“Don’t get too shell shocked, Tiger. She’s just getting warmed up!” Mary Jane whispered into his ear.

Peter remained frozen as he watched the spectacle unfold. Emma Frost danced around the pole, strutting proudly and radiating a kind of sassy sensuality that was wholly unique. He thought Black Cat flaunted her sexuality to an excessive degree. Compared to this woman, she was an amateur.

Emma continued her routine, moving and strutting along the small stage, putting on a show that got Spider-Man’s heart racing. As the first song ended, she playfully got down on her hands and knees, crawled to the edge of the stage, and leaned towards him so that her cleavage was in plain view. Again, Peter was too speechless to say anything.

“My associate here says you’re a very _special_ man,” said Emma. “She would know. She has a knack for telling the good ones from the bad.”

“They also have a knack for finding me at just the right times,” added Mary Jane under her breath, still curled up next to Peter on the couch.

“She says good men _should_ be reward. Good men _should_ have a front row seat to the best shows this club has to offer. I agree with her. I had to learn the hard way, but I agree that good men deserve recognition. As such, Mary Jane insisted that I _recognize_ you before she fully accepts her role here at the Hellfire Club. I decided it was a fair and even deal.”

Peter turned to Mary Jane briefly, who still had that mischievous grin on her face. He then turned back towards Emma, who was every bit as mischievous, if not more so. The idea that Spider-Man got rewarded for her heroics – something the Norman Osborns and J. Jonah Jamesons of the world went out of their way to undermine – still felt downright _alien_. It might have taken a good long while, but it seemed his infamous Parker Luck had been reversed.

“Fair…fair is good,” said Peter, his mask failing to hide his awkward tone.

“Guess she was right about you being rather _timid_ as well,” said Emma with a humored laugh. “No matter. I can work around that. In this case, recognition involves a full striptease, a lap dance, and whatever else I deem _appropriate_.”

“Appropriate…right,” said Peter sheepishly.

“Ms. Watson here will remain by your side every step of the way,” she added. “She might even _aid_ me along the way.”

“Only if necessary,” said Mary Jane coyly.

“Of course,” agreed Emma, “but for now…just sit back, relax, and enjoy a show that only a true queen can offer!”

With that royal proclamation, the show continued. Another round of music began playing and Emma Frost started a new routine. Peter Parker didn’t dare say anything or move a muscle. It wasn’t like he could try. Mary Jane kept a firm grip on him, as if to hold him upright so that he didn’t miss a second of the show.

“You heard her, Tiger. This is all for you,” said Mary Jane. “Think of it as my way of thanking you for all you done for me…as well as a taste of the world I came from.”

She casually rested her head on his shoulder and watched the show with him, her grin never fading. She wanted this for him. She wanted him to enjoy an experience usually reserved for privileged or the corrupt. It was an open defiance of typical Parker luck and even that luck was no match for Mary Jane’s efforts.

With this beautiful woman’s support and embrace, Peter Parker finally let himself relax so he could soak in the breadth of this show. He could already feel his skin-tight uniform getting tighter in some places. If Emma Frost’s seductive gaze was any indication, this was just a prelude.

_‘Mary Jane was right about you. You are somewhat…awkward. She assured me you make up for it in other ways. I look forward to testing every one of them!’_

Peter swore he actually heard this woman’s voice in her head. He would’ve taken a moment to wonder if he was going crazy, but he didn’t divert his attention to Emma Frost’s show. At the rate the blood was flowing into his lower body, he didn’t have the capacity anyways.

As the music played, Emma displayed uncanny dance skills on the stage. She shook her hips, swayed her torso, and pulled off moves that were nothing short of hypnotic. She also made full use of the stripper pole, dancing around it and bouncing her body up and down, showing off her thong-clad ass at every turn. She even climbed up it a few times and used her legs to swirl around it, demonstrating a level of flexibility to go along with her dance skills. She was no amateur. That much she made clear.

“Damn! You sure she doesn’t have spider powers too?” commented Peter.

“Who knows?” shrugged Mary Jane curtly. “The way Emma _flaunts_ her skills, pretty much everything seems like a superpower.”

The attractive blonde continued flaunting her skills, dancing and moving to the music. As the song neared the end, she began using a new set of skills. It began when she turned around, unhooked her cape, and let it fall to the stage. Then, when she turned back around, she kicked it off and stared at Peter with a new kind of intent.

“These clothes suddenly feel rather…limiting. I think it’s time I take them off,” said Emma, as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

“Um…do what you think is necessary,” said Peter, his awkwardness once again showing.

Emma laughed and so did Mary Jane. Even in the presence of two beautiful women, his nerdy tendencies came out, but they didn’t hold it against him. They didn’t hold it against him though. If anything, it _encouraged_ them.

Another song began playing. This one was slower and more sensual. Emma’s dancing adopted this style, her movements becoming more seductive and intimate. She continued to make good use of the pole, bouncing her hips up and down, shaking her ass right in front of Peter and Mary Jane’s face. As she did this, she stealthily reached behind her back and undid the clasps of her bustier. Peter felt his heart rate jump, his mouth becoming dry with anticipation. Mary Jane’s presence and embrace helped keep him calm, but only to a point.

Slowly and steadily, Emma undid the restraints holding up the garment containing her large breasts. She never stopped dancing, still facing away and using her bouncing butt to distract him. It proved quite effective because Peter barely noticed when the bustier finally fell off. When he did notice, the anticipation escalated even more.

Emma masterfully toyed with his excitement. Facing away, her exposed breasts out of view, she continued dancing and shaking her ass. She even kicked the bustier off the stage, ensuring even fewer hindrances. When she finally did turn around, she covered her breasts with both arms. It was the cruelest of teases, but Emma’s seductive gaze ensured his patience would be rewarded.

“Awkward yet mannerly,” she said. “You deserve this, Spider-Man!”

Finally, she removed her arms, revealing her breasts to him. Peter could barely contain his gasp over the music. The sight of a topless Emma Frost almost set off his spider sense. Once again, he was glad he had his mask. There was no way he couldn’t look foolish in front of such a sight.

“Wow. Those are…wow,” said Peter with the maturity of a teenage boy.

“They’re fake, you know?” said Mary Jane, once again laughing at his reaction.

“How do you know?”

“Believe me. I _know_.”

His imagination ran wild, wondering how Mary Jane could know with such certainty. He could only wonder so much. Most of his energy went into taking in the sight and spectacle of a half-naked Emma Frost.

“Things don’t have to be real to be meaningful,” said the voluptuous blonde, still dancing to the music. “The real world is harsh, dirty, and corrupt. That’s why it’s important to leave room for a little _fantasy_.”

She continued crafting this fantasy with the skill of a master artist. She danced around the stage a few more times, this time showing off her breasts with every move. She fondled them with her hands, pinched her nipples, and leaned over to show off her impressive cleavage. Real or not, Emma Frost was a sight to behold.

Her skilled performance and uncanny sensuality flooded Peter’s senses, eventually overriding any lingering awkwardness he might have had. He was now enjoying this spectacle to the utmost. Its effect on him soon became painfully noticeable as a bulge in his skin-tight uniform began to show.

At first, he tried to conceal it. He quickly gave up, sensing that was not possible in front of a topless Emma Frost. Both she and Mary Jane soon noticed it as well. At one point, Mary Jane reached down between his legs and gently traced her hand over the bulge.

“Looks like you’re ahead of schedule, Emma. You haven’t lost your touch,” commented Mary Jane.

“Or maybe I’m just _that_ good, darling,” said Emma with a confident grin.

“Or maybe this is just _that_ overdue…Spider-Man enjoying soemthing like this,” she quipped, her hand still caressing his bulge.

“In that case, I won’t make him wait a _second_ longer!”

Not knowing what she meant by this – although _very_ eager to find out – Peter remained silent and still as Emma’s routine took another turn. She stopped dancing on the stage, letting go of the stripper’s pole and narrowing her gaze on him, specifically focusing on the bulge in his pants.

Then, once again flaunting his regal skills, she lowered herself onto the floor of the stage, doing an impressive split in the process. Once on her hands and knees, her cleavage still very visible, she crawled over towards him. Upon arriving at the edge of the stage, she grabbed onto his knees and pushed them apart, making the bulge in his pants more visible.

“That suit leaves little to the imagination. Then again, who am I to judge? What with the attire I wear…or _don’t_ wear,” said Emma playfully.

As her seductive words echoed over the music, she reached forward with her gloved hand and traced over the outline of Peter’s bulge. His male biology reacted immediately, twitching and tensing under her touch. He let out a sharp gasp, one that his mask could not hide this time. He ached for her touch and she knew it.

“That said, imagination within a fantasy is redundant,” she said. “Sometimes, _real_ effort is necessary for _real_ results.”

With Peter’s lurid imagination still in overdrive, Emma turned towards Mary Jane, whose head still rested comfortably on Peter’s shoulder. She looked like she was enjoying the show as well and was every bit as intent on making this fantasy work. Sensing this, Emma casually reached out and pointed the tip of her glove at her.

“Mary Jane, would you be a darling and help me out?” asked Emma casually.

“Of course,” said Mary Jane without hesitation. “We whores have to support each other, after all.”

In a strikingly sensual act, which might very well have been planned from the beginning, Mary Jane used her teeth to bite on the tip of Emma’s glove so that she could remove it effortlessly. Once the first glove was off, Emma then pointed at her with the other hand and the same spectacle unfolded. Peter watched this spectacle in awe. If the effortlessness was any indication, these two had done this before and had refined the process to be as sexy as possible.

Once her gloves were off and cast aside, Emma Frost refocused her attention on the bulge in Peter’s pants. She began playfully tracing over the edge, causing it to twitch and react more strongly. It was just the reaction she wanted, but she clearly wanted more. They both did at this point.

“You like it. You want it. You _crave_ it!” said Emma intently.

“Yes. I…I do,” said Peter, short of breath.

“And you’ll get it,” she said, “but with my _special_ touch!”

“Special…” he began, only to be cut off by Mary Jane.

“Don’t waste time asking questions, Tiger,” she said. “Let her _show_ you.”

Peter took her advice, falling dead silent and freezing himself in place so that Emma Frost could work this _special_ touch of hers. She continued teasing the bulge in his pants with her hands, as if to mold it to her desires. He had to shift a few times, allowing her to adjust his arousal accordingly. She was gentle, but the intense look in her eyes hinted it wouldn’t stay that way.

Another song began playing. This one was more energetic, reverting to the style of the music that played during her first dance. This style triggered a shift in her routine. Emma remover her hand from his crotch and stood up again. She then stepped off the stage, leaned over Peter so that her oversized breasts were right in his face, and whispered into his ears.

“I assume Mary Jane has given you a lap dance before,” she said to him. “You should know…I taught her.”

It came off as both a warning and a boast, one that made him regret wearing such a tight uniform. He heard Mary Jane chuckle in his other ear, not contesting Emma’s claim in the slightest. He had no reason not to believe it and every reason to anticipate the spectacle to come.

“Mary Jane, be a doll and give us some room,” said Emma in an overly polite tone.

“By all means, Emma,” said Mary Jane playfully.

Mary Jane got up off the couch and stepped aside, leaving Peter to face a topless Emma Frost by himself. It was almost as intimidating as a battle against Doc Ock, but he didn’t dare back down, albeit for very different reasons.

Now with plenty of room to work with, Emma Frost began giving him a lap dance. Once again, she flaunted her uncanny skills and unparalleled sexuality. With the music still playing, she danced in front of him for a moment, rubbing her breasts in his face every chance she got. She then crawled onto his lap and grinded her pelvis against his, further shaping the bulge in his pants. She was so thorough. Peter gasped and grunted, her efforts literally taking his breath away.

He didn’t dare move a muscle, giving Emma free reign to do what she needed. This proved increasingly difficult though. As her body swayed and her semi-exposed flesh grinded against his, Peter’s hands longed to reach out and feel this beautiful woman’s naked skin. He ended up clutching the top of the couch to hold himself back.

However, Emma eventually made it easier for him. As she was busy grinding her pelvis against him, she reached over, grasped his hands, and guided them onto her breasts. Even though he still wore his gloves, the feeling of her fleshy mounds in his grip took his breath away once more.

“No need to be overly _polite_ , darling,” Emma told him. “Ms. Watson asked that I waive any and all touching rules during this performance. Since she’s the manager of this club now, who am I to argue?”

“Yeah…makes sense,” said Peter, slipping deeper into a daze.

Emma kept grinning seductively as Peter fondled her breasts, showing off his superhuman grip in the process. He tried not to squeeze too hard, but Emma actually responded favorably to his strength. In fact, it seemed to turn her on. This lead to more touching and fondling. His gloved hands explored her upper body, feeling all over her womanly contours. She purred and grinned at his touch, even moaning a few times over the music.

The attractive blonde kept dancing on his lap, grinding away to the rhythm of the music. When the song ended and another one began, she shifted her tactics again. This time, however, she showed some arousal in her gaze as well.

“Mmm…such strong hands,” said Emma. “Keep touching me like that and I’ll waive even more rules! One in particular has become rather _redundant_.”

“Oh? Which one is that?” asked Peter with the utmost intrigue.

Once again choosing action over words, Emma got up off his lap briefly and turned around so that he had a perfect view of her thong-clad ass. Then, as another song started playing, she began shaking her hips in his face again. This time, as she swayed her body to the rhythm, she reached for the edges of her panties.

At first, she teased him, only pretending to take them off. This didn’t last long though. Whether this was part of her routine or her growing arousal, Emma removed her thong, sensually shaking her hips as she slid it down her legs. The sight of her exposed ass brought another goofy grin to Peter’s face. In addition, the sight of her inner thighs confirmed that his touching had indeed aroused her. Something about that made the sight of her ass even more satisfying.

“You’re right. That was redundant,” said Mary Jane, now standing by the stage. “I _did_ request you give him an all-nude lap dance at some point.”

“Indeed you did, darling,” affirmed Emma. “That point just got a lot more…urgent.”

This time, she didn’t even try to hide it. She was aroused. It wasn’t as intense as his, the bulge in his pants being proof of that, but she was eager to catch up and she knew just how to go about it.

Once again, Peter held onto the top of the couch and let Emma Frost’s continue her obscenely sexy lap dance. Now wearing nothing except her heeled boots, she took full advantage of her exposed form. She danced in front of him, shaking her ass and bending over so that he got a good view of her pussy. Then, just as before, her moves became more physical.

With more force than Peter expected, Emma shoved her butt back onto pelvis and began grinding against it. If there was any discomfort whatsoever, it faded quickly as he became mesmerized by her bouncing ass. She moved it perfectly to the rhythm of the music, showing off her flexibility as well by bending over and contorting her body with uncanny talent. As he had experienced with Mary Jane, these were the talents of a professional. Emma Frost just took these talents to another level.

As the song played out, she danced and she grinded against him, turning around a few time so he could admire her nude from. Peter also used this opportunity to take advantage of her generous touching policies, reaching out and caressing her bouncing butt. It felt every bit as intoxicating as her breasts and just as before, Emma responded favorably to his touch. He saw it in the way her expression shifted whenever he squeezed her hips. She was aroused by this and it was _not_ just part of the act.

“What did I tell you, Emma?” said Mary Jane, watching on with this strange look of pride and vindication. “He’s a special man. He gives whores more _incentive_ than most.”

“That he does, darling. That he does,” said Emma.

The sultry undertone of her voice intensified. The seductive glint in her eyes became more overt. Peter, now fully dazed by this woman’s performance, could only gaze back through his mask and let his powerful hands roam. Everything was driven by desire at this point, devolving into a chaotic mix of lust and spectacle.

That spectacle continued for the remainder of the song. Emma kept dancing and grinding on him, this time seeking to arouse herself almost as much as him. She turned around a few times, focusing on getting the bulge in his crotch to an unbearable state. She accomplished this with ease, getting Peter to the point where his pants could barely contain his arousal. He swore they would _burst_ if this continued and he wouldn’t mind in the slightest.

Finally, the song ended and Emma stopped grinding against him. However, her intense gaze and seductive undertone did not fade in the slightest.

“I think I’ve teased you long enough,” said Emma.

“You _think_?” said Mary Jane in bemusement.

“In my defense, I thought you _overstated_ this man’s sex appeal. In my experience, masked heroes are usually compensating for something.”

Emma shifted her body, straddling his waist so that her pelvis rubbed up perfectly against his. She then caressed his masked face, showing a rare trace of affection within her overtly sexual act.

“But you aren’t, are you? You’re _different_. You’re _special_ ,” said Emma.

“I…I try to be,” stammered Peter, “in a good way, that is.”

“Then you’re more than _deserving_ of this. If anything, it’s my duty – no, my _responsibility_ – to make this the best private lap dance ever!”

Peter was rendered speechless once more. Responsibility never sounded so damn sexy. He briefly glanced towards Mary Jane, who had a knowing grin on her face. Her influence here was both apparent and meaningful. It was like she uncovered something profound with professional sex workers going out of their way to serve heroes. It was not the kind of responsibility that his Uncle Ben taught him, but Peter had a feeling that his Uncle Ben would agree with it.

_‘Wow, Mary Jane. You didn’t just make responsibility sexy as hell. You started a trend!’_

Taking that responsibility seriously, Emma shifted her tactics once more. This time, there was no elaborate spectacle. She just channeled all the arousal she evoked within them and followed it accordingly.

She began by kissing over his mask, giving Peter a brief but intoxicating taste of her lips. She didn’t linger though. She quickly trailed her lips and hands down his upper body, feeling over the manly muscles that his skin-tight costume did so little to hide. Eventually, she dropped to her knees so that she was positioned right in front of the couch between his legs. Her gaze then shifted to the bulge in his pants, which was overdue for its release.

“Time to give your little _friend_ some air. It looks like he needs it!” said Emma seductively.

“Yeah. He _does_ ,” said Peter.

He couldn’t get his pants off fast enough. They were just too _unbearable_ at this point. It proved exceedingly difficult due to the size and extent of his arousal. He elevated his hips, eagerly pushed down his pants, and probably looked foolish in the process. Emma didn’t hold it against him though. She helped him every step of the way, grabbing the sides of the tight-fitting garment and pulling it all the way off, removing his boots and boxers in the process. As soon as they were off, he literally kicked them across the room, leaving him naked from the waist down.

His manhood now free of its confines, it stood fully erect before Emma Frost. Still on her knees with a close-up view, she grinned and licked her lips intently. Peter had seen that look in Mary Jane before – that look of raw, unapologetic lust. Emma’s arousal soon transformed into full-blown desire. She wanted to devour him every bit as much as he wanted to be devoured.

“Oh my sweet hellfire,” said Emma. “For once, my dirty imagination fails me.”

“First time for everything, I guess,” said Mary Jane, humored by Emma’s reaction.

“Well this certainly explains why you’ve been walking with more _poise_ , Ms. Watson. What woman wouldn’t?”

“Guess you’ll just have to find out for yourself.”

“And I certainly intend to, darling!” said Emma strongly.

She looked up at Peter, casting him a sultry gaze to help communicate her intentions. He got the message loud and clear. She was going to find out and Peter had no intention of stopping her.

With his pants no longer obstructing her, Emma reached forward and grasped his rigid manhood in both hands. Peter let out a light moan as his body reacted to her touch. Like every other part of her performance, she utilized uncanny skill and care. She began by lightly stroking along the shaft, getting all the blood and fluids flowing in just the right way. Then, she leaned in and gave the tip and underside of his manhood a slightly lick with her tongue.

Peter let out louder, deeper moans in response, letting her know she was ready for him. Music was still playing, but it might as well have been background noise. This time, there was no teasing or elaborate performance. This time, Emma just followed her own desires and hungrily took the length of his cock into her mouth.

“Ohhh fuck!” moaned Peter upon feeling the hot warmth around his dick.

“And I thought _I_ had mastered my gag reflex,” commented Mary Jane, still watching on from the stage.

Emma Frost certainly had talents and they extended well beyond her gag reflex. With the utmost care and undeniable hunger, she sucked his dick as only an experienced whore could. Her head bobbed up and down with intense fervor. Her lips slid smoothly and effortlessly along his shaft, her tongue skillfully swirling along his length with every motion. Peter felt his entire body shudder under the sensations that followed. Emma definitely put in extra effort. It showed in ways she might not have intended, but that didn’t make the feeling any less amazing.

She remained intensely focused through every motion, gazing up at him as if to convey her dedication. Peter could only return her gaze, letting out more labored moans as he soaked in the feeling. At one point, his right hand found its way to her head and guided her through the motions. Soon, the slurping and sucking sounds overshadowed the music, carrying with it a steady stream of pleasure that escalated rapidly.

Between Emma’s striptease, the lap dance that followed, and the blowjob that came with it, there was no way around it. She employed the full extent of her sexuality and it sent Peter on the fast track to his climax. It was overwhelming, but that was the point. That seemed to be the ultimate byproduct Emma Frost’s sensual talents.

“Ahhh damn! That feels…so good!” moaned Peter. “You’re going to…make me…cum!

“Mmm…that’s the point, darling,” said Emma, stopping for a moment so she could stroke him a little harder. “More importantly…I want you to cum on my tits.”

“Yes…I want that too!” said Peter.

“They may be fake, but she knows how to use them,” said Mary Jane in bemusement.

Again, it sounded like she spoke from experience. Peter believed her completely, but he still preferred to see for himself and Emma seemed very much inclined to do just that.

She sucked and stroked his cock a bit longer, building up the sensations and guiding him towards his peak. She continued showing off her uncanny talent for deep-throating a dick and stimulating all the right areas. Peter was already bracing himself, running his fingers through her platinum blond hair and clinging to the couch in anticipation.

“Getting…close!” he grunted. “So…so close!”

Then, as if she were intended with current state of his arousal, Emma ceased her sucking and put her breasts to work. With one hand still gripping the base of his cock, she leaned in and pressed it between her fleshy mounds. Once secure, she pushed her breasts together and began working his dick between them, tit-fucking him through his final push to ecstasy.

“Go on, Spider-Man. Do it! Spray your cum all over my tits!” urged Emma.

There was no debate or hesitation on Peter’s part. His body already decided for him. Emma just made the process easier for the both of them.

She pressed her breasts together harder, working his dick between them with greater fervor. She looked up at him, urging him with her eyes to release his load on her. She really did want this too. She really had embraced this _responsibility_. In that spirit, Peter reached that ultimate peak, the intense sensations taking him past the point of no return. Once the blissful release finally washed over him, he threw his head back, closed his eyes, and embraced the ecstasy that followed.

“Ohhhh fuck!” he exclaimed.

As his cry echoed throughout the room, Emma kept his dick lodged between her breasts, holding it tightly as the white hot sensations surged through him. Along with this pleasure, he released a thick load of his seminal fluid, which had built up considerably thanks to Emma’s efforts. Streaks of cum shot out, splattering onto Emma’s face and breasts. She even opened her mouth to lick up some, but even she was surprised by the sheer volume of his load. It ended up being pretty messy, but she didn’t mind in the slightest.

“Impressive, darling. Most impressive,” said Emma.

“Bet you’ve never said _that_ with a straight face,” commented Mary Jane.

“I have. Just not often,” she quipped.

Mary Jane laughed while Emma made sure she extracted every drop from Peter’s climax. She used her breasts masterfully, carefully working them to draw out the feeling as much as possible. It kept Peter in his state of euphoria, making for a uniquely satisfying climax. It was a satisfaction that not just any woman could evoke. Like Mary Jane before her, Emma Frost proved uniquely talented in maximizing this feeling. She even seemed to share in it.

Peter’s climax marked the finale of the spectacle that Emma Frost had created at Mary Jane’s direction. Even after it passed, Emma lingered in her position, keeping his dick between her breasts as she licked up his manly fluid. Now out of breath and still processing his climax, Peter let out a content sigh. He slumped down on the couch, panting heavily from the feeling. Emma eventually freed him from her grasp, removing his dick from between her breasts and rising back to her feet.

“I don’t say this often so commit it to memory, Spider-Man. You are _amazing_ ,” said Emma Frost with a proud grin.

“Yeah…I’ve heard that before,” said Peter, grinning under his mask again.

“From me, mostly,” said Mary Jane.

“And I admit I was skeptical. The idea of employing my _intimate_ skills to someone other than rich, hedonistic assholes sounded rather _bland_.”

“Now what do you think?” asked Mary Jane, as if she didn’t already know the answer.

“I think there’s merit to it. I think there are ways whores like us can use our skills for the greater good. It’s also strangely _satisfying_. And I say that as someone with extensive expertise on the matter.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Who knew being responsible could be such a turn-on?”

The two women laughed and exchanged grins. Peter, still dazed from his peak, could barely move. He was content to just linger in this feeling and let these two beautiful women debate the merits of responsibility. It would’ve been a great way to cap off Spider-Man’s day. However, he sensed they had something else in mind.

He sensed it when he noticed that distinct look in Mary Jane’s eye – that look he had seen before and often looked forward to when they got together. It could only come from a woman with a special kind of sex appeal and an uncanny desire to express it.

“With that in mind, I think it’s time we reveal the _second_ act of this show,” said Mary Jane, her voice taking on a familiar sensual undertone.

“Yes. I’d say we’re all ready,” said Emma.

“ _Second_ act? You mean…there’s more?” said a still breathless Peter.

“Of course, Tiger. You should know by now that when it comes to serving a _special_ client, I go all out! It’s part of who I am. And I guess it’s part of the Hellfire Club now.”

“And I fully agree with that policy,” said Emma.

“In that case, do you mind?” said Mary Jane cryptically.

“Of course not, darling.”

Confused, yet still very intrigued, Peter watched Mary Jane step up onto the stage. Emma then joined her. Now facing one another, they began dancing somewhat to the music. He almost forgot it was still playing, but for good reason apparently. As they danced, Emma began stripping Mary Jane naked on the spot.

“You’re officially overdressed now, Ms. Watson,” Emma pointed out, “and we can’t have that now, can we?”

“No. We can’t,” said Mary Jane playfully.

They made it sound so obvious. They also made it part of the spectacle. As Mary Jane showed off her own dance skills, Emma slid her shirt up off over her head. In the process, she revealed that Mary Jane hadn’t been wearing a bra, a clear sign that she never intended to stay fully clothed through this ordeal. Emma then went for Mary Jane’s jeans, undoing them with ease before pulling them down her shapely legs. Mary Jane made it part of her dance, wiggling her hips and shaking her body to help get it off.

Once her pants were down at her ankles, Mary Jane stepped out of them, along with her shoes. She then turned around and playfully shook her ass at Peter, just as Emma had done so skillfully on that very stage. As she did this, Emma removed her panties. She even gave Mary Jane’s heart-shaped ass a playful swat, adding a decadent yet playful spirit to the act.

“You take care of yourself, darling. Glad to see your skills haven’t waned,” said Emma as she admired Mary Jane’s nude form.

“As the new manager of the Hellfire Club, I can do nothing less,” said Mary Jane. “Even a woman who graduates from being a whore needs to _refine_ her craft.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Emma, “and being manager will give you _plenty_ of opportunities.”

“I’m sure it will. Right now though, there’s just one opportunity I have my eyes on.”

Mary Jane’s gaze narrowed on Peter, who was still recovering from his initial climax. He could only watch in awe as a naked Mary Jane Watson casually stepped off the stage, took his hand, and helped him off the couch. His legs were still weak, but for Mary Jane, he found the strength.

Once he was upright, Mary Jane grabbed the hem of the top part of his costume. That seductive look in her eyes effectively communicated her intent and Peter gladly went along with it. Raising his arms up, he let her remove it, leaving him naked, except for his mask. His upper body now exposed, Mary Jane boldly pawed his chest and let the heat of her body mix with his.

“This is opportunity before you, Tiger,” said Mary Jane, her voice and her touch further strengthening him. “You have two beautiful, naked women in front of you.”

“Both of which happen to be _incredibly_ horny,” added Emma, matching her voice with Mary Jane’s.

“Well, I thought that went without saying at this point,” she laughed.

“That’s _debatable_ ,” said Peter.

“Maybe so, but let’s focus on what’s _not_ debatable,” said Mary Jane in a more serious tone. “You’re here. You’re a hero. And the Hellfire Club isn’t done with its _responsibilities_ to our heroes. So here’s what I offer, Spider-Man. Take me and Emma up to my penthouse.”

“Wait…you have a _penthouse_?” gasped Peter, his mind racing in a mix of chaotic thoughts.

“Of course. Did I forget to mention that?” she said casually. “It doesn’t matter though. What’s important is that I do have a penthouse and that penthouse has a king sized bed in the master bedroom. You take me and Emma up there and we’re yours to fuck. You don’t have to be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. You just have to be a man _eager_ to fuck two beautiful women at once.”

She presented this opportunity as if it were an overdue payment for his work. In some respects, it was. Spider-Man had done so much for this city and gotten so little in return. His personal life, his career, and even his health had suffered. Now here he was in the presence of two beautiful women, each willing to fuck him however he pleased.

Showing her commitment to this opportunity as well, Emma Frost joined them. She walked over, latched onto Peter’s arm, and pawed his chest as well. Both she and Mary Jane were willing and ready to head up to the penthouse and indulge his every decadent whim. At long last, Peter’s luck truly had turned around. He really had hit the jackpot.

“You uh…want me to keep the mask on?” asked Peter, trying to sound bold.

“Is that a yes, Tiger?” teased Mary Jane.

“I thought that went without saying,” he said, mirroring her exact words from moments ago.

“Touché, darling,” teased Emma. “As for the mask – yes, keep it on. Mary Jane says you’re serious about protecting your identity, but I think it’s just more _fitting_. Besides, we’re here to fuck both the hero _and_ the man. The mask just helps.”

It was a twisted kind of logic, but Peter was well past the point of arguing. He wanted this and these beautiful women wanted this too. That sealed it for everyone involved in this decadent spectacle. If this was their twisted way of making the Hellfire Club responsible, then so be it.

“Very well, ladies,” said Peter proudly as he led them out of the office. “If that’s how we’re going to do it, let’s get going! Let’s go celebrate responsibility!”

“You make that sound _way_ sexier than it should be,” laughed Mary Jane.

“By the time we’re done, it will be,” said Emma boldly. “Just wait till you see what we’ve set up!”

* * *

**Up next: Crowning Achievement**


	5. Crowning Achievement

** The New Red Queen  
Chapter 5: Crowning Achievements **

* * *

**Midtown High School – Years Ago**

“You ready, ladies?” said an exceedingly cocky Flash Thompson.

“Lead the way, Flash!” said a giddy Liz Allen as she clung to his arm.

“Right behind you!” said an equally giddy girl of the same age and body type.

It was a common sight at Midtown High – a tall, strong, handsome jock with two beautiful women at his side. Flash Thompson was the perfect embodiment of this concept. What he lacked in grades, he made up for with looks, charisma, and athletic talents. He wasn’t humble in the slightest. In fact, he used it as an excuse to be an arrogant jerk. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. However, it was a painful reality that Peter Parker saw day in and day out.

“That’s just _wrong_ ,” said the weak, undersized teen who stood well-below the status of Flash Thompson.

“What is?” asked Harry Osborn, one of Peter’s few friends. “That girls are that willing to hook up with someone as dumb as a brick? Or that guys like Flash are dumb enough to think those same girls attracted to his _personality_?”

“All that and then some,” answered Peter distantly. “It’s just so _wrong_.”

The young teen could only watch as Flash paraded himself down the main hall like a war hero returning from overseas. It wasn’t like he saved lives. He made the winning shot at the big basketball game last night. The whole school was understandably excited. Flash Thompson was the main reason why their team had a chance at a championship this year. As such, he got more than his share of benefits and he exploited it to the utmost.

This bothered Peter more than it bothered most and not just because he had been on the receiving end of Flash’s _exploitations_. He knew that if _he_ had been in Flash’s position, Aunt May and Uncle Ben wouldn’t let him be such a jerk. Uncle Ben would’ve pulled him aside, sat him down, and taledek to him about being responsible with his opportunities. Peter might have resisted that conversation, but he still would’ve listened. It still would’ve affected him.

Flash clearly didn’t have someone like Uncle Ben in his life. Near as he could tell, Flash’s family _encouraged_ his arrogance. Maybe they knew on some levels that it was only thing he had going for him. Peter had seen Flash’s grades. His chances of going far outside of athletics was slim at best. That still didn’t make this right.

“It’s best not to dwell on it, man. You’ll only piss yourself off if you do,” said Harry, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder.

“I know. That’s just a bit harder when memories of wedgies and spitballs are still fresh in my mind,” sighed Peter.

“I understand completely,” said Harry, “but look at it this way…moments like this will probably be the highlight of Flash’s life. Between his grade-point average and knack for pissing people off, he’ll either be pumping gas or selling insurance in 10 years. Meanwhile, you’ll be some tech millionaire who can _pay_ for that kind of female attention.”

“Spoken like the true son of a billionaire,” said Peter with a half-grin.

“Don’t assume too much, Pete. My dad, being the supportive guy he is, will probably cut me out of the will if I fail another algebra test,” said Harry, rolling his eyes.

That was another sore subject, Harry being the son of Norman Osborn. He didn’t like to talk about it and Peter rarely brought it up. He knew Harry had a rough relationship with his dad, who set all sorts of _unreasonable_ expectations for everybody, including his own son. That didn’t make it any less of an advantage. Other than his grades, Peter had none of that.

“You still have a _lot_ more going for you than I ever will,” said Peter. “It just really bugs me that guys like Flash get all the lucky breaks, be it sports or beautiful women.”

“It’s unfair, but that’s the world we live in,” said Harry as he stuffed his books into his backpack and zipped it up.

“Well the world _sucks_. Someone should do something about it.”

“Like what? Lecture Flash on humility? Encourage beautiful women to hook up with nerdy guys who can factor three-digit numbers in his head?”

“I’m pretty sure that beautiful women are _never_ going to be turned on by math skills or humility,” said Peter in bemusement.

“Hey. You never know, Pete,” shrugged Harry as he closed his locker. “You could get lucky. You, or someone like you, could inspire the beautiful women of the world to stop drooling over the Flash Thompsons of the world and hook up with eggheads. Then, the world would be a _much_ better place.”

“I look forward to that day,” said Peter dryly as he walked off with Harry, “although I _doubt_ I’ll live to see it.”

* * *

**Hellfire Club Penthouse – Present Time**

“You ready, ladies?” said an excited and eager Peter Parker.

“Lead the way, Spider-Man!” an equally-energetic Mary Jane Watson as she clung affectionately to his arm.

“Right behind you, darling,” said Emma Frost, clinging to the other arm as he led them into the master bedroom.

This was a fantasy come true, one Peter doubted this universe would _ever_ grant him. Here he was, standing completely naked except for his Spider-Man mask, with two beautiful women at his side. Emma Frost and Mary Jane Watson, who were also naked and flaunting their exposed bodies with every step, had just led him up to the opulent penthouse located near the roof of this building. Then, upon arriving at the master bedroom, he took the lead.

The universe was finally giving him a break. The world was finally rewarding him for being responsible. Whether by fluke or karma, Peter intended to enjoy it.

Emma and Mary Jane were already pawing at him, exploring the sinews of his exposed upper body as he kicked the door shut and led them to the large, king-sized bed. They made their intentions abundantly clear. They were going to fuck him in every decadent way possible and for all the right reasons.

For once, a hero was going to enjoy the pleasures usually afforded to the criminals and the corrupt. Responsibility would be a reward instead of a burden. It was a small act of balance in a horribly unjust world, but in Peter’s experience with Spider-Man, a little justice went a _long_ way.

_‘This is like a dream…a very sexy dream. If it is, I better not wake up! I’ve had my luck go against me WAY too many times. For once, let me just enjoy this. Let me enjoy being with two beautiful women.’_

Upon arriving at the foot of the bed, the touching and pawing grew more heated. Peter participated as well, trailing his hand up Emma and Mary Jane’s shapely butts. He made it abundantly clear how much he wanted them. It was also his way of soaking in the warm touch of their naked skin, further assuring him that this was real. This was actually happening.

“Ms. Watson here tells me your _amazing_ abilities extend to the bedroom,” commented Emma.

“Well she _may_ have been exaggerating,” said Peter coyly, “but not by much.”

“Don’t worry, Emma. He can handle us,” said Mary Jane with the utmost confidence. “Believe me. I’ve experienced Spider-Man’s _talents_ first hand.”

She cast him an affectionate glance. Peter smiled back under his mask. They both remembered vividly the many passionate nights they shared since their first encounter – passion that was often fueled by his _superhuman_ abilities. Emma Frost, however, remained less convinced.

“I don’t doubt you have,” said Emma, “but I’m still going to apply some _talents_ of my own.”

“Oh? What kind of _talents_?” asked Peter curiously.

“Do you really want me to tell you? Or would you rather find out first-hand?” she asked seductively.

“Is that a rhetorical question?” joked Peter. “Knowing you two, you’ve already planned something out.”

Emma snickered and cast Peter an approving grin of her own.

“You learn quickly,” she said. “You may be _laughably_ awkward at times, but you do pick up on things better than most.”

“Then I guess that means we can skip the part where we keep him guessing,” said Mary Jane.

“I was going to skip it anyways,” said the attractive blonde with a shrug. “When it comes to proper forms debauchery, I don’t like to be _tedious_.”

Emma and Mary Jane exchanged playful glances, further confirming that they planned something before either of them got naked today. A part of Peter was inclined to ask. Another part – namely, the part that wanted to fuck these two beautiful women – opted to keep silent and let these two beautiful women set the mood.

They went to work quickly, letting go of Peter’s arms and crawling onto the bed. They then gestured towards him, tempting him to join them. He didn’t resist that temptation for a second and eagerly crawled upon the bed with them. He followed them to the head of the bed where he noticed some _accessories_ already laid out for him. It included bottles of flavored oil, velvet ropes, and a white blindfold. Mary Jane retrieved the rope and oil while Emma took the blindfold. Whatever they had planned involved more than just basic sex.

“Lie on your back, Ms. Frost,” said Mary Jane in an overly mannerly tone.

“As you wish, darling,” said Emma. “Shall I put on the blindfold as well?”

“Please,” said Mary Jane.

The attractive blonde did as Mary Jane requested, laying down in the center of the bed, her naked body perfectly on display for Peter. As he admired her, Emma put on the blindfold while Mary Jane made use of the velvet ropes. Using the headboard of the bed, she tied the attractive blonde’s wrists so that they were bound. This left her in a vulnerable, submissive state. However, she didn’t look uncomfortable in the slightest. If anything, it looked like she had done this before.

“As you can see, Ms. Frost here has agreed to a very _specific_ mood for this decadent act,” said Mary Jane upon securing the ropes. “Isn’t that right, Ms. Frost?”

“It is, darling,” said Emma, sounding remarkably calm in her new bound state, “although you should know it’s been a while since I’ve been on the _receiving_ end of this mood.”

“Receiving end?” said Peter with a raised eyebrow.

“It means _exactly_ what you think it means,” she replied dryly. “My experience with bondage is rather extensive, but I’m usually not the one getting tied up. I only reserve that role for a select and _deserving_ few.”

“Well for all the good Spider-Man has done for this city, I’d say he’s more than _deserving_ ,” said Mary Jane.

“I wouldn’t have agreed to this if he wasn’t. I also wouldn’t find the idea _incredibly_ arousing either. But I did and so here I am…bound, blinded, and willing to submit to Spider-Man’s most lurid desires.”

She said this with such pride and intent, as though the idea of submitting to a good man actually _excited_ her. If the growing wetness between her legs was any indication, it already had. Between this and the lap dance, Emma Frost was both aroused and ready. She wanted Spider-Man to unleash his desires on her and she wanted to receive them.

As Peter’s desires evoked his own arousal, Mary Jane crawled over towards him and embraced him again. Her touch and presence helped further his arousal, but that distinct glint in her eyes hinted that she had a more _creative_ way to fuel it.

“Here,” she said, handing him the bottle of flavored lube. “You let her be all over you during the lap dance. Now _you_ can be all over _her_ .”

“Sounds fair,” said Peter in a humored tone. “Only _you_ could make fairness sound so damn sexy, MJ.”

“You have your superpowers. I have mine,” she shrugged. “No go on. Touch her. Taste her. Explore Emma’s body any way you want. That lube should make it easier. It’s edible and flavored with strawberries – your favorite kind of ice cream, if I recall.”

“You know me _so_ well,” he said, already eyeing Emma’s bound body.

“I also know you’re very _thorough_ in your intimate moments. You already know my body so well. Use this as an opportunity to know Emma’s.”

Mary Jane made it sound so logical. She made logic sound _way_ sexier than it needed to sound, but he should be used to that by now. Then again, this woman kept raising the bar for sexiness and this was no exception.

Peter could already feel his manhood becoming semi-hard at the prospect of having Emma Frost’s naked body to himself. Even though she brought him to orgasm earlier with her _performance_ , his superhuman biology had him ready for more.

“What are you waiting for, darling? Here I am!” proclaimed Emma, shifting her bound body on the bed. “Touch me. Taste me. Show me how _responsible_ you can be when a beautiful woman presents herself to you.”

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll show you the sexy side of _responsibility_ ,” said Peter with a grin.

Mary Jane laughed at his words. He didn’t make it sound nearly as sexy as her. That didn’t matter though. These women presented him with a unique opportunity to explore his desires and he was ready to embrace it.

He started by hovering over Emma’s bound form, admiring her exposed breasts and voluptuous figure. He then trailed a hand down her face, over her breasts, and down her abdomen. She responded favorably to his touch, purring in excitement along the way. Encouraged by her reaction, Peter opened the bottle of flavored lubricant and poured it onto Emma’s upper body. Most of it ended up on her breasts while some trailed down to upper thighs. The rich, flavorful scent soon filled the area. It made Peter eager to touch Emma more. It also made Emma eager for more as well.

“Mmm…such strong hands,” she said.

“I climb walls. They have to be,” said Peter as he entered a lustful daze.

After pouring nearly half the bottle onto Emma’s body, he set it aside so he could direct all his lustful energy on this woman. He hungrily spread the oily lubricant over her upper body, touching and feeling her smooth skin every step of the way. He also leaned in closer so he could absorb the intoxicating scent of both her flesh and the lubricant. His mask obscured his face so he couldn’t kiss or taste her, which became frustrating. However, that only added more urgency to his touching.

Emma Frost’s upper body soon glistened from the scented lube, giving it a special glow under the sensual lighting of the room. It helped fuel Peter’s arousal, which in turn made his touching bolder. He directed most of his attention at her large breasts, rubbing and kneading them with his strong hands. This made Emma gasp and purr in contentment, his strong hands adding to her own arousal.

He added to it even more as his hands explored other parts of her body. At one point, his oily hand slipped between her thighs. He could feel the heat radiating from her pussy. Emma was really getting turned on by this, submitting so completely to someone. He believed her when she said she didn’t do it often. She must not trust many men to be _this_ responsible. That made Peter even more determined to do this right.

“Emma….you’re so hot,” said Peter.

“Indeed, darling,” she said with a purr. “Question is…what are you going to do about it?”

It came off as a dare, so much so that Peter’s focus actually faltered. With his hands still exploring her naked flesh, he actually wondered how he would go the extra distance, as only Emma Frost could demand.

Thankfully, someone else had done the contemplating for him. As he remained fixated on Emma’s nude form, Mary Jane leaned in and casually draped her arms around his shoulders. She then whispered something into his ear through his mask.

“I have an idea how,” she said under her breath. “Do you trust me?”

“We’re both naked. Of course I do,” he replied.

“Then do what needs to be done, Tiger.”

Upon saying this, Mary Jane grasped the sides of Peter’s mask and removed it. At first, it took him by surprise. However, it quickly wore off when he realized what she was getting at. His mask had become a hinderence. It wasn’t enough to just touch Emma anymore. He needed to do more. Remembering that Emma had been blindfolded, a knowing grin formed on his face.

“God, I love you,” he said to Mary Jane under her breath.

“Save the love for later,” she told him. “Right now, you have more _pressing_ concerns.”

Her words were as smart as anything Reed Richards had ever uttered. Licking his lips intently, Peter leaned in closer to Emma and kissed down her neck and shoulder. As soon as she felt his lips on her naked skin, she reacted strongly.

“Ooh! Your lips…do you climb walls with _them_ as well?” teased Emma.

“Nope. I’m just _that_ good…or you’re just _that_ horny,” said Emma.

“Mmm…let’s call it a push, darling.”

Not caring which reason applied at this point, Peter went to work _tasting_ Emma’s naked body. He smothered her neck and upper body with his lips, enjoying the hot taste of her smooth flesh. The flavor of the lubricant made it even sweater. It was like savoring his favorite desert. Including a naked woman just made it even sweeter.

His efforts were thorough yet efficient. His lips trailed down Emma’s body inch-by-inch. He quickly reached her breasts, to which he naturally gave more attention. He squeezed and kneaded them in his hands while licking and suckling her erect nipples. Emma’s gasps then transformed into full-fledged moans, her legs shifting more intently as the arousal continued to build.

Sensing her growing need, Peter didn’t linger for too long. After giving her breasts some thorough teasing, he made his way down her torso and onto her lower body. As soon as he passed over her core, Emma’s legs instinctively parted. He knew what she wanted. He wanted it too.

“Go on. Taste my pussy,” she urged him.

“Mmm…so _tasty_ ,” said Peter, slipping deeper into his daze.

Without hesitation, he pushed Emma’s thighs farther apart and buried his face in her pussy. He took in every ounce of her womanly scent, savoring it for all its worth. As he took it in, he licked and kissed around her moist outer folds. More deep moans from Emma followed. She even lifted her hips slightly, practically shoving her pussy into his face as he ate her out.

“Ooh yes! Right there, Spider-Man! Put your tongue…right there!” exclaimed Emma.

Sensing he found a particularly sensitive area, Peter probed deeper, flicking his tongue in and out of her outer folds. As he did this, he felt his own arousal escalating. His dick was almost completely erect. At one point, one of his hands found its way down to his member and he began stroking himself to ensure full arousal. The presence of the lubricant he so thoroughly smothered on Emma Frost definitely helped.

Around this time, he also noticed Mary Jane putting the lubricant to good use. As he ate Emma’s pussy out, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Mary Jane had been using the oil to pleasure herself as well. She had emptied out the entire bottle, pouring it on her hand and pussy before fondling herself into a more aroused state. Being an experienced prostitute, she often bragged how good she was at getting aroused in difficult situations. Peter liked to think this situation was easier than most.

“What do you say, Tiger? Are you ready?” she asked him with one hand still buried between her thighs.

“Mmm…speak for yourself,” said Peter, finally rising up from between Emma’s legs. “So uh…how do you want to do this?”

Before Mary Jane could respond, Emma Frost stepped in.

“To hell with how! Just do it already!” she exclaimed. “You want to fuck. I want to fuck. _She_ wants to fuck. So just start fucking and go from there!”

Peter and Mary Jane exchanged glances briefly. It made too much sense and both of them were too aroused give it much thought at this point. So in the spirit of the moment, they just shrugged and followed their burning desires.

“Works for me,” said Peter with a lecherous grin.

“Me too!” said Mary Jane.

Every lingering shred of hesitation quickly gave way to basic instinct. Peter rose up and repositioned himself over the bound and blinded Emma Frost. He propped himself up on his knees, his pelvis perfectly positioned between Emma’s spread legs. He then shifted his grip to her thighs, holding them apart so that there was a clear path to her pussy. Once in position, he guided his erect member into Emma’s womanhood with a single thrust.

The entrance was so smooth and intoxicating. Between Emma’s arousal and the flavored lubricant, his flesh and hers came together beautifully. Her inner muscles surrounded his manhood, finally feeding the desire that had built up so intensely. Still following that desire, he began moving his hips and working his dick within her tight folds.

“Oohhh Spider-Man! My…my hero!” said Emma with a content moan.

“Ohhh fuck! So hot and tight!” grunted Peter.

Encouraged by her moans and the hot sensations now coursing through his body, Peter established a powerful rhythm. He clung to Emma’s legs, holding them apart as he worked his body against hers in a steady humping motion. With every thrust, her body rocked. When her body rocked, her breasts bounced. It was a beautifully erotic sight, one that further added to the spectacle.

As Peter set the tone for their sex, Mary Jane joined as well. She crawled out in front of Peter, making sure he got a good glimpse of her ass along the way, and positioned herself over Emma as well. She ended up straddling Emma’s face, her pelvis hovering just over her head.

“While Peter is taking care of your pussy, why don’t you put that talented mouth of yours to work, Ms. Frost?” said Mary Jane, still fondling her pussy and working the flavored lube over her folds.

“Mmm…can’t let my _talents_ …go to waste,” said Emma in between labored gasps.

Guided by her own desires, Mary Jane practically shoved her pussy up against Emma’s mouth. The former White Queen immediately went to work eating her out, her lips and tongue probing her moist folds. Once again, Emma demonstrated her uncanny sexual talents, using her tongue to probe Mary Jane’s depths with an expertise that could only be learned in the decadence of the Hellfire Club.

Before long, Mary Jane’s blissful moans joined the chorus of Peter’s pleasured grunts. As he pumped into her, she rode Emma’s face, soaking in the hot sensations that followed. She began fondling her breasts to further supplement these sensations, her expression contorting in accord with the feeling. Together, they both indulged in Emma’s sexual talents, creating this shared world of ecstasy.

As this feeling and the sensations escalated, Peter’s gaze locked onto Mary Jane’s. They both found themselves watching each other, admiring each other as they fucked this woman in their respective ways. It created a strange yet profound moment, reminding them just how much their lives had changed since their paths crossed.

“Mary Jane,” said Peter through his labored grunts. “this is…so…amazing!”

“Mmm…focus, Tiger,” purred Mary Jane, her body shifting in accord with the surge of sensations. “This is for _you_ , remember? Enjoy it! Embrace it!”

“I…I am. I want to,” he said in his daze, “but I want to do that…with you.”

It was a strange sentiment in a situation like this, him fucking another woman while she was receiving oral sex from that same woman. Even when he had the opportunity to indulge in a decadent fantasy, Peter Parker’s heart still showed. He was still responsible with his passions.

It struck Mary Jane almost as hard as any sexual sensation. She smiled affectionately at her lover, reaching out and caressing his face, even as he continued humping Emma. With their naked bodies still rocking to the rhythm, she pulled him into a deep kiss, conveying sincere passion as well as playful lust. It added a special kind of satisfaction to the growing ecstasy.

 _‘Careful, darling. You don’t want things to get too romantic during a three-way,’_ teased Emma via telepathic message.

 _‘It’ll get as romantic as I want. No more. No less,’_ replied Mary Jane. _‘Now stay out of my head and stay focused on my pussy! We’re going to start cumming soon and I intend to participate!’_

Emma got the message and stepped up her oral teasing. Her tongue probed deeper into Mary Jane’s wet folds, stimulating all her intimate areas. Emma’s expertise allowed her to find those special spots that ensured she was on her way to greater ecstasy. It was a good thing too because that ecstasy escalated quickly.

Peter and Mary Jane continued sharing affectionate gestures as they fucked Emma Frost with their coordinated lust. Peter pushed her legs out a little bit farther, leaning in more so he could thrust into her with more leverage. With every thrust, Emma’s body shifted and contorted. The resulting sensations provided even more incentive for Emma’s oral teasing, creating a decadent cycle of sorts. Peter’s pleasure fed Emma’s and Emma’s fed Mary Jane’s. It was an oddly appropriate manifestation of their desires.

The cycle eventually accelerated. Peter fucked Emma harder, pushing himself closer to the brink. Desperation mixed with desire. Sweat formed on his face as his breathing became more labored. He was getting close. He couldn’t hold back. He didn’t _want_ to. As Mary Jane saw the expression on his face shift, she lovingly placed her arms on his shoulders and locked her gaze with his.

“I…I’m close, MJ. I’m going to…cum…soon!” said Peter.

“We are too, Tiger,” she told him, “but don’t worry about us!”

“But…” he began, only to be cut off.

“No buts!” said Mary Jane, squeezing his shoulders to further encourage him. “Do it! Cum! Fill her with your cum!”

Her tone and crude word choice left no room for argument. Peter had learned during his intimate time with Mary Jane that she loved to talk dirty and when she talked dirty, it was _not_ wise to argue. She knew what he needed. Hell, she knew his needs better than he did. She proved that time and again. This was no exception.

Heeding Mary Jane’s urgings, Peter made the final push. His knees and feet dug into the bed as he drove his body forward, pumping his rigid cock inside Emma’s tight pussy. The hard, slithering sounds of his flesh colliding with hers filled the room. He could hear Emma’s muffled moans as her body rocked to each thrust. Finally, after so much focused lust, he crossed the final barrier.

“Ohhh fuck! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” he exclaimed.

“That’s it, Tiger,” said Mary Jane. “Cum…for me! Cum…for us!”

After a few more hard thrusts, Peter achieved the peak of ecstasy. In that instant, intense effort morphed into intense reward.

Still within Mary Jane’s firm grip, Peter closed his eyes and let out a blissful moan as a powerful release flowed through his body. His member throbbed inside Emma’s tight folds, shooting off a thick stream of fluid into her depths. It wasn’t quite as big as the release he achieved earlier during Emma’s lap dance, but it was still every bit as intense.

 _‘Wow. He held out better than I thought he would,’_ said Emma, once again using her telepathy to communicate. _‘A man usually doesn’t make this kind of effort so quickly after a blowjob…especially one of MY blowjobs.’_

 _‘He’s the Amazing Spider-Man. He raises the bar for all men,’_ replied Mary Jane.

_‘He damn well should. I rarely let a man just cum in me like that…not without ensuring I get my share of the fun.’_

_‘Don’t worry, Emma. If you’re reading my mind now, you know you’ll get yours…and how you’ll get it, for that matter.’_

_‘Well I was going to be polite about it, but since you’re willing to be that generous…’_

Her thoughts trailed off, as did Mary Jane’s as she focused more on ensuring Peter’s ecstasy. She continued to cling to him, holding him up for the duration of his orgasm. She felt his body shudder from the ripples of pleasure. She waited until it passed before she gave Peter another affectionate kiss and otok this spectacle in a new direction.

“Enjoying yourself, Tiger?” she asked him playfully.

“Yeah…definitely,” said Peter, another goofy yet charming grin on his face.

“Then sit back and catch your breath. Emma and I will finish up.”

“Finish up?” he said distantly.

“Do you really want to know? Or would you rather see for yourself?”

There was that overly seductive tone again – the kind that promised something special and _insanely_ sexy. Now too breathless and too intrigued to ask questions, Peter kept grinning and did as she asked.

With a content sigh, Peter pulled out of Emma, his dick still dripping with a mix of her fluids and his. He then leaned back on his arms and began catching his breath. However, Emma and Mary Jane didn’t rest for a second.

“What do you say, Emma? You think you can make me cum before I make you cum?” asked Mary Jane playfully.

“Is that a _challenge_ , darling?” said Emma, her face still under Mary Jane’s pelvis.

“Well you say you _love_ competition,” she replied, “and you _love_ winning big.”

“I know what you’re doing, darling. It’s working too damn well.”

“Then let’s ditch the trash talk and let the games begin!”

Mary Jane showed that she had a competitive side as well. Before Emma could get back to her oral teasing, Mary Jane grabbed Emma’s lower thighs, pushed them apart again, and buried her face in the attractive blonde’s pelvis. Ignoring the presence of male and female fluids, Mary Jane began eating her former co-worker out.

The two beautiful women were now in a perfect 69-position, one giving oral sex to the other and continuing the cycle that Peter helped start. They each demonstrated uncanny skill and comfort with such an act – the kind that could only be gained by experienced whores.

“Oohhh! You think you can eat pussy…as well as you can suck dick?” taunted Emma.

“Watch me!” said Mary Jane boldly.

It was official now. This was a competition and Emma Frost had no intention of being left behind. As Mary Jane showed off her skill, the former White Queen resumed her efforts. Using her lips and tongue, she zeroed in on those sensitive areas within Mary Jane’s pussy that she had located earlier. She then attacked them as well as any woman with her hands bound could, which was still better than most.

Since Emma had a head start, so to speak, Mary Jane had to catch up quickly. This involved being a bit more daring, using her finger to part Emma’s outer folds and aggressively stimulating her swollen clitoris. She felt Emma’s inner muscles contract, already somewhat tender thanks to Peter’s efforts. She had been fairly close before he climaxed. Mary Jane just needed to finish what he started.

As the two women ate each other out, Peter watched on in awe. He was still catching his breath and his body was still reeling from his orgasm, but there was no avoiding the insanely hot scene before him. The way these two women went at it – this clearly wasn’t the first time they showed some _flexibility_ with their sexuality. It made for a different kind of spectacle, but one that was every bit as sexy.

“Wow. This is _my_ kind of competition!” grinned Peter. “Beats the hell out of baseball.”

Mary Jane and Emma barely heard him. Both remained too intently focused on getting each other off, thereby cementing their status as a superhero whore. Hungry moans and blissful purrs still filled the room as they licked, kissed, and gorged on each other’s pussy. This intensely erotic competition mixed with the desires they carried with them from the beginning, eventually bringing them to the brink of orgasm.

“I…I’m so close!” moaned Mary Jane, her breathing becoming increasingly labored.

“I’m…closer!” said Emma with more intensity.

“Not for…long!”

“Speak…for yourself!”

That was the last coherent sentence either of them got out. As they approached their peak, words turned to sharp gasps and deeper moans. They were really serious about this, proving to one another who was better at getting off. This intense effort finally culminated in chaotic, yet expected outcome.

“Oohhh fuck, I’m cumming!” cried Mary Jane.

“Mmm…me too!” gasped Emma.

It was hard to tell who climaxed first, but there was no denying the results. Both Mary Jane and Emma Frost achieved orgasm.

Emma’s lower back arched and her legs shuddered as an overdue surge of pleasure shot up through her body. Mary Jane curled her toes and grasped the sheets of the bed as a similar surge shot up through her as well. They could each feel one another’s pussy throbbing in accord with the pleasure, releasing a healthy amount of feminine fluids in the process. It was a bit messy, but that didn’t stop them from soaking up every ounce of pleasure.

Peter could only shake his head in amazement and grin. What he just witnessed raised the bar for girl-on-girl action everywhere. These two women took sexiness to a whole new level. Even though he was still recovering from his earlier climax, he could already feel another round of arousal building within him. It was truly astonishing. He didn’t think he’d ever find a woman who could keep up with Mary Jane. Emma Frost proved she could match her, act for act.

“So…who won?” he asked, even as the two women lingered in their orgasmic state.

“Mmm…does it matter?” said Mary Jane with a look of utter contentment.

“Spoken like a sore loser,” teased Emma.

“We both came. Did either of us really _lose_?”

“Guess it depends on how _sore_ you really are.”

Mary Jane rolled her eyes, feeling _way_ too content to argue with the former White Queen. She was just as content to let Emma claim victory this time, if only in principle. She hadn’t forgotten the primary purpose of this decadent spectacle. Shifting her gaze back to Peter, she re-focused herself and her lingering desires.

 _‘Enjoy your victory while you can, Emma,’_ said Mary Jane, making sure she picked up her thoughts. _‘We still have a job to do and that job isn’t done yet.’_

_‘I know, darling. I haven’t forgotten. If anything, you just gave me even more incentive to finish it!’_

Mary Jane smiled at the undertone of her telepathic message, ensuring she could claim a measure of victory as well. With plenty of incentive as well, she rose up off Emma, her lower body still aching from post-orgasmic aftermath. She then sensually crawled back over to Peter. Along the way, she retrieved his Spider-Man mask and gave it back to him. Still dazed from everything he had seen and experienced thus far, he accepted it without hesitation.

“Having fun, Tiger?” she asked him playfully.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” said Peter without hesitation. “For once, that language is just _so_ appropriate.”

“Glad you feel that way,” said Mary Jane, “because we’re not done yet. Not by a _longshot_!”

The idea of more sensual spectacles was almost overwhelming to him. He might have caught his breath, but even his superhuman endurance had limits.

“Damn! You’re making me wish I slept in this morning,” said Peter. “Even a superhero has limits, you know?”

“I know. I’m _intimately_ familiar with those limits,” said Mary Jane. “I also know that even powerful men have a hard time handling women like me and Emma. That’s why we’ve got one last _trick_ to show you.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured,” laughed Peter. “I’m not even going to _think_ about asking this time. Just tell me how this is going to happen and I’ll play it by ear.”

“Thanks for saving me the trouble,” she said playfully. “Now put your mask back on and brace yourself. I’m going to untie Emma now.”

Replying with an eager nod, Peter did as she asked. He put his mask back on while Mary Jane crawled back over to Emma Frost, untied her wrists, and removed her mask. The attractive blond was still buzzing from her climax, letting out a content sigh as she finally rose up from the bed. She gave Mary Jane an affectionate gesture to thank her for her efforts. Mary Jane responded with a cryptic nod, as though to signal to signal the next part of this ongoing spectacle.

Emma clearly got the message. She then crawled back over to Peter in the same sexy manner that Mary Jane had shown earlier. Mary Jane followed close behind, arriving at Peter’s side just as Emma arrived in front of him. Now once again gazing at her naked body through his mask, he waited with intense curiosity and burning anticipation.

“It’s often said that the largest sexual organ in the human body is the brain,” said the attractive blonde

“Whoever said that _clearly_ isn’t lucky enough to have seen you topless,” said Peter.

“Very true, but there is _some_ element of truth to it,” Emma continued. “Everything we love about sex – be it a passionate romp with your lover or a decadent three-way with a couple of prostitutes – it all starts in the brain. It is the hub for every sexual act we seek. As such, it is the key to pushing the limits of those acts…and exceeding them when possible.”

Peter remained confused, yet intrigued. He also felt Mary Jane slip her arms around him and embrace him, as if to ease any reservations he might have had. He remained focused on Emma, watching as she reached out and touched his temples with her hands. Then, she closed her eyes and the next thing he knew, he felt a strange feeling in his head.

“Whoa! What the…” he began.

“Easy, Tiger,” said Mary Jane, embracing him a little closer. “Let Emma do her thing.”

Whatever this thing was, it was unfamiliar and a little uncomfortable. It was as if someone reached into his brain, flipped a bunch of switches, and activated something that had never been activated before. It caused him to tense and groan at first.

“My head,” said Peter, his thoughts become dazed and disoriented. “It feels…weird.”

“It gets better. Trust me!” said Emma with an ominous grin.

She ended up being exceedingly right. This strange feeling in his head was just the beginning of a much greater effect. Like a flame being guided by unseen forces, the feeling spread to other parts of his body.

Peter suddenly felt a rush of energy, as if he just drank several cups of coffee. He also felt the blood in his body flowing faster, causing his renewed arousal to accelerate. This resulted in him becoming fully erect again in record time, even for someone with his superhuman biology. It left him dazed and confused. It also left him feeling _very_ horny once more.

“Wow. That _is_ better…for my dick, at least,” said Peter, looking down at his new erection.

“Told you,” said Emma. “It’s a little trick I picked up during my stripper days. You’d be amazed what kind of sexual feats you can accomplish with big breasts and omega level telepathy.”

“Wait…telepathy?” said Peter, his brain managing some coherent through. “You’re a telepath?”

“Yes, Tiger. She’s a telepath,” said Mary Jane, still holding onto him closely. “Don’t worry though. She hasn’t read your mind. I told her _specifically_ not to so that your identity stays secret. I know how big a deal that is to you.”

“I…get that,” he said, struggling to remain calm and collected, “but why keep that from me?”

“That was _my_ idea,” said Emma. “I worried you might not agree to this if you knew I was a telepath. So I made it a point to earn your trust first. At this point, I’ve sucked your dick. You’ve eaten my pussy out. I even let myself get tied up while you fucked me. I’d say we’ve established _some_ level of trust.”

She made a valid point, albeit a _lurid_ one. He looked over towards Mary Jane, smiling with a mix of seduction and reassurance. She knew how important it was, him keeping his secret identity. She went out of her way to accommodate that with Emma. While there was little stopping Emma from breaking that promise, Mary Jane trusted her and he trusted Mary Jane. That effectively alleviated his concerns – that, or he was just too horny to care.

His silence acted as confirmation and his full-blown erection only reinforced it. Mary Jane then leaned in and gave him a deep kiss, further tempering his racing thoughts. Basic instinct and intense desire nullified any lingering reservations. Having sent him back into this state of overwhelming lust, Mary Jane released him from her embrace and crawled back over to the waiting Emma Frost.

“Now then,” said Mary Jane as she casually draped her arms around the attractive blonde, “are you going to just sit there and contemplate your trust issues…or are you going to get that heroic ass over here and fuck two beautiful women?”

“And no. That’s _not_ a rhetorical question, darling,” added Emma.

Grinning under his mask, his gaze narrowed on these two beautiful women. He was wanted this. They wanted this. At this point, it would be _irresponsible_ to deny them a second longer.

“In that case, I won’t answer,” said Peter. “I’ll let my actions speak for themselves!”

“Mmm…spoken like a true hero,” said Mary Jane.

“Captain America would be so proud…and very jealous,” grinned Emma.

The time for temptation and teasing was over. Now fueled by renewed desire, Peter unleashed his lust on the two eager women before him. He actually used his Spider-Man agility to pounce on them, taking them in his arms and immersing himself in their naked flesh. The two women eagerly accepted his embrace. They then went to work kissing around his neck and pawing his upper body. However, he was not in the mood for drawn out foreplay. He was ready to fuck.

He made this abundantly clear by grabbing Mary Jane by the waist, lifting her up with ease, and laying her down in the center of the bed. Then, before she could process his intent, he grabbed Emma by the waist as well and laid her down on top of her. Now, the two women lay face-to-face, their breasts pressing against one another. It didn’t take long to surmise what was about to happen.

“Ooh Spider-Man! So strong!” said Mary Jane in a mix of surprise and arousal.

“Wow. Heroic strength is _that_ much of a turn-on for you?” said Emma.

“Fuck yeah, it is!” she said without hesitation.

“I know that too. That’s why you’re getting this first!” said Peter intently.

Showing off more superhuman reflexes, he positioned himself over the two women so that his hips were aligned with Emma and Mary Jane’s. He could see that both women were aroused. Both still had dripping wet pussies, eager for more sex. He had every intention of accommodating them as well as they had accommodated him.

Placing his hands on Emma’s shapely ass, Peter then propped himself up on his knees again and thrust his manhood into Mary Jane’s waiting depths. He wasn’t gentle or steady this time either. As soon as he felt her tight folds around his dick, he began thrusting away, fucking Mary Jane with the heroic strength she loved.

“Yes! Ohhh yes! Fuck me, Spider-Man! Fuck me like a hero!” Mary Jane cried out.

“Guess that makes it official,” said Emma. “You have a full-blown superhero fetish, Mary Jane!”

The attractive redhead barely heard her remarks. She didn’t know how _right_ she was. She only made it even clearer when she grabbed Emma by the shoulders and held on as her body rocked to Peter’s fervent thrusting. She even smothered her former co-worker with an outburst of lustful kisses, which caught Emma off-guard…a rare feat for a telepath.

She didn’t mind though. She just embraced this feeling like Peter and Mary Jane, letting her body rock to the renewed rhythm of their sex. It was more basic and crude this time. There was no elaborate setup or spectacle. It was just a mesh of naked bodies, rocking and humping together in a heat of lust and desire. Thanks to Emma’s little trick, they could even push those desires even further.

_‘As if you weren’t horny enough, Mary Jane. You told me you wanted this for him. Do you fully understand what you just unleashed? I hope you do because we’re about to find out one way or another.’_

Emma’s telepathic talents gave way to basic instinct as well. Not knowing just how much Mary Jane had thought this through, she braced herself for a surge of decadence. When she gave Spider-Man his _telepathic nudge_ , so to speak, she gave a man who already had superhuman abilities the kind of sexual prowess usually reserved for those with healing factors. Even with two professional whores, this was going to be a test of endurance.

Peter made good use of his endurance in fucking Mary Jane. He hammered into her hard and fast, pumping his cock vigorously into her depths. Having only enjoyed oral sex and self-stimulation to this point, she was overdue for some traditional fucking and Peter was happy to oblige. He knew her well enough to know when she didn’t want slow, passionate, lovemaking. Sometimes, she just wanted a good, hard fuck.

The heated pace of his humping sent Mary Jane to the brink of orgasm in record time. It also helped that Emma’s pussy rubbed against hers as their bodies rocked, stimulating her clitoris in the process. It allowed her to achieve her peak with stunning efficiency, even for a high-end prostitute.

“Spider-Man! Ohhh Make me cum! Make me cum! Ohhh Spider-Man!” Mary Jane cried out.

When her body arched and she threw her head back, Peter slowed down to watch her enjoy the ecstasy. He grinned under his mask, having not tired of this beautiful sight. He loved seeing Mary Jane enjoy these pleasures that she had so mastered.

However, as soon as he felt the throbbing within her pussy subside, Peter withdrew his dick and guided it towards Emma. As soon as the tip was aligned with her outer folds, he thrust back into the attractive blonde’s pussy and resumed his fervent humping

“More! I…need…more!” he grunted, his desires still burning strong.

“Do…what you need…to do, darling,” said Emma, moaning as her body rocked to his humping. “We’re…professionals. We…can handle it!”

She wasn’t entirely sure he heard her, but it was too late now. Spider-Man had entered an intensely focused, intensely _lustful_ daze. Emma Frost empowered him with the means to vent an _immense_ volume of pent up desire. Since he didn’t get this lucky often – or _ever_ , for that matter – he intended to vent every last bit of it.

He continued fervently humping Emma Frost hard and fast, just as he did with Mary Jane. He used much more strength than he did earlier. It allowed him to build towards another orgasm. It actually came much faster than he expected, likely due to Emma’s little trick.

When it struck, his focus only faltered briefly. He ended up pulling out, stroking his dick with his hand, and spraying another load of his fluid on Emma and Mary Jane’s inner thighs. This release came with another round of white-hot pleasure, but it was enough.

“Damn! I’m…still hard,” Peter said distantly.

“Sorry about that. Should’ve warned you,” said Emma, still breathing heavily. “That’s just one of the side-effects.”

“Wasn’t complaining,” he quipped.

Not missing a beat, he resumed his lustful venting, thrusting back into Mary Jane again. More heated humping followed. If anything, Peter tapped more of his Spider-Man strength, pushing himself to limits he never dared with a woman before. Then again, Emma Frost and Mary Jane Watson weren’t ordinary women.

“Yes! Do it, Tiger! Fuck me! Fuck _us_!” Mary Jane exclaimed. “You…heard her! We…can handle it!”

Peter replied only with an eager grunt. His mask made him sound like a hungry animal, ready to gorge on his favorite feast. Mary Jane and Emma Frost were that feast and they were all too eager to be devoured.

The decadence that ensued quickly descended into a chaotic mess of naked flesh, wild lust, and blissful moans. Peter, armed with this newfound prowess, led this chaos every step of the way. He arranged the two beautiful women into various positions. He then fucked them in every way his Spider-Man agility allowed. He demonstrated a level of flexibility, balance, and stamina that impressed even a couple of experienced prostitutes. It tested their physical limits, as well as the _stability_ of the bed at times.

All over the bed, they went at it in elaborate ways. At one point, Peter had Mary Jane and Emma lying on their stomachs as he took turns fucking them in the ass. At another, he had them both lay on their sides facing one another, alternating between which one he fucked as they made out with each other. At another, he made it a point to show off his strength by lifting each woman up in his arms and bouncing them up and down his dick until they climaxed again. It was the kind of ability that would’ve broken or injured a lesser man.

Peter didn’t just show off his strength though. At times, he let Mary Jane and Emma lead the way, if only to catch his breath a few times. This ended up with him on his back a few times, watching as each woman took turns riding his cock. Once Mary Jane rode him to another orgasm, Emma Frost did the same, this time facing away and having him fuck her ass. Whatever position he ended up in or whatever form their decadence took, the two women maintained the vigorous pace he established. They had so many desires to vent. They couldn’t hold back.

Position after position, their now-sweaty bodies rolled around on the bed in a decadent mesh. It became a spectacle all its own, one that defied even the Hellfire Club’s lofty standards. It tested their ability to process it all, almost as much as it tested their physical endurance. For Peter, it was akin to a hard-fought battle against the Green Goblin, albeit with _much_ better rewards. For Emma Frost, it was just another instance of a man letting himself go, indulging in desires that he so rarely got to exercise.

For Mary Jane, however, the decadence it unleashed took on a very different concept. Having worked as a prostitute and a stripper at the Hellfire Club, she had experienced her share of _indulgences_. In fact, this wasn’t even the most elaborate. However, having Peter involved made it uniquely satisfying. It also reminded of her new responsibilities as manager of the Hellfire Club.

_‘So THIS is what happens when you mix responsibility with the Hellfire Club’s debauchery. Wow! It’s more amazing than I thought. I see how much you enjoy it, Peter. I also see you’re not used to it…being rewarded for being responsible. You’ve changed how I see what I do. Being a prostitute who just served those who can pay…that’ll earn me a comfortable living. Being someone who can share an intimate moment – or organize an elaborate sex show – that’s a responsible use of my sex appeal. And thanks to you, I’m committed to being a responsible whore!’_

The line between responsibility and indulgence remained blurred for this decadent spectacle. It lasting longer than Emma or Mary Jane could’ve predicted, straining their endurance – as well as other parts of their body. However, they managed to keep up with Peter until he completed his lustful venting.

As the decadence began to wind down, he made one final push for his peak. He had Mary Jane and Emma Frost lying on top of each other again. This time, Mary Jane was the one on top and she was the one being fucked hard from behind. She too was close to one final climax, clenching the sheets of the bed in anticipation. Emma, already quite winded and sore, held onto her shoulders, giving her the extra leverage she needed to finish the job.

“Mary Jane…I’m close!” grunted Peter, the pace of his humping having slowed. “One more! Just…one…more!”

“Me too! I’m…close…too!” moaned Mary Jane. “Please…let’s share this one…together!”

“Together?” said Emma Frost wryly. “Even during a three-way, you just _have_ to be romantic.”

“For him…yes!” said Mary Jane.

She would not apologize, nor would she be dissuaded. Despite being low on energy, Mary Jane rocked her body, supplementing each one of Peter’s thorough thrusts. Her pussy throbbed around his manhood, eager to achieve one final release. She could feel the strain in his movements as he made the final push.

Finally, in what felt like the end to a long and decadent journey, he sent her over the edge and he eagerly joined her. Together, Peter and Mary Jane shared one last wondrous climax.

“Ohhhh Spider-Man!” she cried out.

“Ohhhh Mary Jane!” exclaimed Peter.

Their bodies tensed and contorted as the pleasure flowed through them. Mary Jane’s inner muscles contracted hard around Peter’s member one last time, this time sharing in the ecstasy. It seemed fitting that after so much decadence, their passions still drew them together in unique and lurid ways. There was something comforting about that…comforting and _immensely_ satisfying.

After soaking in the rush of one last climax, their bodies finally gave out. As soon as Peter withdrew from Mary Jane, she rolled off Emma and let out a tired gasp. He then collapsed as well, landing right between her and Emma. His last bit of desire spent, they could finally catch their breath. They could finally fully process what just happened.

“Wow. I need to reassess my understanding of male and female biology,” said Peter breathlessly.

“Says the man with superpowers,” said Emma coyly.

“What can I say? Even superpowers only go so far with ladies like you.”

“Then I guess we should thank you for using them _responsibly_ ,” said Mary Jane.

“I could say the same to you,” said Peter, smiling at her words.

Peter and Mary Jane exchanged an exhausted yet satisfied grin. She curled up closer to him, resting her head in the nook of his shoulder as she caught her breath. He also slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a light embrace.

Emma Frost rolled her eyes somewhat at the gesture, but appreciated it none-the-less. It was kind of refreshing, seeing this kind of sentiment in the Hellfire Club. It assured her that Mary Jane would bring something new to this place – something different than the greedy, selfish, amoral debauchery that had so defined it.

“I’d leave you two to cuddle, but I’m too sore to move,” said Emma with a sigh.

“Yeah…sorry about that,” said Peter sheepishly.

“Did I say I minded?” she said, now resting her chin on Peter’s chest. “You two have a rather _colorful_ approach to intimacy. A superhero and a prostitute – on paper, it just sounds too crazy to work.”

“You think that thought hasn’t crossed our minds too?” said Mary Jane.

“I’m sure it has,” said Emma, “and yet, here you are. You’re living proof that crazy _can_ work. Crazy _can_ adapt. Crazy can even be _responsible_.”

“Yeah…even _with_ proof, it’s hard to believe,” laughed Peter.

“Well, speaking as someone who deals with a _lot_ of crazy, I take comfort in that,” said Emma in a more serious tone, “and that’s _exceedingly_ rare these days.”

“I agree. It is…which makes it all the more precious,” said Mary Jane, cuddling a bit closer to Peter.

Emma rolled her eyes again, but couldn’t help but grin. Even she had to admit that Mary Jane had created something remarkable with this man. It was by no means normal, but their lives weren’t normal to begin with. It turned decadent indulgence into something beautiful – something more _responsible_ than the greed and cruelty that had defined this club for so long. She couldn’t think of a better foundation on which to build the new Hellfire Club.

“Guess we’ve got a lot of crazy ahead of us,” said Peter, sharing this sentiment as he continued embracing her, “but hopefully it’s the good kind of _crazy_.”

“I’m ready for it. What about you, Tiger?” asked Mary Jane. “I’ll need help and this penthouse would be _awfully_ empty without you.”

“Wait…did you just ask me to move out of my shitty, overpriced, under-maintained apartment for you?” asked Peter with a mix of surprise and intrigue.

“Do you really want to overthink it while we’re naked in bed?” teased Mary Jane.

“Are you kidding? This might be the best possible time under-think a major life decision!” said Peter.

It was a big step and one that came with plenty of risk. However, they just proved they could manage that risk. This was _not_ like the situation he had with Gwen Stacy. This was a new opportunity with a woman who could handle the craziness of his life and _then_ some.

Plus, it would be nice living in a place where he didn’t have to worry about having his power cut. It would help make him a better Spider-Man and Mary Jane’s presence could only bring more benefits.

“Moving in with a lover? Having a superhero intimately involved in your life?” said Emma Frost. “You’re a _bold_ woman, Mary Jane Watson.”

“As the Hellfire Club’s new manager, I _have_ to be,” said Mary Jane.

“You’re more than just a _manager_ , darling,” she said. “I think you just proved you’re worthy of a more _regal_ title.”

“Regal? How so?” asked Mary Jane.

“To hell with calling yourself a manager. How about…Mary Jane Watson, the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club?”

When she said that title out loud, Mary Jane took a moment to let it sink in. It was certainly a more colorful title than being a mere manager. It was unique, distinct, and crazy in a weird sort of way. That just made it all the more fitting.

She looked over at Emma Frost, who seemed dead serious with this title. She then looked over at Peter and could tell he was grinning under his mask. This effectively sealed it for her.

Lying in bed, her superhero lover in her arms and a bold new career ahead of her, Mary Jane Watson could finally say she did it. She took that critical step forward that she never dared to take. She wasn’t just a high-end prostitute, living day-to-day for survival. She actually had a career to build and she had the support of the Amazing Spider-Man to help her build it. What more could a proud whore like her want?

“Mary Jane Watson…Red Queen of the Hellfire Club,” said Mary Jane, her voice echoing once more with her unique sexiness. “Yeah, I like the sound of that!”

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: That’s it for now. As with the last story, I may add onto it later if I get more ideas. I’m certainly open to suggestions. So please take the time to review and provide feedback. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
